Fifty Shades Unfaithful
by SStem
Summary: This is another in the long line of "Cheat Stories" however, you'll find this one to be a little bit different. No Elena and no BDSM. Christian's background has been slightly altered. A/U and OOC fanfic. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is an experiment for me. Yes, this is a cheating story, another one in a long list of cheat stories that are out there. Now that you know, feel free to read the first chapter and decide if you want to join me in this journey. **

**I can already tell you, it's going to be very painful...or maybe not as painful as I think, who knows? Everyone has a different levels of tolerance for pain, so let's see who can take it. The choice is yours but please remember, no one is forcing you to read this. You want to critique my story, by all means, go ahead, but don't attack me. I'm an adult and I wish to be treated with respect. Also, do feel free to ask questions, I will try to answer them as best as I can, but I will not reveal the outcome of this story. This is your final warning. Read at your own risk.**

**Most of the characters in this story belong to E.L. James. I've taken the liberty to add a few new characters of my own. The story is mine as well as the mistakes. **

**Thanks,**

**Stem**

**CPOV**

What the fuck am I doing here? How many drinks have I had? Apparently not enough to numb myself into a blissful oblivion.

"Sir, we're getting ready to close roughly fifteen minutes from now. Do want to keep your tab open?"

I look up and see the bartender staring at me with pitiful eyes. I don't want pity, I don't fucking need pity! What I want, what I need, so desperately, I cannot have.

I notice a woman sitting at the other end of the bar, as I'm about to stand to make my leave. She looks sad, lost, almost as though she's lost her best friend. It's so obvious to me what she needs. She needs another drink.

"Give her another drink." I gesture with my chin. "Put it on my tab."

"Will do, Mr. Grey."

I watch the bartender walk over to the lovely young woman, she looks over to me, raises her glass and smiles. She's quite beautiful.

I raise my glass back to her as I feel and hear the familiar clink of platinum as it makes which was once, a comforting sound. I take a drink and as I lower my glass, I stare at the object that reminds me of the vows that I made, not so long ago. My body and mind are in turmoil, drinking is doing nothing to help ease my worries and numb my pain.

"Thank you for the drink."

I hear a voice call out to me, bringing me back from the brink. I look at the woman before me, she's more than beautiful, she's absolutely breathtaking.

"You're quite welcome, please join me for another drink." I say, knowing full well, that this is not what I should be doing. This will only lead to bad things, very bad things. I ignore the voice in my head and hope that she will take me up on my offer.

She looks at me and contemplates, she shifts the weight of her body from one leg to another. She's taken, she hears that little voice inside that pretty little head of hers.

Ignore it! Please! I need someone to talk to!

She slowly takes a seat on the bar stool next to me and says, "Don't mind if I do."

I look at her once more and offer her a true Christian "_I'm a sex god than can make you come on command if you just give yourself to me_" smile Grey.

She looks like she could use a good hard fuck. She's just my type, or rather she _was_ my type when I was on the prowl and fucking for fun. She's wearing a simple back dress, hiding behind that silky material is a body that I could control and I bet I could her pregnant in one single fuck session.

"Holy shit!" What the fuck am I thinking? I fucking love my wife! Despite the challenges that we are facing at the moment. "Shit!"

"I'm sorry, I'll leave if you want. I thought you just invited me to join you. Again, I apologize."

The pretty thing says as she removes herself from the bar stool and walks away.

Yes, go. Please. This is wrong! I love my wife. We will work things out! I'm sorry love! I don't know what I was thinking! Blame it on the booze and on the pain of...

"Wait! Please stay!" I shout as I run towards the exit.

She turns quickly and looks at me with a sad smile.

"No, you're right. This is wrong. I shouldn't be here either. I don't know what I was thinking. We need to go our separate ways before we..."

She doesn't complete her thought but she looks down in order to avoid my gaze.

"It seems as though we both have the same thing in mind don't we? This never was about you joining me for just a drink." I say matter-of-factly.

She takes a deep breath, lowers her head and says, "Indeed."

I decide not to waste anytime and get right down to it.

"Is he here? I mean, you know, is he expecting your return?"

"No, he's away on business."

"I see." I say as rub my chin with my hands, contemplating my next move. Perhaps we can talk, maybe that's all that we both need.

"What about you?" The lovely woman asks. "Is she expecting your return?"

I'm surprised that she asked me anything, I'm the one that handles all negotiations, I do not answer to anyone.

I surprise even myself when I answer, "No, she's away on business and won't return until Monday."

Why the fuck I told her that she would be gone all week-end is beyond me. What am I doing? I don't want her, well, not all week-end anyway. I want and I love my wife.

"Well then, it appears as though you and I have some time on our hands."

"It would appear so." I say as I feel my heart race.

This is wrong! This is wrong! This is wrong!

I say it in my mind over and over again and I see it in her face, she knows what we are discussing is wrong. Talking is one thing, moving into action is another. I take another drink and say, "Let's get out of here."

* * *

I take her to a very discreet hotel, one that I used to frequent in my wild days. We sit on the sofa, her on one end, me on the other.

I'm at a complete loss as to what I should do, I've never done what I think we're about to do.

"So, may I ask what brought you to the bar?" The lovely woman asks.

"The typical thing would be for me to say that my wife and I had an argument."

"Well, you get zero points for originality."

"I may not be original, but it is the truth." I snap.

She blanches at my words, then she smiles.

"The truth. We should all be so truthful, don't you think?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" I shout.

"It means, that what we are about to do, is be untrue! That's what it means!" The lovely woman shouts back.

"What's your name?" I ask quietly.

"We agreed, no names remember?" She replies.

"I need to call you something."

"How about liar, cheater or home wrecker?" She snaps.

"That name could also be applied to me, I guess we should forgo names."

"Agreed."

"What brought you to the bar?" I ask curious as to what would make her want to commit such an act. Perhaps her husband is just a plain old ass?

"I asked you first." She replies.

"So you did. I was upset with my wife, before she went away on business, we had a disagreement."

The lovely woman cocks her head and furrows her brow.

"Ok, so we had more of what I guess you would call a fight." I say as I attempt to elaborate without giving too much of myself away.

"A fight? What about?" She asks as she leans sideways, towards me.

"Children."

"You selfish bastard! You don't want children?!"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, no, you're not understanding what I'm tying to say. I do want children. She doesn't."

Her face is in shock as she realizes what she said about me is wrong. I do love children and I would love to have...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"That's ok. So, that's the gist of things. I want another child and she doesn't."

"Another child? You already have one?"

I smile as I think of my beautiful baby girl.

"Yes, she's perfect. Her name is Steel and she's..."

"Ah, ah. No names, remember?"

"Sorry, I get a little carried away when I think about her. She is the most perfect little girl in the entire universe."

"I'm sure she is."

"Tell me more."

"Well, like I said, I want more children and she doesn't. She wants to focus on her career and that's why I relented when she said she didn't want to have children."

"But she did, you have...Steel. Odd name for a baby."

"Steel was adopted. It is a unique name for my baby girl, there's a story behind it, but that's for another time."

"Tell me more about the disagreement that you had with her."

"Like I said, my wife is very career driven. When she said she didn't want to have a child because she didn't want to give birth and ruin her body, which I adore, I suggested adoption. She knew we had to compromise and that's how we ended up with little Steel. A part of me was happy that she fought me and didn't get pregnant, otherwise we wouldn't have our baby girl."

"I see, and now, do you want her to get pregnant?"

"I just want another child. It doesn't matter to me if we make one together or adopt one, I just want to be a father again."

"I just found out today that I cannot have children, not that it matters. My husband is so focused on making it here in Seattle and making a name for himself that he's tossed me aside. Working late hours, pulling all-nighters, he's always out-of-town and I'm here, alone, with no one."

Before I can stop myself I take her face in my hands and kiss her. She returns my kiss as we are both filled with a desire to fill the emptiness inside of us.

I carry her into the bedroom and we remove our clothes quickly. I want to take this woman and forget about the outside world.

I take a condom from the box that I had the bell boy get for me and lie down next to the lovely woman.

She's sobbing quietly as she turns to me and says, "Love me, please love me, make me feel needed, special..."

"Cherished." I say as I kiss the tears down her face.

"Yes, please cherish me, if only for one night..."

* * *

The following morning, I wake with regret. My stomach is in knots. What the fuck have I done. I've broken my vows. As I lie in bed, I turn slowly to look at her. The lovely woman is sleeping, a fitful and restless sleep but sleeping none the less.

I run to the bathroom and throw up. I take a quick shower in a pathetic attempt to wash away the sin and betrayal. I've never scrubbed my body so hard in all my life. I want to get the fuck out of here and forget that this shit ever happened. I need to go home, I need my wife and daughter. I may have ruined my life with one foolish decision.

Fuck!

"I guess we both have the same idea." The woman says as I walk out of the shower and quickly cover myself. I still feel filthy and I'm disgusted with myself.

I gesture with my arms and say, "It's all yours."

I dress quickly and think about leaving and not looking back but oddly, I feel as though I owe her something. I can hear her weeping in the shower.

I take a quick look inside and see that she too, is scrubbing herself raw. We both fucked up and we both are going to pay.

She dresses and joins me in the living area. She doesn't say a word. She merely sits on the sofa with her head down.

"Jesus, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. This was..."

"A huge mistake." She says as she completes my thought.

"Yes," I reply, "I hope you can forgive me, I love my wife. I love her so much. She is everything to me, she's my world and I can't for the life of me, believe that I've done this to her."

"Hey, it's ok. I won't say a thing. The way things are going in my life at the moment, I'm not even sure I'll be here in this horrible city with these horrible social climbers amongst the wealthy and elite for much longer."

I frown, is that what she thinks of me?

Shit! Why do I care?!

"Present company excluded of course." She says as she caresses my cheek.

She really is quite beautiful.

* * *

It's been three months since that fateful night. The night that almost destroyed my marriage. I thought long and hard about telling my wife everything, ok not everything that we did, but I did want to tell her about my act of indiscretion. When she returned from her business trip she begged for my forgiveness, which made me feel like the lowest scum on the planet, something I did not think was possible since I thought I was already at the lowest point in my life. She asked me to give her one year, one more year to work on and focus on her career and then we can either start working to make our own baby or adopt one. I almost ruined my marriage and my life over one stupid decision. It was one night and it was a huge mistake, a mistake that will not happen again.

I think about how lucky I am to have my love as my wife. She was never interested in the Grey name or the money, she loved me for me. She was and still is ambitious and career driven and as much as I tried to help her, she made it very clear that she wanted to make it on her own and she has. I love her even more for her independent spirit. I couldn't be more proud of her and her accomplishments.

"Hey little bro? Where are you?" Elliot asks as I return from my thoughts.

"Sorry, what was that Elliot?"

"Dude, this is my party. A celebration of Grey construction and I need for you to be sharp tonight. This bid that I won has really put my business on the map."

"Elliot, you've been on the map from the very beginning. What are you concerned about this time?"

"It's a big coming out party for my new go-to-guy. Quinn Brady. He's really exploded on the scene. I'm lucky to have scooped him up. It was quite a coup for me."

"I know Ell, you've said that time and time again. When are we going to meet the newest hot-shot on your team?"

"He should be on his way."

"Boys? What are you doing in the kitchen? Your wives are looking for you. Now go on out there and be social Christian and Elliot, go tend to your wife."

Grace leaves the kitchen as Elliot and I smirk at one another.

"Don't look at me Elliot, you're the one that wanted to have this party here." I say as we head towards the deck.

There are so many people at this damn party. How I would love to go home and get lost in my wife. I wonder where she headed off to?

Elliot and I are about to walk over towards the dock when we hear someone call out, "Elliot? Elliot?! Is that you?"

"Quinn! You made it." Elliot shouts as he grabs my arm.

"Come on bro, I want you to meet Quinn."

"Relax, I'm right here knuckle head. Quit acting like a fucking cheer leader for fuck's sake!"

We walk over to his newly appointed hot-shot and we are introduced.

"Elliot, it's great to see you. Thanks for the invite."

"Dude, it's no problem. This party is for everyone at Grey Construction and you are part of my team."

"Thanks man."

This fucking fawning over one another is making me sick!

"Ahem." I say, as I try desperately to break up this uncomfortable bro-mance.

"Christian, this is Quinn, Quinn Brady."

"Quinn, this is my little brother Christian, Christian Grey."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Grey."

_Yes, it is, isn't?_

"Call me Christian." I say as I take his hand.

He has a firm handshake, I think he will be a solid addition for Grey Construction.

"Thanks Christian."

"Dude, where's that pretty little wife of yours? Don't tell me you left her at home."

"She was with me," Quinn shrugs. "She must have gotten lost in the crowd." Quinn turns and takes in the vast size of the yard and I know that he is paying attention to the extreme detail that Grace, Kate and of course, my lovely wife put in to making this an eye-catching and very much over the top event.

If there's one thing my wife does well, it's knowing how to plan and throw an extravagant party. She makes any event more spectacular and she's grown quite comfortable, rubbing elbows with Seattle's elite, not only in business but in social stature as well.

I take a look at the tables covered only in the finest linens, the flowers caressed in Crystalline vases, the delicate stemware and the Strelka cutlery. All things I really didn't know or give a shit about until my wife started planning parties, she does it as a hobby, "_to help her friends_," that's what she says, but I know she enjoys the planning and enjoys having an unlimited credit card to spend her little heart out, especially since it's not coming out of her pocket.

I thought she would eventually quit her job in publishing and take on this party planning thing as her full-time career, but no, she does it for fun. She loves her job too much to quit. I take in the sight of my wife's work and my heart swells with pride. The twinkling lights do well to light up the evening sky as dusk approaches. The view is awe-inspiring, dimmed only by light of my beautiful wife. Where in the hell is she? Probably with Kate, chatting with the most powerful housewives and business women of Seattle. I'm sure they are most impressed with my wife's planning of this event.

Yes, this will definitely be an affair to remember.

"Ah, here comes my lovely wife now."

I see a woman approaching, she stomps towards Quinn with a scowl on her face, "Quinn! You left me, again. You said that you wouldn't leave me alone with these people and you promised me that..."

"Shhh...honey, don't embarrass me. You're about to meet some very important people and one of them signs my paycheck. Don't ruin this for me." I hear Quinn attempt to whisper in her ear.

I look at her and smile but her attention is towards Elliot as Quinn turns her to face him.

Holy mother fuck! It's her! It's the woman from the bar!

Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Honey, I'd like for you to meet Elliot, Elliot Grey. Elliot, this is my wife, Ana, Ana Brady."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Elliot."

"The pleasure is all mine, Ana."

So, the vixen has a name and I finally know it. Her name is Ana. Ana Brady. Keep cool Grey. Maybe she won't remember you. We were both pretty plastered.

"I have to say Ana, you are much prettier than I expected. I didn't think Quinn could snag anyone as beautiful as you, especially with his ugly mug." Elliot chuckles.

Ana giggles and it's like heaven is playing a delightful chorus in my ears.

What the fuck?!

"Oh hey Ana, before I forget. I'd like you to meet my little brother."

She turns to face me and her smile fades, the color drains from her face as she leans on her husband.

"Ana, are you alright?" Elliot asks as he helps to steady her.

Suddenly, the strangest thing happens, Quinn hears the roar of the crowd and he leaves us, with his wife who appears to be suffering from a dizzy spell.

"Yes, I'm fine. I...I just got a little light-headed is all. Quinn, can you get me a..."

She turns to see that Quinn has already made a bee line to meet one of the most well-known and popular photographers in Seattle.

"It seems as though your husband is busy meeting one Jose Rodriguez." I say as I extend my hand.

"Oh?" is all she can manage to say.

"Yes, he's very popular not only in Seattle but nationwide. He's going to start working in Europe and he's on the cusp of exploding world-wide."

I don't why the fuck I'm going on about him, maybe it's so we don't say something to reveal our...indescretion.

"Uh yeah," Elliot says, "So Ana, you're ok?"

Ana nods, "I'm fine."

"Cool, this is my brother, Christian, Christian Grey. Christian, this is Ana, Ana Brady, Quinn's wife."

"It's my pleasure, Ana." I say as take her small hand in mine and as I do, I feel a jolt run through my body.

What the fuck has happened to me and where in the fuck is my wife?!


	2. Chapter 2

**CPOV**

"Darling, here you are."

I turn to see my wife smiling at me, I take her in my arms as a show of love on my part, but truth be told, it's more of a pathetic attempt to steel myself, as I prepare to introduce my wife to my one night stand.

"Yes, I'm here. Where have you been, love?" I ask as I kiss her cheek, turning her away from my pint-sized indiscretion. Yes, she's a tiny little thing, but she wields the power to bring my world down in one fell swoop. I kiss my wife's other cheek and turn her away from Ana in the hopes that she will take this as an opportunity to discreetly disappear.

"I was with your mother and Kate and the other uh...ladies. You know, just making small talk." My wife replies as she breaks free from my embrace.

I see Ana, still standing there. Shit, now what?

"Uh huh, I know." I reply.

My wife can stand up to the strongest, most opinionated and most powerful women in Seattle. She's no wallflower, if you push, she will push back and she says what is on her mind. She's strong, confident and beautiful.

"Oh?" My wife says as she smiles at Ana who unfortunately looks like a deer in headlights. "And who do we have here?"

Ana smiles and I quickly say, "This is Brady Quinn's wife."

"Oh! Elliot has been going on and on about Quinn and how happy he is to have your husband as part of his team. That says a lot. Elliot is very particular. Well, when it comes to chosing his _employees_, in other aspects, not so much."

What is going on with my wife? Why is she going on and on, she's the queen of small talk and what's more, she's taking a dig at Kate. Why would she do that now? And why in front of Ana? She doesn't even know her.

Ana stands there, not saying a word.

Shit!

This can go one of two ways, very bad or much worse.

"Christian darling? Aren't you going to introduce me?" My wife asks as she smiles at Ana. She's sizing her up and making no attempt to hide it. My head is spinning and I cannot understand what is happening here.

"Christian, introduce me darling." My wife demands as she tugs on my hand.

Shit!

I forgot. Well, it's not like I don't have a good fucking reason to lose my etiquette. How is it that you go about introducing your wife to the woman you fucked not three months earlier?

"I'm sorry love. I don't know what I was thinking. Claire, this is Ana Brady. Ana Brady, this is my beautiful wife Claire, Mrs. Claire Grey."

Ana extends her delicate hand and Claire envelops her in a hug. What the hell is that all about?

This behavior is unlike my wife, this is the sort of thing that Mia would do, not Claire. Perhaps she's had a little too much to drink tonight? I could use that to my advantage when we go home, she'll be completely relaxed and I can have my way with her, over and over again. That is, if Ana doesn't slip up and say something that would fuck up my life forever.

"Ana dear, welcome to Seattle. It's so nice to meet you and where is this husband of yours? Where is Quinn? I'm just dying to meet him." Claire says as she scans the area looking for the fucker that left me to deal with his wife and mine. This is a fucking nightmare!

"I'm sorry, I...I don't know." Ana replies quietly. "I think I should leave, I...I don't belong here. This is not what I expected. I need to find my husband and speak to him."

No! Don't speak! Don't say a thing! This can't come out! I love my wife! Stay away from her!

"Don't tell me he left you here alone, without a friend." Claire asks as she takes her hand.

Jesus, this is bad, very bad.

"Apparently he's speaking to a Mr. Jose Rodriguez, a famous photographer." Ana says as her shoulders hunch in defeat. Her husband left her to fend for herself in a place with total strangers. My anger towards Ana and her presence is slowly replaced by sadness and empathy as she is lost among this sea of people.

"Jose? Oh good luck if you think you can pry him away now. Jose is quite the talker. Come, join us inside. Quinn will be fine, he'll be meeting many new and important people. It's true what they say, "_It isn't what you know, it's who you know,_" especially here in Seattle. Come now, there are so many people who I would like for you to meet. Now tell me everything Ana. How long have you been in town? I bet you don't know many people, I'll get you introduced to all the right people, stick with me Ana." Claire says, as she whisks my one stand away from me and see them walk arm in arm together.

Kill me now!

* * *

"Darling, where are you? What are you thinking?" Claire asks, as I've been quietly thanking the gods above for not allowing my indiscretion to blow up in my face and shatter my world.

"I was wondering what got into you this evening. You were very...friendly." I reply as I take her hand in mine, recalling her odd behavior towards Ana.

"Don't you like me friendly?" Claire whispers in my ear as she unbuckles her seat belt and sits on my lap.

"You know I do, but only with me." I say as I hike up her dress and stroke her thigh.

"Christian, stop. Let's wait till we get home."

"Come on baby, I've missed you tonight. You look so sexy in your little black dress." I plead as I work my up to her sweet spot.

"No," Claire states as she takes my hand and places it on her lap, "We're almost home and the last thing I want is Taylor opening the door while we're..."

"Fine." I snap quietly.

Shit! I just want to fuck my wife, I need to connect with her, desperately.

"Christian, please don't be upset with me. Don't you remember the last time we tried to do this? You had just hired Luke and just as we were starting to get lost in each other, he opened the door and was startled by the show."

"Oh, but what a show it was, my love."

"Christian, I was horrified! I never want the staff to see me in that manner. You lose the edge, your control over your servants. You become more human and relatable. We need to maintain a safe distance from the help if they are to do their job to the fullest extent."

I've lost track of the time as I hear Taylor open our door.

"Sir?" Taylor says as he stands aside to allow my assist my wife.

"Thanks Taylor." I say as I extend my hand to Claire.

* * *

"Come to bed darling." I hear Claire call out, as I check the nursery next to our bedroom and gaze on my sleeping angel.

Little Steel is sound asleep, she is so sweet and innocent, blissfully unaware of the circumstances that brought her to us. Her father was killed in a car accident and her mother, so crushed by the loss of her husband, turned to drugs as a way to numb her pain. She eventually died of an overdose.

Thankfully, Steel was not abused, but she was neglected. Claire and I were able to speed up the adoption, the Grey name and the money that goes with it, can speed up any process.

Little Steel was ours within two weeks from the time that we petitioned for her adoption. She was only three months old at the time. I cannot believe that she has been with us for nine months.

I think back to the moment when we officially became Steel's parents. I asked Claire what name we should christen our angel with. Claire wasn't feeling well as we went to the adoption agency and said, "_I don't know darling, why don't you pick her name."_

_"Me? I wouldn't know what to..."_

My mind then went rushing back to circumstances of her birth.

We were informed that little Steel was born three months premature and was immediately transported to the top NICU in Seattle. Seattle Children's Hospital. Baby Girl Angel, as she was so aptly named was quite the fighter, her lungs had not been fully developed. One of the nurses had made a comment to me about how strong Baby Girl Angel was during her hospital stay. I asked the nurse how she remembered my daughter, as I brought her in for a check up, as we prepared to make the adoption final. She said that Baby Girl Angel may have had under developed lungs but she was most definitely loud and very opinionated when it came time to feed her and change her diaper.

She said, _"That little girl is strong, strong as..."_

_"Steel."_ I said as I completed her thought.

The nurse contemplated the word, _"Steel?"_ She said as she tapped her finger to her lips and smiled. _"Yes, I think you're right, she is strong as Steel."_

We had a wonderful party for Steel two weeks ago at my parent's home. Escala is not very kid friendly, not that we had any children at Steel's party. It was only my family and Claire's parents who attended and Claire's parents have since continued to travel the world.

Perhaps Claire being an only child contributes to the fact that she doesn't want any more children. I have to be patient with Claire, I know she'll come around.

"What did you think of the party darling?" Claire asks as she washes her face.

She's staring at me, intently, trying to read me, does she know?

"I thought you did a fantastic job, then again, you always do. You never disappoint, love." I say as I finish brushing my teeth and prepare to join Claire in bed.

"I'm not talking about the party, I know it was a huge success." Claire says as she lies down in bed.

"Oh, then what are you talking about?" I ask as I take off my shirt and lie down next to Claire.

"I'm talking about the people, you know. The who's who of Seattle. We met a few newcomers who will now join in, on our little social circle."

"If you're talking about that leach, Hyde, don't even think about it. I saw the way he was ogling you."

"Oh Christian, don't be silly. I was talking about Quinn and Ana." Claire says as she looks at me and nods, I nod back.

It's our way of silent communication when Claire wants to initiate contact with me.

I need to know when I'm about to be touched, I tend to have panic attacks and sometimes lash out. There are times when I have become violent.

I flinch as she slowly lies on top of my chest.

"I'm sorry Christian, I thought you knew that I was going to touch you."

"It's ok, love." I say as I wrap my arms around her.

I flinched because she mentioned Quinn and Ana. Mainly Ana, in our bed no less!

"Christian, I've been thinking..."

"About what?"

"About us."

"Oh? What about us?"

"Well, I know I asked for you to give me one year before we try or even think about adding to our family but..."

Holy shit! Is she ready?

"Claire? Are you? Do you want to start a family?" I ask as I look down and cup her chin up to face me.

She smiles and nods her head.

"Oh Claire! Thanks, love! What do you want to do? Adopt? Have one of our own? I'm fine with whatever you decide."

"I want to have your baby, Christian. I want to have a little part of you and a part of me in the form of a little person, to show the union of our love."

"That's means no more condoms. You have to deal with mess."

"I can always shower right after, it's a small inconvenience when you think about the final reward."

"Oh Claire, I do love you." I exclaim as I get lost in my wife many times over.

**Author's Note**

**I do hope that with this chapter, I was able to clarify a few things.**

**Thanks,**

**Stem**


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

Four months ago, my wife decided that we could start having some fun as we try to make a baby. She doesn't show any type of concern for every month that her period arrives, but I can tell when her period arrives that she is sad. She's made a complete one hundred and eighty degree turn regarding children and I couldn't be happier. Claire focuses on her work and she continues to travel on business, I tell her to slow down, thinking that maybe she's pushing herself too hard. Perhaps, if she were to slow down and relax, she would get pregnant.

I don't want to pressure Claire into seeing any type of specialist, however I did confide to Grace that we have been trying for a baby, but have since come up empty. Grace is reassuring as usual saying, having a baby takes time, it doesn't always happen for everyone over night.

I was so concerned with me being the problem that I went to see my Doctor to confirm that I had a high sperm count and to make sure that everything was in working order. Apparently, the Grey sperm are high in count and strong swimmers to boot. I guess we'll continue to have fun as we try to make a baby Grey.

The knock on my door startles me for a moment and I see Andrea standing before me.

"Sir, you have your business lunch scheduled with your brother in about thirty minutes."

I nod and say, "Is there anything else?"

"Yes Sir, you wanted to know how Hyde Industries was doing. Ros wants to meet later this afternoon to discuss negotiations."

"What? There aren't going to be any fucking negotiations! You tell her, no! Never mind. Get her on the phone. Now!"

"Yes Mr. Grey, right away sir."

Andrea flies out of my office and in less than ten seconds, my phone rings.

"Sir, I have Ros on the line."

"Well? Put her on!"

"Mr. Grey? What is it sir? Do you we need to reschedule our meeting for negotiations?"

"What the fuck Ros?! No! There will be no negotiations. I want to buy that fucker out! He needs to be sent a message and it needs to be sent loud and fucking clear. You got it."

"Yes sir, no negotiations, no meeting. Buy him out and take over. Is that all sir?"

"Yes, make it happen Ros! I'm tired of this shit!"

That fucker needs to know that he cannot ogle or disrespect my wife. I may give my wife plenty of space to be her own person but I will not allow anyone to objectify her!

I'm about the leave the office when my phone vibrates. I take a look at the message. It's from Elliot.

**_*Hey bro, I can't get away, some serious shit went down. Come to my office and I'll have some Chinese delivered._**

"What the fuck?!" I shout out as everyone in the office stares.

"Why are you all gawking? It's not like you haven't heard me swear before, get back to work! Taylor! Let's go!"

The little people scatter and make room as I march out. I never tire of hearing myself go off on these people. I am their god and I have total control.

I was planning on joining Elliot for lunch today at Ray's Boathouse. We need to discuss a few business matters, now I have to go_ there_.

* * *

"We're here sir." Taylor says as he gets the door for me.

I nod and tell him to take a break for lunch and to report back in two hours. Who knows how long this shit is going to take. For once I wish I could trade places with Taylor.

I despise going to Elliot's office, it's a pathetic little box that he calls his home away from home. Judging by the looks of things, you would never be able to tell that this is the business location of multi-millionaire, Elliot Grey.

I've told him to update and renovate his office, only to be swiftly shut down. He likes to be reminded and takes pride in his humble beginnings. Try starving and see how much you want to be reminded of that kind of shit!

Hell! I even offered to pay for all the expenses, that only pissed him off more and all I did was manage to get Elliot to dig in his heels. I even used safety as an angle but he wouldn't budge. This shit-hole should be condemned!

I open the door to his building and I immediately notice a new receptionist at the front desk.

Holy fuck!

"Ana?"

She looks up at me with those crystal blue eyes and she's got me under her fucking spell. My heart races and I feel happy! Me! Fucking happy! How can I feel that way when I'm in this shit-hole?! What the fuck is this little dynamo doing to me?!

"Hello Christian."

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I look around, making sure that no one else is within hearing distance.

"I'm working, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yes, I see, but here? Why? How? When? I mean uh..."

"Dude! You finally made it!" Elliot says as he bursts out of his office. "Toby and I had a little wager going on. I just lost fifty dollars because you showed up. I was sure you would think up some bull shit excuse to avoid my castle, at all costs."

"I'll buy lunch to make things square. Will that work for you Ell?" I ask he leads me to his office. I take one quick look back at Ana. She's staring at me, with a small smile on her face.

Wow! Her smile is so bright! She can light up all of Seattle with her radiance and beauty.

Holy fuck! What the hell am I saying? Shit!

"Have a seat Christian." Elliot says as he sits on the beat up leather sofa. There's an old coffee table with a decent spread of Chinese food, along with paper plates and bottled waters.

"Really Elliot, you didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me."

"Fuck off Christian. Let's eat!" Ell says as he playfully jabs my arm.

"Next time it's Ray's Boathouse, are we clear? Don't pull this shit on me anymore."

"Dude, it was beyond my control. I know you hate coming here. At least, you _used_ to hate coming here."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"You tell _me,_ baby brother. What the hell is going on with you and my secretary?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I mean, when did it start? When did you two...get together. I know you're fucking her."

Oh shit. My heart drops. I need to unload this, why not lean on my brother, if not him than who? Certainly not Flynn and his do-good pompous ass attitude.

"It only happened once Lell. It was four months ago."

"What?! Are you serious?!"

Oh no!

"Shit! I thought you knew, I thought that's why you asked."

"I was joking bro, but it doesn't take a genius to see and feel the chemistry between the two of you."

"Don't say that Lell."

"Dude! It's so true! I'm so worked up that I may have to go home and fuck my wife."

"Please don't share that shit with me, Lell."

"Holy shit! Does Claire know?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure! Do you think if Claire knew, she would put up with this shit? She's much too strong of a woman to allow herself to be a doormat to anyone."

"I hope your right bro, because damn! I'll tell you what! The static you two are generating is unreal. My hair was standing on end. It still is! Look!"

He shows me his arm and like an idiot, I look.

"Gotcha!"

"Get real Elliot!"

"I am being real. Oh shit! Did you know that Claire's been taking Ana out to lunch every now and then?"

"What?!"

"It's true, that poor girl is being tugged tighter than...well, I don't have a good saying, but that girl is being pulled apart!"

"Oh? Who else is _pulling_ on her?" I ask, trying to convince myself that I'm not jealous and hoping against hope, that it isn't another man.

How fucked up is that?

"Elliot! Answer me! Who else is fighting for her attention?!"

"Kate."

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**Stem**


	4. Chapter 4

**CPOV**

"Kate? What the fuck does Kate want with her?"

"I don't know dude, it's like Ana is this shiny new toy and Claire and Kate are fighting over her gets to play with her. It's a fun show to watch."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's not like Claire and Kate get along or anything."

"I know bro, there's not much we can do about that, so I guess it shouldn't surprise either of us that they're fighting for Ana's friendship."

What the fuck can my wife be up to? Does she really want to be friends with Ana so desperately?

"So tell me, Elliot, who seems to be winning this friendship contest? I may be bias but my money is on my beautiful wife Claire."

"I don't blame you for leaning towards Claire. Let's keep this between us bro. Ordinarily, I too, would lean towards Claire, but I have to say, my wife's BFF skills have never shined brighter!" Elliot boasts with pride.

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it! Maybe Kate just needed to meet the right person in order to let her friend skills shine through. Who knows? All I know is that I've never in my life seen Kate so concerned over anyone other than herself, or me of course."

"Of course. Are we talking about the same Kate here?"

"We are."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Careful little bro, my best advice to you would be to steer clear from little Ana Brady. She may be a tiny little thing but I'm sure she packs quite a punch."

"Oh Jesus, she does Elliot...I mean she **_really_** does."

"Dude, you are so whipped."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I hate to say it bro, but I think you've got it bad for her. You're smiling, shit man, you're walking on air! Dude, I've not seen you like this before, not even with Claire!"

"Oh God Elliot, please don't say that. What am I going to do?"

"What are _you_ going to do? What am _I_ going to do? My married baby brother is falling for my employee's wife! I'm caught in the middle of this mess."

"Help me, Elliot. For the first time in my adult life, I have no idea what to do."

"The first thing you need to do is find out why your wife has taken an interest in Ana. I'll do the same thing on my end with Kate."

"Thanks Elliot, I couldn't share this with anyone but you."

"Really? Not even that shrink of yours?"

"Especially not that shrink of mine. John would probably tell me to come clean with Claire. I can't do that."

_Not yet anyway._

"Wow, thanks bro. That really means a lot to me."

"Let's have lunch again tomorrow, and we'll compare notes, only meet me at Ray's this time. What do you say?"

"Sounds good Christian, it's a date."

**Elliot's POV**

"Baby, you were fantastic."

"So were you Elliot, as always."

Now's the best time to attempt to grill my wife, she's always in a great and very relaxed mood after sex, especially after I've made her come three times, maybe four, I'm not too sure about that last one.

"Baby, can I ask you something?"

Kate rolls off of me, runs her hands on my chest and says point-blank, "Four times."

"No, not that. Wait a sec, really? Four times?! Damn, I'm so good."

"You are Elliot, so very, very good." Kate replies as she gently strokes my cock.

Shit! I better make this fast, I'm getting hard again.

"Thanks baby, yes, he wants you too, but first I need to ask you something."

"Go on." Kate moans as she continues to stroke me.

"I wanted to ask you about Ana."

Holy shit! What am I thinking? I just fucked my wife and made her come four times and I mention another woman while she's rubbing my cock.

Shit! I hope she doesn't snap it off.

"What do you want to know Elliot?"

What? She's not going to snap it off or crush my balls?

"Um, who are you and have you done with my wife?"

"Huh?"

"Kate, I just mentioned another woman." I say as I slowly and very carefully remove her hand from my precious apparatus. "A very beautiful woman no less."

Kate gently puts her hand back on my cock and I brace myself for the impact.

"And your point is?"

"Kate, I don't mean to press my luck here, but why haven't you crushed my balls or snapped my cock in two? I just mentioned another woman, a very beautiful woman at that!"

Kate takes a deep breath and repositions herself, she takes me in her mouth and I shout, "Don't do it!"

She slowly and lovingly proceeds to suck me off.

I, for the life of me, will _never_ understand women!

"Don't do what? Lick you? Taste you? Make you come in my mouth?"

"Fuck, Kate! I thought you were gonna 'Bobbit' me with your teeth!"

"Oh no baby, I love your super dick much too much to cause it, or you any harm, now relax and let me take care of you."

* * *

I slowly recover from one of the best blow jobs Kate has ever given me and she says, "Now, what about Ana? What do you want to know?"

"Why are you being so nice to her?"

Kate lies on and kisses my chest.

"I like her, Elliot. She's such a tiny and pretty little thing but she looks so lost and...I don't know, lonely. I saw Claire try to get her hooks into Ana at your Grey Construction party. It was bad enough that Claire took all the credit for throwing what I will readily admit, was a fantastic affair but, she did have a little help from Grace, Mia and myself."

"Oh baby, you know that's just her way."

"I know, but really, she can be so annoying, and when I saw her with Ana?! Poor little thing, she reminded me of Bambi, big baby doe eyes, overwhelmed by the splendor of it all. I had to get her away from Claire."

"You did good Kate, really good."

"Oh? Why the interest in Ana? Isn't it enough that she is in your employ?"

"I was just curious and you were spot on. Ana is the best receptionist I've ever had. She got all my documents in order, she's streamlined my payroll system, hell, she's even managed to find a way for me to cut costs on my materials without sacrificing quality."

"I'm happy things are working out for her."

"Yup, she seems very happy to be working for me."

"I'm so glad. If she isn't happy in her personal life, at least I know she's happy in her professional life."

"Why isn't she happy in her personal life? She's always smiling and she's like a ray of sunshine whenever I see her."

"It's complicated Elliot."

"Fill me in, how can I help?"

Kate tells me that Ana and Quinn have been having intimacy issues. Now there's a term I'm all too familiar with. I remember as a child having to go to therapy as a family with my parents, Mia and of course Christian. We had to learn and understand Christian's limits regarding touch.

"Intimacy issues? How so? I mean, can Quinn and Ana tolerate touch?"

"Of course they can tolerate touch, it's not like that."

"What's it like?"

"Quinn is a workaholic, he wants to be like you. I think you need to reduce his hours. He needs to spend more time with Ana, maybe they can work things out."

"Kate, I've told him to slow down. He's the one setting the pace. He reminds me of Christian, he's determined to succeed and make a name for himself."

"Really?"

"By any means necessary." I say.

"Poor Ana, I really hope they can work their way through this." Kate says as she kisses me gently.

"Yeah, me too." I whisper quietly, knowing all too well, that I didn't mean a word of what I just said.

**Author's Note**

**Ray's Boathouse is a restaurant in Seattle. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks, **

**Stem**


	5. Chapter 5

**CPOV**

"How was your day, love?"

"Oh you know, the usual." Claire says as she attempts to feed Steel some macaroni and cheese. "Come on sweetie, open for mommy."

I make a funny face at Steel who smiles at me and then, turns away from her food.

I notice Claire is getting frustrated. "Why don't you let her feed herself?"

"What? She'll end up making a mess."

"Yes, that's what babies do, Claire."

"Not my baby." Claire coos at her.

Steel smiles and makes raspberries.

"Do you want Charlie Tango, Steel?" I ask in my kiddie voice.

Steel grins at me, her eyes light up, and her chubby little arms fly up and down. The plastic plate that was in Claire's hand lands on her lap, spilling the mac and cheese on her skirt.

"Damn!" Claire shouts. "Look at this! Christian, don't get her so excited."

"Relax Claire, it's just a skirt."

"And you want to have _more_ kids?!"

I immediately glare at her and snap, "I thought it was a _mutual_ decision Claire?"

I notice Gail attempting to make a hasty exit.

"Gail, wait. Can you get me another serving of mac and cheese, so I may finish feeding Steel?"

"Of course Mr. Grey, I can feed Steel if you like. You know I adore her."

"Thanks Gail, but I want to do it."

"Very good sir."

Claire moves to the sink, attempting to wipe the mess off of her skirt while Gail hands me a plastic dish.

Gail quickly leaves the area.

"I don't know if I can _do_ this, Christian! I don't know if I can _handle_ another baby!"

I give Claire a quick piercing look, then I return my attention to our beautiful baby girl.

I take a small spoon of food and make sputtering noises, "Here comes little Charlie Tango, open your mouth Steel."

"Da-da, dango!" Steel shouts as her arms flail.

"Claire! Did you hear that? Steel said Da-da and tango!"

"Oh my gosh! She spoke, Christian! She really spoke!"

* * *

"Christian? Are you coming to bed? It's getting late."

I look up from my laptop and see Claire looking desirable in a cream-colored gown.

"I'll be up in a minute, I have to go over some figures first."

"Ok, I'll meet you in bed. Don't be too long, darling."

"I won't, love."

I go over the numbers of Hyde Publishing. I can see that he runs a very tight ship. This is a very profitable business.

My office phone rings and the display indicates that I have an incoming call from Hyde.

Well, well, well, speak of the devil himself.

"Grey."

"Grey, you cock sucker! What the hell are you trying to do?"

"What are you talking about and who the fuck is this?"

"You know damn well who it is. It's Jack! Jack Hyde you self-righteous bastard!"

"Jack, how are you mate?"

"Don't fuck with me Grey. Get to the point, what do you want?"

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"You heard me! You own my ass, what do you want."

I don't think twice about what I'm going to say, I let him have it.

"Listen Hyde and listen good, I'm only going to say this once. I know who you are and I know what you've done. I can see that you run a tight and very profitable ship."

"I do! So why the hell are you fucking with me you bastard?!"

"I'm fucking with you because you ogled my wife. I saw you looking at her and I know what kind of fucked up thoughts were going through your mind. I decided to do some digging and I found some very interesting information on you and how you work with your assistants, you sick fuck!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Really? So if I were to ask these women certain questions and I was able to protect their identity, you don't think they would come forward?"

The fucker has finally gone silent. He's probably shit all over himself.

"Hyde, answer me!"

"What do you want Grey?"

"The first thing you're going to do, is apologize to these women. The second thing you're going to do is hire them back and the third thing you're going to do is work in a male only environment. I'm going to be keeping tabs on you and trust me when I say, if you fuck this up, I'll ruin you!"

"Shit!"

"That's right fucker, shit. You better get your shit together or else!"

I end the call feeling better, Jack Hyde isn't going to fuck with anyone else, not if I can help it!

* * *

I leave my office and notice Claire sitting in great room flipping through the channels.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask.

"Not all."

I sit next to Claire on the sofa and ask, "What are you doing?"

"Just channel surfing, nothing is really on." Claire replies as she continues to mindlessly change the channel.

"So, why are you here?"

"I was just waiting for you."

"Oh."

"Christian, how did your lunch with Elliot go?"

This is perfect! She brings up Elliot and it's a perfect segue to Ana.

"It wasn't that good."

"Why is that?"

"We were supposed to meet for lunch at Ray's Boathouse, but something happened and he couldn't leave the office. I had to meet him, _there_."

Claire laughs and says, "_There_? You mean to tell me went to the shit hole?"

"Yup, that place is a danger zone. He really needs to demo and rebuild."

"Oh wait, if you went to the shit hole, you saw Ana? Right?"

Oh shit, here we go.

"I did."

Claire makes a face and says, "You know, I wanted Ana to work for me, but Kate got her hooks into her and suggested she work for Elliot and you know Kate. She wouldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Oh? So that's how she ended up there. Kate told her about the open position at Grey Construction?"

"Yes. Honestly, Kate is so pushy."

"Well, she _is_ a reporter."

"She's not on the job twenty-four seven! I really wanted Ana to work for me!"

"Why the interest in Ana?"

"I like her, she seems nice, but I can tell that she and gorgeous husband of hers are having problems."

"Oh? Are they?"

"Yes, they are. I have a way of knowing these things."

"So, you think he's gorgeous eh?"

"Oh darling, nothing and no one can hold a candle to you, you know that don't you. I love you Christian, always."

"Let's get you upstairs, I want to fuck you...hard."

"Yes, darling, let's."

After fucking my wife into sweet oblivion, she catches completely me unawares. I'm lying on my back and she sits up quickly, she puts her hands on my face and forces me to look into her beautiful green eyes, "Christian, that was amazing."

"It was just as amazing for me too, Claire."

"Christian, I love you so much. You know that don't you? I need for you to know that."

"I know Claire, I do. What's going on?"

Claire starts to weep and as the tears trickle slowly down her cheek she says, "I didn't mean what I said about not wanting to have another child. I just feel overwhelmed at times."

"Hey, it's ok. Maybe we should hire a full-time nanny to help out, especially when we add to our nest, maybe now, we can purchase a home on the sound. You know it's what I've always wanted."

"I don't want a full-time nanny, I was raised by nannies and I hated it. I don't want my kids to be..."

"Hey, it's ok, this is a conversation for another time, don't worry about."

"Oh darling, I do love you, so very much."

"I love you too, Claire."

After we speak we get lost in one another again.

I've made my decision, I have to let Ana go, regardless of the confusing feelings I have her. I can't do this to Claire or to Steel. I love my wife and I love my family.

There is one thing I have to do for Ana, before I completely let her go and I won't stop until the job is done. It's for Ana's own good. I cannot put into exact words what I feel about her but I do know this, I do care about her and her safety. I will do everything in my power to ensure that she is always safe and protected.

I fall asleep as my wife strokes my face. Claire wakes me up in the middle of the night, she wants to have more fun and I'm always ready to fuck my wife.

I'm making love to Claire and it feels amazing. The urgency of our lovemaking, our fucking and our raw carnal need to connect, not only with our bodies but with our souls as well, is beyond anything I've ever felt. Perhaps I can reconnect with my wife in this way, the little seeds of doubt are no longer rooted in my soul, they've been gutted and pulled out from the soil, no longer will I allow them to grow inside of me. No more doubts about the love that I have for Claire.

We both find our release together and she shouts, "Christian! Oh God Christian, I love you!"

"I love you too, Claire!"

"Claire? It's me Ana!"

I look at the face below me and I see Ana, crystal blue eyes, pale skin and chocolate layered hair. She's fucking glowing!

"HOLY SHIT!" I shout as I jump out of the bed.

"Christian! Christian! Are you alright? You must have had a nightmare?" Claire says as she jumps out of bed to console me.

"Oh my God. Claire, you're here. Thank fuck!"

"I'm here darling. It's ok, it was just a nightmare, let's go back to bed."

"Yes, just a nightmare."

If that's what you want to call, the best fucking wet dream that I have ever had in my entire life. Sign me up for a lifetime of nightmares like that.

Holy shit!


	6. Chapter 6

**Kate's POV**

He's my brother-in-law and even if he is an ass, I still love him like a brother, so I will do what he says.

_Ok Kate, let's do this._

"Hey baby." I say was I walk in the bedroom and watch Elliot pack his suitcase. "Elliot, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"I just got a call, one of my jobs in Los Angeles is about to get shot down. I need to fly out there yesterday, in order to make things right." Elliot replies sounding slightly distressed.

I really don't like to see him like this, but I know that I need to focus on the bigger picture.

"Really? Can't you send anyone else?" I reply as I pout. "What about Quinn? He's your go-to-guy isn't he?"

"Actually, I'm taking Quinn with me. I want to see if he can handle the pressure. This will be his first real test."

"Fine." I snap. "Here, let me help me help you pack. How many days and will you be...entertaining?"

Elliot freezes in his tracks.

Oh shoot! What the heck am I thinking? I'm offering to _pack_ for him? What's more, I'm offering to pack 'entertaining' clothes for him so that he can hang out with those sick horny bastards! Bad move, Kate! He's going to figure this out! I'm so busted!

"Kate, what's going on? Why in the hell are you offering to help? And yes, I will be entertaining, I know you hate that." Elliot states.

"Look Elliot, you know how I feel about this. I hate that you entertain your clients, but there's no getting around it. Bottom line is, I love you, and I know you love me. You may get a lap dance here and there, which you know I abhor, but you always come home to the one who takes care of you."

Elliot looks at me and I so know what is on his mind.

"Elliot, what are you thinking now, you naughty boy." I whisper in my sexy, I'm going to fuck you hard voice.

"Right now I'm thinking I don't need to get there, yesterday. To hell with yesterday. Today, right now, I need to fuck my wife."

"Damn right you do." I reply, as I start removing my clothes.

"Stop, I want to rip your clothes off of you baby."

"As you wish." I whisper.

Whew. We got away with that one. Now on to plan part two, of this little scheme.

* * *

"Elliot?" I whisper, as I try to regain my senses from being on the receiving end of Elliot's master fucking skills.

"Hmmm?" He replies.

"Elliot, are you coherent?"

"Hmmm..."

"Listen Elliot, I know it was good and everything, but you need to focus here."

"Come on baby, I'm just relaxing. You made me come, so good and so hard."

"I know, but I want to talk business with you."

"Business? Now? What kind?"

_Ok Kate, just be cool. You can do this._

"Well, since you're going to be out-of-town for a while, I would like to know if I could borrow Ana?"

"Borrow Ana?"

"Yes, I want to borrow Ana. May I, please?"

"Uh, sure you can, I guess. What have you got in mind?" He asks as he sits up, trying to read me.

Silly boy, you can't read me. I smile and then give him my impassive look, he crosses his eyes at me and I giggle.

"Come on Kate, what's up? Tell me. What are you up to?"

"I'm not up to anything, Elliot."

"Ok, so I'll ask again. What have you got in mind, with Ana?"

"Oh I don't know, I just want to see what she can do, you know, work wise and such."

"Trust me, the girl is sharp."

"Actually, I know that. It's just my excuse to get to know her better. Elliot, you know I'm not good at the friend thing, but it's different with Ana, she's such a sweetheart. I can tell, I want to be friends with her, not only for me but for her as well. She's so alone and I don't want her getting involved with Claire. She needs to steer clear from her."

"Kate, you've always had this underlying competition with Claire, but I actually do believe you are sincere, especially when it comes to Ana."

"I am, Elliot. See that? She even makes me a better person, just by knowing her. She's a diamond in the rough and I'm going to polish her until she's shiny and then Quinn won't stand a chance. He'll fall in love with her all over again, just like the first time."

"You really _do_ care about her, don't you?"

"I do, I _really_ do and I want her to be happy, in all facets of her life."

"Ok, baby. You can have her while I'm out, I shouldn't be more than two weeks, but when I return, she's mine again. Deal?"

"Deal. I love you Elliot."

"I love you too Kate, always."

* * *

I wake up the next morning with renewed purpose. I see Elliot and Quinn off, I suggested to Elliot, that he ask Christian for use of his private jet, but he declined. Elliot is fond of long drives and since they will have a driver, it will allow plenty of time for Ell and Quinn to bond. Perhaps Elliot can give Quinn some friendly husband advice, so that he and Ana can find their way back to one another. Elliot is very good at doing something without making it obvious. I'm very lucky that Elliot is my husband and I let him know every day and every night.

I feel extremely guilty for leaving Elliot out of the loop, regarding Christian's plan, but I know deep down, that this is for the best. I'm very excited about our plan and I decide not to waste any time. I grab my cell phone and call Ana, at once.

"Hello?" Ana says.

"Good morning Ana, it's Kate. Kate Grey, Elliot's wife."

"Kate? Hi, how are you?"

I don't waste any time and get right to the point.

"Listen Ana, since Elliot had a work emergency and is out-of-town I asked if I could, for lack of a better word, borrow you."

"Borrow me?" Ana giggles.

Geez, she even has a lovely giggle, if I wasn't straight I would fall for her!

"Yes, borrow you. You will not report to Grey Construction this morning, you will report to my office downtown. I'm going to text you the address, so don't be late, I expect you there at nine am sharp."

Uhm, ok. Elliot did call me earlier to state that I would be reporting you, so I guess it's all been cleared?"

"Yes, it's all been cleared."

"Ok, I'll meet you at your office in a couple of hours."

"That you will, Ana. See you soon." I say and end the call.

I'm so excited and I can already tell that this plan was an excellent idea. Christian and I will both get what we want, and I also may just get a new friend.

What Christian has offered to do for Elliot is such a kind-hearted gesture. When I thanked Christian for doing this, he quickly said, it wasn't a big deal, it was a matter of safety, but I know better. He's been after Elliot to demolish and rebuild his shit-hole of an office for years. The only thing I don't understand is, why now? Why has he now decided to put his idea into action? The reporter in me wants to know, but the wife in me is only grateful that my husband will now return to work in a new and now, finally safe, work environment!

* * *

Ana reports to my office downtown which is conveniently located near GEH. I have one of my assistants give Ana the grand tour. While Ana is still enjoying the tour, Christian stops by to ask how our little scheme is going and I explain that all is going according to plan. I asked why he physically came to my office rather than call and inquire. He said he wanted to thank me and to personally deliver to me, a bouquet of flowers.

They are absolutely stunning, Christian went all out. He's such a sweetheart, how the hell did he end up with Claire? Ugh!

I thanked him and gave him a kindly peck on the cheek. I could literally hear all the women and some men in the office swoon as I walked him out.

Christian looks around before he makes his exit and I have to ask, "What's up Christian? You looking for something?"

_Or maybe someone? Hmmmm?_

"Actually, I'm trying to get a feel for how safe your office really is. Perhaps you too, are due for an upgrade."

He's lying.

Why?

I don't know, but for the moment, I don't care. I'm happy my husband will return from his business trip, and he will now be safe, I won't have to worry about him and his decrepid work space, and that's all that matters, for now anyway.

I'll find out what's going on with Christian. I'm a reporter, and the reporter in me, won't let this go. Anytime something interesting happens, or if something piques my curiosity, I search and dig until I find the answers, I always do...

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**Stem**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note**

**This is a brief update, as we look into Ana's state of mind. **

I woke up this morning feeling sad and depressed as I recall the conversation that Quinn and I had, the night before. Quinn explained that he would be going out-of-town to assist Elliot with a business crisis in Los Angeles.

I was planning my morning feeling a bit lost, since I knew Elliot wasn't going to be there. I suppose I would be taking my orders from Toby. Elliot must have known that I would be feeling somewhat unsure as to what I would be doing since he wasn't there to give me my daily tasks.

My duties vary on a day-to-day basis. I was startled back to reality as I received a call from Elliot, telling me that I am to report to work with Kate at her office. He didn't tell me anything else, only that he's sure that Kate would be calling me with all the details. No sooner do we hang up, when my phone rings once more, it's Kate and she fills in the blanks.

I kindly tell her that Elliot explained everything to me and that I was to expect her call. I'm actually looking forward to spending my work days with Kate. This will be an opportunity for me to finally break away from Claire. I don't understand why she's been taking me out to lunch, it's very strange for the obvious reason. She's also been very friendly and kind to me, offering to show me around the city and to be my personal tour guide.

I don't get it, I have no idea why she is being so nice to me and frankly, if I hadn't spent that one night with Christian, I'm not sure that I would have been able to have been so kind to her in return. I find her to be very dominating and it's difficult to say 'no' to her. I feel awful for pretending to like Claire, but I don't want to do anything to call attention to myself or to Christian, at least that's what I say in mind.

I have put myself in the middle of this mess and I have no one else to blame for my mistakes. If I could turn back time and change what I did, I would in a heartbeat. I hate myself for thinking this, but truthfully, if I could have enjoyed our one night together with out having these other connections to Christian's family, I wouldn't regret a thing. I know that's a horrible thing to say but it is how I feel and least I can be honest with myself about that. I do wish I had a friend in this city that I could confide in. I can't help but go back to that night with Christian.

The way that Christian made me feel, they way he held me and loved me and worshipped me, it was beyond anything that I've ever felt before and will probably never feel again. That thought alone hurts me physically, because that only reinforces the fact that my marriage is in serious trouble, never mind the obvious one night, that one magical and glorious night.

Oh God, I really need to stop thinking about that night and focus on what I need to do, both for myself and for Quinn. He doesn't deserve this.

Yes, I know there are many couples who have had affairs and have somehow managed to repair, work through and fix their problems. I don't want to be another statistic, I do love Quinn, very much, I'm just not sure that I'm still **_in love_ **with Quinn.

I've heard people say that over and over again, _"I love you, I'm just not **in love** with you,"_ in the movies and on TV. I always thought it was such a cliché and a crock of shit. A sick part of me giggles because who would have thought? Now I know exactly what that statement means and it breaks my heart.

**STOP!**

**I AM GIVING YOU AN ADVANCED WARNING, IN CASE YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. **

**PLEASE DO NOT CONTINUE TO READ, IF YOU DO NOT WANT A SPOILER! **

**THANK YOU!**

**Let me begin by saying, Thanks so much for the reviews, I do appreciate all of them. **

**Especially the guest reviewer who said, "This story sucks" and the other guest who questions "the point of this story" and then tells me to shove this story up my ass. **

**Um, ok? Lol!**

**I know it seems like I'm dragging this out but, I promise certain things will _happen, _on or before Chapter 10. **

**Thanks again,**

**Stem**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kate's POV**

Once Ana returns from receiving the grand tour and massive welcome and once the office have calmed down after an impromptu visit from "The Great Christian Grey," I'm at a loss of what I actually want to do with little miss Ana Brady. I mean, I really didn't have any intention of having Ana 'work' for me, I just wanted her near. I really like her and I want to do everything I can to keep her away from Claire, so rather than have her work for me, I have Ana shadow me.

I must admit that I do want her imput, ideas and suggestions as to how I go about finessing a certain reluctant person of interest, to give me an exclusive interview. Ana seems shy and some what reclusive and I want to do my best to attempt to get her out of her shell. I know she can be a real go getter if she just gives herself the opportunity.

I have Ana set up her work station in the office next to mine, it's currently vacant, as it belongs to my assistant who is currently and paternity leave.

I start my day and I get lost in reports and before I know it, it's almost lunch time. I check Ana's office next door and I see that she's on the phone, nodding and smiling. I wonder what's going on? Perhaps it's a call from Quinn, hopefully telling her that he misses her already.

I'm about to quietly back away when I hear Ana say, "Excellent, thanks so much. Yes, she will definitely be there."

No, way. She did not just secure me an interview with Neil did she? How in the hell did she manage that?

Ana hangs up and says, "Kate! I did it!"

She runs up to me and catches me completely off guard as she envelops my in a very tight embrace, aside from my mother, I've never really been held like this before from another female, anyway. I like it, it feels...nice.

"Oh Kate, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hug you, I'm just..."

"It's ok!" I shout as I hug her in return. "Did you really do it?"

"Almost, I need to make two more phone calls to confirm that this is a done deal."

"Oh my gosh, may I sit here and watch you in action?" I ask.

Ana giggles and says, "Of course, boss!"

A few phone calls later, it's arranged! I'm not exactly sure how she managed to pull this off, the only thing I do know is that it has really happened! Ana has secured me an interview with Neil Patel. Neil is a Seattle-based entrepreneur, angel investor, and analytics expert. He is mostly known for his work in digital marketing and as the co-founder of the analytics companies KISSmetrics and Crazy Egg. Securing the interview will do wonders for my already thriving career and I have Ana to thank for it.

I look at her and smile, I'm so happy.

"Kate, what is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ana. I'm just so happy."

"Well, I'm glad."

"Me too, you have no idea what you've done for me. You are amazing!"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but thanks."

"Thank you, Ana."

She really is amazing and as I try to think of way to thank her, my mind goes crazy with ideas.

"Come on, Ana." I say as I take her hand.

"What? Where are you taking me?"

"Never mind that, just grab your bag and let's go."

"Ok, but what are you up to?"

"Fun!" I say as I squeal with delight.

Ana giggles and I can tell that today, is going to be a great day and that this, is that start of what will soon be, a wonderful friendship!

* * *

**APOV**

I am having a lovely time, spending my day with Kate. We've really bonded over a period of less than four hours. I feel an immediate kinship with her and I do not know why, I just know that I feel comfortable with her.

She must feel the same way because she opened up to me and shared some intimate details of her private life and all I did was ask one little question while we were on the receiving end of the best foot and leg massage followed by a pedicure.

"Kate? I feel tension between you and Claire."

"You do? Why is that?" Kate asks rather innocently, but I know she's feigning ignorance.

"Well, I remember when you showed up at Grey Construction on my first day of work. You wanted to surprise me by taking me out to lunch, only Claire beat you to it. Remember that?"

"Vaguely." Kate replies.

"Kate? Come on now. The look on your face was priceless."

"Ok fine. Yes, I was upset. I wanted to be your friend and my feelings were hurt that she reached out to you after shutting me down for so long a time."

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

"I'll tell you exactly what I mean." Kate says in a huff.

Kate goes on to tell me that she and Claire dislike one another because they seem to have similar personalities. They are both strong, beautiful and very smart women.

Kate has a longer history with the Greys and Kate feels that Claire somehow feels a bit jealous of that. Kate married Elliot before Claire married Christian.

Kate and Elliot have been married for four years while Claire and Christian have been married for three. Kate tried really hard to befriend Claire, especially in the beginning when Christian began dating Claire. Claire wasn't comfortable with Kate and Kate wondered if Claire felt a little jealous and insecure around Kate. Kate couldn't for the life of her understand why, because Claire is a stunning beauty and she's brilliant as well.

Kate tried even harder to befriend Claire when Christian became engaged to her, but Claire still shut her down. The only reason Kate was in Claire's wedding was because Christian demanded it.

"You mean to tell me, that even after the way she treated you, you _still _wanted to be in the wedding party?" I ask in complete shock.

Kate looks at me with saddest face I've ever seen and nods, rather meekly. "I did. I'm pretty pathetic, I know, but there's something you have to understand Ana. I don't many friends, no real ones anyway. I don't have any sisters. I don't mean to sound conceited or anything, but I've always been...um...pretty and when you are pretty, well, people, women mostly, tend to not treat you very well. I've always had trouble making friends throughout school and I thought, that since Claire is beautiful, stunningly beautiful really, that she would not feel intimidated by me."

"Makes sense." I reply.

"I thought so too, then I come to find that she is jealous because I was the 'first' daughter in law. I mean, really? I can't win!"

"I'm sorry about that Kate."

"It's fine, I have a real sister in Mia."

"Mia?" I ask.

Kate nods and says, "Yup! I love Mia and she's wonderful. She's Elliot and Christian's little sister. She's a spit fire and she's warm and friendly and beautiful and sweet and kind and...I could go on and on about Mia. She's my only friend, well, until you came along."

"Are we friends?" I ask.

"I would like to think so."

"Yes, we are friends Kate."

"Ok, since we're friends, tell me about you. Tell me about you and Quinn."

I stiffen up a little, knowing it's now my turn, to share what was once a happy and fulfilling life that has since become quite vacant.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

"Not much, only everything." Kate giggles and nervously giggle back.

Kate can feel my apprehension, knowing I'm about to give her full disclosure.

"It's ok, Ana. You can trust me."

I nod in reply. I smile, and say, "Ok, here goes nothing. Quinn and I met in middle school..."

I fill her in from the moment that we met. Quinn was originally from back East, Boston to be exact. His parents divorced and his mother got custody of him. He's an only child like me and I met him on the first day of middle school. My parents weren't divorced at the time, but I could sense that they were having problems. I didn't have anyone to talk to about it, since I was a quiet person and kept mostly to myself.

I accidentally bumped into Quinn, literally. He was lost and flustered and knocked me over while rushing to look for his home room. He quickly apologized and helped me up. He picked up my books and asked if I knew my way around the school. He further explained that he was new not only to the school but to the area as well. He had the most adorable East Coast accent and he was beautiful to boot. It just so happened that we had a few classes together. Starting with first period. We soon became fast friends.

Quinn became popular at once as the new kid in school and I was soon lost in the shuffle. Quinn never did forget about me, of course he couldn't because we had many classes together in middle school and in high school.

He was captain of the football time and I was in the Chess club. He was loud and always voiced his opinion, I was quiet and doing everything I could not to call attention to myself. We were study buddies and while I quietly fell in love with him, he dated girl after girl after girl.

He was constantly asking me for advice about girls and I suffered in silence, offering him the best advice I could, while kicking myself at the same time.

One day, he came up to me at lunch. It was our senior year in high school. He said he needed to speak to me right after school, it was an emergency. So I waited for him at our usual spot in front of the school's library.

While I was waiting for Quinn, Jason James approached me. He greeted me with a smile and I had to turn to make sure that it was me that he was greeting. I was so nervous, I'm not sure what or if I said anything. The next thing you know, he's asking me to the back to school dance. I didn't know what to say, I mean he was up there with the popular crowd and I was a quiet bookworm. I didn't even know that he knew my name.

I'm not sure if I would have gone to the dance with him or not because Quinn didn't give me the chance to reply. He quickly said that I was going to the dance with him and that I was officially his girl. I turned to look at Quinn, partly excited and partly angry because I thought he really wanted me to be his girl, but then the sensible part of me realized that he was only trying to protect me.

"Holy cow? What happened next Ana?" Kate asks.

I forgot Kate was here, I was rambling on and on about my story.

"Well, I yelled at Quinn and said that I didn't need his protection and that I could take care of myself."

"And?"

"Well, Quinn stated that he knew that I could take care of myself but he wanted to be sure. I was so angry at him and more so at myself as well, for believing for just one brief moment that he would have the slightest interest in me. Fortunately or unfortunately, I let him know that."

"What did he do?"

"He said, _'Wait a sec Ana? Are you telling me that you care about me...you know, like care, care about me?'_ I didn't know what to do or say. I bowed my head, feeling the tears running down my cheek, he lifted my face and said, _'Ana, are you that blind?' I've always cared about you, I never thought, well, you know, that you would be interested in me. You're so beautiful and smart and I'm just a loud mouth jock and I..'_ You're more than that! I shouted at him. _'You're sweet and kind and funny and you're always looking out for me and...'_ then he said, _'I look our for you because I love you Ana, I've always loved you,'_ and then he kissed me. The rest as they say, is history."

"Holy shit! So it's been you two since high school?" Kate asks.

"It's always been him for me, ever since the first time we met, only now..."

"Now? Now what, Ana?"

"I don't know, we've grown, his priorities have changed. He's always working, he leaves early, comes home late at night, we aren't as...intimate as we once were and..." I start to sob, thinking about the pain of never being able to conceive.

"And what? Ana? He didn't..."

"No, no. It's me, I can't have baby."

One of the women rubbing my feet offers me a tissue and some water. I'm spilling my guts while getting a pedicure. What a sad person I am.

"Oh Ana, I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yes, so am I. The worse part was, when I told Quinn, he didn't seem upset at all. I mean, yes, he comforted me but he said that he's perfectly fine not having any children."

"It must have hurt, to hear him say that."

"It gets worse, he said that some things are meant to be, or not to be, and that we would have to live with it, he then proceeded to pour me a glass of wine, that's it. After that, he was gone. He needed to go out-of-town for a couple of days on business. That's when he met up with Elliot at the job site in Los Angeles."

"Which is where they are now." Kate says.

I nod.

"When did you two get married?" Kate asks.

"We were young, he just turned nineteen and I was eighteen. My dad Ray had recently passed away and, I don't know. Perhaps we did marry too young but, I needed someone after losing Ray and when Quinn asked me to marry him, I didn't think twice about it."

"You were young! Too young if you ask me."

"I know, looking back...but, it's too late now. We've been married for five years. Sometimes it seems like only yesterday, other times it seems like it was a million years ago."

"Ana, that's so sad. Do you still love him?"

"I still love him, only I don't know if I'm still _in love_ with him."

"Wow." Kate says in a stoic manner, the mood of the room has gotten depressing.

"I still _want _to be in love him, he's my childhood sweetheart, only it's sort of...actually it's _very_ complicated." I say contemplating whether I should tell her about my night with her brother-in-law.

Kate's ears perk up and I can see her going in to reporter mode.

"Complicated how?" She asks.

I'm about to confess when...

"_Ladies! We're all done here_." The spa technician exclaims. _"Let's move on to facials and a full body rub." _

Saved by the tech!

* * *

**KATE's POV**

After spending most of the morning at a local spa, getting primped and pretty, Ana and I decide to have lunch at Ray's Boathouse.

"Thanks so much for everything, Kate. You really didn't have to go to all this trouble just for me."

"Nonsense Ana, and stop thanking me. I told you, this is my way of thanking you for what you've done for me today, so just enjoy it."

"Ok, I will." Ana replies as she traces the name of Ray on the cocktail napkin.

Shit!

"I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't even think about the name."

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

I can see the tears running down Ana's eyes.

I feel awful for bringing her here. I bow my head in shame, I should have known better.

"It's ok, Kate. It's not your fault."

As Ana and I finish up our meal, I hear a piercing laughter that makes me sick. I look around and what do you know? I see Claire having lunch with Grace. Grace and Claire are about to leave when she spots me and heads towards our table. I love Grace so much but have no desire whatsoever to see or speak to Claire.

"Kate, Ana, how lovely to see you." Claire exclaims in a very fake "I'm so happy to see you" type of voice.

Ugh! Can she be more pretentious?

"Hello Grace, Claire."

"Kate dear, it's lovely to see you."

"You as well Grace." I say and then introduce Grace to Ana and vice-versa.

Grace and Claire are about to make their exit when I see a look on Grace's face. She's pondering.

"Kate darling, may I have a word please?" Grace asks as she takes my hand.

"Of course Grace, anything for you, you know that."

"Claire, Ana, will you excuse us for just a moment please?" I ask, feeling sad that I have to leave Ana alone with Claire.

"Kate dear, I wanted to let you know that I invited Claire for a one week get away."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you know, a week of pampering and such."

"That's lovely Grace, where are you headed?"

"We're going to Palm Springs. Claire's been having some challenges lately and you know, she isn't very close to her parents and I thought I would spend some quality time with my daughter in law. I wanted to be the one to tell you. I didn't want you to hear it from anyone else." Grace whispers.

I wonder why?

"Grace, I appreciate the fact that you came to me with this bit of information, but that really wasn't necessary."

"I know dear, I know you're not insecure, I just, oh I don't know. I don't want there to be any hurt feelings between you two."

I embrace my wonderful mother in law so hard I hear her gasp, "Oh Grace, I do love you so and I'm the luckiest daughter in law to have the best mother in law in the entire world.

"Well now I wouldn't go that far."

"Well, I would and I have. When are you two leaving?"

"Tonight after work. I'm very excited."

"Great, you two have fun!"

"Thank you darling, now you know I don't play favorites but you know how special you are to me don't you darling?"

"Of course I do, Grace. Now go on, don't leave Claire waiting, she's probably pouting knowing that you and I are chatting it up!"

"Indeed, I shall be on my way dear."

This could not have worked out any better!

* * *

"Grace seems like a very nice lady." Ana states as we get in the car.

We get a driver for the week, courtesy of my brother-in-law, Christian.

"Oh Ana, Grace is truly a gem. I'm so fortunate to have her as my mother-in-law. I mean, I have two moms and I love them both so much."

"Yes, you're very lucky." Ana says quietly.

"Where's your mom Ana? Is she near, does she live in Seattle?"

"No, she's in Georgia with husband number three. I do miss her, and I hate being so far away from her."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that."

"It's ok, she's coming to visit for the week."

"Really? When?"

"Today." Ana exclaims.

"Oh?" I reply.

"Yes, I called and told her that Quinn was working out-of-town this week, so she offered to stay with me and keep me company. I've really missed her."

Damn! I was really looking forward to inviting Ana to stay with me, it would have been a perfect opportunity for us to really bond.

Oh well, back to plan "A."

"Ana, if your mother is arriving today, well, don't let me keep you. You probably have tons of things that you'd like to do to prepare for her arrival."

"What?" Ana asks, as her big blue eyes widen in shock.

"You heard me, go on. Take the rest of the day off, matter of fact. Take the entire week off. I can't have you reporting to work while your mom is in town."

"Driver, make a left here. We're dropping Ana off at her residence."

"Yes ma'am." The driver replies.

"Kate, no. I can't do that."

"Listen, Elliot put me in charge and you have to follow my orders, are we clear?"

"Really Kate, you don't mind?"

"Ana, please, this is your mom and you said, just a moment ago, how much you miss her, now go."

"Oh Kate." Ana says as she grabs her bag.

"Go on now, quit stalling." I say feeling a little bit sad that my week of bonding time was just whittled down to merely one day.

"Ok."

Ana is about to get out of the car, but stops in her tracks.

"Ana, what is it?"

Before I know what's happening, Ana embraces and whispers in my ear. It sounds like she's attempting to stifle a sob.

"Thanks, Kate." Ana finally manages to say as she tilts her head back in an attempt to stop the tears.

"For what?" I ask.

"For being so nice to me."

"Oh Ana." I say as I hug her back.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Ana asks.

"Because, you're letting me." I reply.

And for some stupid reason, we both start to cry.

"Oh brother, look at us. We're puddles!" I exclaim.

"Pathetic puddles." Ana replies.

"No, pretty puddles."

"Yes, I like that. Pretty puddles."

"Go on now, enjoy your time with your mom. We'll catch up soon ok?"

"Ok, Kate. Thanks!"

* * *

**CPOV**

Everything is going according to plan. I managed to get Elliot out-of-town, Kate is going to keep Ana busy and away from the shit-hole known as Elliot's office. I will have some of Elliot's own crew demolish and rebuild that shit-hole known as Grey Construction. When I'm done with his shit-hole, it will be looking quite grand. An office building befitting the Grey name but not too over the top that it would cause him to have a major fit.

This will be my parting gift to Ana, a safe and lovely place to work. She's fond of pastel colors and she likes a simple but modern look. I will have Elliot's new office be a place of refuge for Ana, a place where she can be herself and look at beautiful things even though the most beautiful thing in that office will be Ana.

I'm pleased with myself. I'm going to enjoy a nice dinner and have a few celebratory drinks for pulling this off.

Taylor, drops me off at Ray's and I arrange for my R-8 to be sent here.

"You, are the only one allowed to drive her, are we clear, Taylor?"

"Yes sir." Taylor replies with contained enthusiasm.

Yes, he's going to enjoy that little thrill.

My phone vibrates and I see that it's Veronica. Steel's only living relative. She's a great kid, a college student who wants to be teacher.

"Veronica? How are you?"

"Mr. Grey, oh thank goodness you answered. Listen, forgive me for putting you on the spot."

"What spot, I knew you were coming this week and you wanted spend time with your adorable cousin, when can I expect you?"

"Well, here's the thing, Mr. Grey."

"Veronica, it's Christian, either that or Uncle Christian, it's your choice."

Veronica laughs and says, "I think I'll stick with Christian, if you don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all. What's going on?"

Well, here's the thing, I was planning to stay with some college friends of mine but something came up and well, I don't have anyplace to stay."

"Say no more, you know you're more than welcome to stay with us. Steel misses you. When can I expect you?"

"Now, if that's ok?"

"Perfect, I'll make a phone call and let the staff know that you are on your way. There's one thing you should know, Claire's out-of-town for a week, is that going to be a problem for you? I don't want to make things uncomfortable for you."

"No, not all Christian, matter of fact it will make things easier on me because Mrs. Grey has a tendency to..."

Veronica stops short of her thought.

"Yes?" I say.

"Oh golly, sorry Christian, she just makes me feel uncomfortable. Do you remember when you adopted Steel, and you invited me to stay at your home?"

"Yes, I remember. You left earlier than you originally planned. You had to get an early start on your classes."

"That wasn't the real reason Christian. I just said that to be nice, I have nothing against Mrs. Grey, really I don't, she just inadvertently made me feel as though I was a burden to you both."

"I see."

"I'm sure it was all a mistake on my part Christian. Anyway, I'm really looking forward to seeing my little cousin."

"Very well, she'll be waiting for you. Don't wait up for me, I have some things I need to tend to, make yourself at home and feel free to spend all the time you want with Steel. Make sure you take security with you all times. You'll have Sawyer on your watch."

I hear Veronica squeal in delight.

"Sawyer? Yessssss! He's such a hunk Christian! Thank you!"

"He's your guard Veronica, not your boyfriend."

Veronica giggles and says, "I know, but it will be fun to pretend."

"Sawyer takes his job very seriously. I say in a stern tone.

"I know, believe me, I know." Veronica says somewhat dejected.

I wonder if she tried flirting with Sawyer?

"Good! I'll see you sometime tomorrow morning Veronica. Don't wait up for me, I'm not sure how long I plan to be out."

"Ok, no problem. Thanks Christian."

"You don't have to thank me, we will catch up soon."

"Ok, have a good evening."

"I will and do me a favor Veronica."

"Anything."

"Kiss Steel goodnight for me and tell her that Daddy loves her."

"You got it."

Once I end the call, I feel something. A tugging or pulling sensation. I cannot describe it. I've never felt anything like this before. My body is acting strange and I cannot control the sensations that are coursing through my body.

What the fuck is happening to me?

I stand from my table and head towards the bar, I take a seat on the stool and shout to waiter to give me another drink. I'm so frustrated, not understanding what's happening to me.

Shit!

I take a look around the restaurant, it's relatively empty, then I spot her.

Holy fuck!

It's Ana! Ana Brady! My body is responding to Ana!

"Here's your drink sir." The bartender says.

I down it in one gulp and make my way towards Ana's table. She's alone, she looks sad, she's been crying.

Why?

Seeing her like this is breaking my heart. It's taking all of my self-control to not want to whisk her in my arms and console her, while I stroke her back to comfort her.

Why do I feel this way? I don't fucking understand this shit! Damn!

"Christian? What are you doing here?" Ana asks as those baby blues pierce me, making my body react and I inadvertently gasp.

The pull this woman has over me is fucking scary!

Easy Grey, keep cool. Take a deep breath and speak.

"I could be asking you the same thing, Ana. What are you doing here?"

"Well," Ana sniffles. "Brady is gone and I'm alone and then Kate had me work with her this week and then I didn't want to be alone, and so I called my mom, because you know, I miss her, and she was going to stay with me this week, and then Kate, she gave the week off to spend time with my mom and then my mom called because her husband Bob, well, he had this accident and broke his leg and now, you know, well, my mom can't come and she just called and I was sitting here, waiting for her and now, she's not here and she not coming, and I'm lost in this city and I'm scared and Brady's gone and I called Kate and I got her voice mail and now, here I am and..."

She is going on and on talking, in between sobs and it's breaking my heart, but she won't stop talking. I quickly sit down next to her and put my hand on her lap, trying to ease her pain.

She finally stops and begins to sob, uncontrollably.

"Hey, now. Shhhh..." I say, as I place her on my lap.

"It's ok, you're not alone. I'm here. It's going to be just fine."

I say as I stroke her back and kiss her hair.

What the hell am I doing?!

Son of bitch!

**Author's Note**

**Hello,**

**I tried really hard to give you a nice long chapter to make up for the brief update from yesterday. **

**Thank you to momalu. I hope this clears up some questions that you, and perhaps others might have.**

**Thanks,**

**Stem**

**PS**

**I want you all to know that I'm bursting at the seams but all shall be revealed, in time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CPOV**

"Ana, please stop crying. Please. I cannot bear to see you cry."

"Oh Christian, I'm sorry. I don't mean to put this all on you. You're here and aside from Kate, Elliot, and even Claire, I'm really lost. I'm all alone."

Fuck! Claire! I've forgotten all about...

Wait!

Claire's gone. She's with Grace, for the entire week!

My mind is racing and I know this is wrong but at the moment, I don't give a shit. I need to be with her, just one more time, and then I will let her go, forever.

My phone vibrates and I see it's a call from Mia, my overbearing sister. What the hell does she want?

"Mia?"

"Christian! How are you big brother?"

I'm about to reply that I'm busy and in the middle of some important business but of course, Mia, being Mia, she continues to rattle on and on, not giving me a moment to get a word in edgewise.

"Listen, I just found out that Steel's cousin, Veronica is in town. Why didn't you tell me? You know we get along famously!"

Again, not a moment to reply and Mia continues with her tirade.

"Listen-up Christian and listen good. I know that wife of yours is out-of-town with mom, and you are always working and this time I'm not going to take no for an answer. Do you hear me?"

I don't reply because again, I know she will keep talking.

"Christian? Answer me? Are you there?"

"Yes Mia. What is it?" I reply getting agitated because I have Ana on my lap and I want to get off the damn phone. I want to turn my attention back to Ana. She has stopped crying and is cuddling my chest.

Holy shit!

I had no clue she was doing that. Mia has me distracted with her jabbering so I had no idea what Ana was doing. I always react violently when touched and not warned and here's Ana, snuggling up on my chest! What the hell has Ana done to me?

"Well Christian? What do you think?" Mia says as I return from my shocked realization that Ana has touched my chest without incident.

"What are you babbling about, Mia?"

"Christian? What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

"No, try again and make fast it! I'm busy right now."

"Listen to me. I'm at your place with Veronica and Steel. We we want to get away for a little while, you know, do some bonding and spoil Steel. What do you say? Don't worry, we'll have Sawyer with us. This is the only chance I'll get to spoil my niece, since your wife is gone. Please Christian? What do you say? Matter of fact, never mind. I'll answer for you. The answer is, yes. Thanks Christian! I really do appreciate it! And don't worry, we'll take good care of Steel and you have our cell phone numbers and we'll have Sawyer with us, so all will be well. Don't worry, we'll only be gone for a week and I promise to return before your wife gets back, ok? Bye!"

"Mia! Wait!" I exclaim.

"Christian, I'm not backing down. I'm going to do this even if I have to kidnap my own niece!"

"Where are you going?" I ask concerned for my daughter's safety.

I hear Mia squeal in delight, knowing I've just given my consent.

"We're going to the Olympus Spa, it's in Lakewood, not too far from home."

"You're taking Sawyer _and_ Taylor."

"Christian..." Mia whines.

"It's both of them or no deal, that's it! Take it or leave it."

"Fine, Christian. It's a deal."

"Gail is going too, I need someone responsible to take care of my baby girl."

"Ok, Christian. Ok."

"Tell Taylor to take care of all your needs, shop to heart's content and buy little Steel what ever she wants."

"Really Christian? I really get to spoil her?"

"Yes, you do Mia. You're right. You've not had a chance to spoil your niece so, have at it."

"Thanks Christian! We'll be in touch."

"I know you will, have fun Mia and tell Veronica not to worry about the expenses. It's all on me."

I cannot believe this! Claire is gone and Mia has taken Steel. I'm a free man, for a week anyway! It's like this was meant to be. I did not plan for this to happen, it just did. It's strange the way things work out and although I know what I'm thinking about doing is wrong, at this moment, I don't give a shit!

I want her, like I've never wanted anyone ever in my entire life and before I can stop myself, I whisper in her ear.

"Ana, let's get out of here. I've never stopped thinking about you since that night. I cannot believe it's been over six months since we've been together. I want you, I need you, I desire you. I've never felt this pull with anyone else, ever. Please, let me take you away from here."

Jesus!

I cannot believe I just said all that shit! What the fuck?! I need to get out of here before she slaps me.

"Yes, please. I need you, I want you. I want you to love my entire body in the magical way that you do."

"You do?" I ask as I feel my jaw drop.

"Yes, God help me. I do, I want you too. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. As much as I've tried and as much as I know how wrong this is, I need you too. I don't understand why, but I do."

* * *

I take Ana to a different hotel, but this time I came prepared. I made a quick stop and picked up some condoms. I lead her to our room and I must say, it's quite glorious. I don't usually stay in hotels in Seattle since I live here but...

"Christian?" Ana says, calling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to do this?" She asks as we stand apart, facing one another in the bedroom.

Is she having second thoughts? I'm not, not at all.

"Yes, I do want to do this, very much. Are you having second thoughts?" I ask. Please say no. Please, please, please.

She smiles, she fucking smiles and her smile lights up the room, "No, I'm not. I'm not having seconds thoughts. I want you to make love to me, Christian."

"And so, I will, Ana." I say as I approach her.

She's standing near the foot of the bed wearing a simple black dress,I reach my arms around her back and slowly unzip it. I let it fall to the floor as it pools down around her feet. She's standing before me in a black lace bra and matching panties.

I lean down and rub her face against mine as I whisper in her ear, "I do love looking at your body Ana. It's so fucking beautiful."

Ana moans as I nibble on her ear lobe. She's very responsive to my touch. Ana grabs my dress shirt and slowly un-buttons it. As each button is undone, exposing more of my chest, she slowly leans in and gently runs her tiny hands over my chest. It's the most sensual feeling that I've ever felt.

I reach around her and un-snap her bra, freeing her perfect breasts from their captivity. I feel my eyes darkening as I long to taste the tip of her buds. I lean down while she gets on her tip toes, I take one of her perfect buds in my mouth and suck, hard. I can hear Ana moaning with delight.

I grab her breast with my other hand and work her nipple into a hardened peak, pinching it with my thumb and forefinger, demanding for it to harden once more for me. I release her breast from my mouth but only to allow my tongue to work its way around the hardened tip of her nipple.

"Oh, Christian, please..."

God, I fucking love to hear her beg and call out my name.

"You like, baby?" I ask as I take her other breast in my mouth and suck hard.

"Please!" Ana shouts.

"Answer me Ana, you like?" I ask again as I bite down gently on her hardened tip.

"Yes!" Ana shouts.

That's right baby, yes, yes, yes. All fucking night long. I slowly back away and see her face is flushed and her breathing has increased.

Holy shit! Did she come? Did I make her come by doing that shit?

Christ, I'm good. I'm soooooo fucking good at this!

When we were together last time, I told her that she had to tell me what she was going to do before she touched me, other wise I would have a violent reaction. I was sure that by telling her that, she would call off what ever we had planned on doing that night, thinking perhaps that I was some sort of crazed person or some sort of freak.

I think a part of me wanted her to walk away, because I knew that I couldn't. There was of course the other part of me, that was desperate for her to stay and she did. We had an amazing night together, one that I know I will never forget, even though she and I both had to be careful regarding touch, it was still fucking wonderful.

Now, Ana can touch me, so long as I know what she is planning on doing. She looks at me with anticipation, waiting for the ok. I give her a small nod and then slowly kisses my chest.

"Oh God, Ana. That feels so fucking good." She's branding me with her touch, claiming me slowly as she marks me with her lips, loving me, kissing me, worshipping me in way that I've never been touched before. It's fucking mind-blowing how her tiny little lips can make me weak and bring me to my knees with her loving touch.

The last time we were together it was hard and fast, we each fed off of our frenzy. The fucking was raw and carnal and bad and dirty and sexy as fuck! This time, we are taking it nice and slow. I think we both know, this is something that we want to enjoy and savor. I'm not sure what will happen after tonight, I only know that I want to taste every single inch of this bewitching creature and now I know she wants to taste me too. She quickly drops down to her knees, her tiny hands undo my pants and she frees my cock. I look down at her and she looks up at me and smiles. I nod, she grabs me, and takes me in her soft, wet, warm mouth.

Holy fucking hell. Ana has a magical mouth that can do amazing things! Her tongue wraps around my cock like a damn cobra, slithering, slurping and sucking. Her tongue licks me up and down while her thumb starts to rub the tip of my cock.

"Fuck! Jesus Ana!" I shout.

Before I know it, she takes me all in, deep throating me without gagging. She's fucking gifted with that mouth of hers.

I lose myself in her ministrations and the next thing I know, I feel myself grabbing the back of her head, I'm pushing her against me as I continue to thrust in and out of her mouth. The sensation is so fucking good, but it's almost too good of a feeling. I can't control my self! I want this! I need this! I have to let it go!

"Fuck!" I shout as I feel my knees buckle and I explode in her mouth.

Ana swallows everything that I have to offer and when I'm done, she continues to suck on my cock.

Holy shit!

Have you ever had a feeling, a feeling that feels so fucking good, you want it to last a bit longer but at the same time, you want it to stop because you can't take it? Well, that is how Ana is making me feel by continuously sucking on me after I've already come. I can't take that feeling!

"Ana, please. Stop." I beg as I gently touch her head.

"Why?" Ana asks in between slurps.

"I need to lie down." I say as I back up against the bed and fall back.

Ana proceeds to pull off my pants and boxers while I kick off my shoes and socks.

She climbs back on top of me and looks at my chest. I nod in consent and she gently lowers herself on me.

"I can hear your heartbeat." Ana whispers quietly.

"Can you now?" I ask.

"I can." She replies.

"What's it saying?" I ask.

"Thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump."

"Not very exciting." I murmur.

"I guess." Ana replies. "What you did to me...that was exciting."

"It was?" I ask in surprise.

"Very much."

"Oh Ana, you have beautiful sensitive breasts. They're perfect. I enjoyed tasting them and loving them. Did you enjoy it as much as I did?"

Ana nods and proceeds to blush like a cherry tomato.

"What is it, Ana?"

"You uhm...you made me come by doing that." Ana murmurs.

I lift my head to see her face, she's blushing.

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No, never. You were...I don't know, it's like you know my body so well. It's like...nothing I've ever felt before."

Ana adjusts herself so that her arms are on my chest, leaning her chin on her arms, looking right at me. I adjust my pillow behind my head so that I too, can gaze upon her beautiful face. She's glowing, she's gorgeous and I cannot take my eyes off of her.

"Your body is my playground, Ana. It's a secret land of unchartered territory. It's magical and full of so many new and delightful places for me to claim."

Ana's eyes widen in what? Shock? Surprise? Fear? All three?

"That's right baby, I'm going to conquer your body with mine. I'm going to stake my claim because tonight, if only for one night...You. Will. Be. Mine."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I found this to be a very difficult chapter to write. I know that this is Christian and Ana, but the fact that they are both married and cheating on their spouses really challenged me. I'm happy that I'm pushing my limits and finding out more about myself in the process. ****Thanks for reading and please review if you have a moment. **

**Best regards,**

**Stem **


	10. Chapter 10

**CPOV**

Ana adjusts herself so that her arms are on my chest, leaning her chin on her arms, looking right at me. I adjust my pillow behind my head so that I too, can gaze upon her beautiful face. She's glowing, she's gorgeous and I cannot take my eyes off of her.

"Your body is my playground, Ana. It's a secret land of unchartered territory. It's magical and full of so many new and delightful places for me to claim."

Ana's eyes widen in what? Shock? Surprise? Fear? All three?

"That's right baby, I'm going to conquer your body with mine. I'm going to stake my claim because tonight, if only for one night...You. Will. Be. Mine."

"Oh?" Ana replies in a nervous whisper.

"Yes, Ana. You will be mine. You have an amazing body and I want to claim it over and over and over again."

"You uh...you really think my body is that great?"

"Ana, I've never in my life felt a connection like this, it's much more than physical, I don't know how to put it into words. I'm feeling things in body, that's obvious, but I'm also feeling...other things."

"Other things?"

"Yes, I can't explain it."

"Try, please Christian."

"It's like...I don't know...like I can feel it, in my soul."

Holy fuck! What the hell am I saying?!

"Really?" Ana's eyes widen as she smiles.

Thank fuck for that. I've got to be careful with my words, but just being in Ana's presence, it does things to me, makes me feel things and say things I wouldn't ordinarily say.

"Yes, really. Your body is...there are no words to describe it."

"Try, please." Ana pleads.

She's desperate to hear it. She needs some words of praise. This is obviously something she lacks with...no, don't think about him. Close out the entire world, for now, it's only us, together, here and now. Enjoy what you have and live in this moment.

"Your body...it's a fucking masterpiece, Ana. I don't know what else to say, you're wonderful and so is your body."

"What's so wonderful about it?"

"Well, we can start with that mouth of yours. It's fucking amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Jesus Ana, you're amazing. Don't you know that?"

"No, not really."

How can she not know these things. She's got a body that is screaming to be loved, worshiped and fucked senseless. I can do that...if only for a little while.

"Well, you are."

"Um, thanks?"

"Lie down, Ana. It's my turn to make _you_ feel good."

Ana quickly lies down and waits in anticipation, knowing only too well, that I'm going to taste her perfect pink petals. I get off of the bed and slowly back away, allowing her to look at me in my very aroused state. Her eyes rake me up and down and that only fuels my passion and desire.

She looks so beautiful, wearing only her black lace panties. It's taking all my self-control to not rip those panties right off of her and fuck her into a sexed up coma, making her come over and over and over again!

I go to the foot of the bed and gently lift her ankle, I raise it to my lips and lick it gently. Ana begins to quiver and I can see her body tremble with need.

"Christian, please...now." Ana pleads.

And as much as I do want to fuck her, fast, furious and senseless, I manage to regain my control because I plan to take this nice and slow.

"Oh no, baby. We've got all night, and you shall have it fast and hard, but for now, we shall take it nice and slow. I want to taste every inch of your body and worship you in the way you and your body should be worshiped." I say in a voice that I've never heard come out of my mouth...ever!

I can see a tiny bit of her pink petals are exposed as I still have her leg extended upwards, I continuously lick her ankle, and before I can stop myself, I reach down and rip her panties right off of her. She stills for a moment and gasps, but then she relaxes once more. I look between her legs and there she is, in all her glory. Ana's perfect rose, her beautiful pink petals are on full display, exposing themselves, blooming, demanding that I give them the loving care that they so richly deserve. They are calling out to me, almost in command, I can see her beautiful glistening arousal and I long to taste Ana's juices, she is already wet with anticipation.

I had every intention of working my way up to those petals in a slow and sexy pace but looking at them now, so moist and wet with desire, I know that I cannot wait. I want to dive in and lick each and every single petal with my demanding tongue, savoring every last drop of Ana's delicious excitement.

I quickly jump on the bed, landing on my knees. I kneel forward, placing my hands between her thighs and I push them apart. I gaze upon her rose, longing to slip my tongue into each delicate fold, I'm desperate to bring Ana to new heights, heights that I know she has never been aware of, heights that she could never reach with me as her sex guide. I need for her to know that only I am capable of making her body sing.

"Be still Ana, I'm going to taste your desire." I say as I sink my head in between her thighs. I bury my nose into her soft wet pussy and inhale.

"Fuck, Ana. You smell so damn good. I can't wait to taste you. I have to dive in, now."

I hear Ana gasp as I extend my tongue in between her pink folds and I gently lick each soft delicate petal.

"Oh...oh Christian, please." She blossoms with delight, such a sweet tasting rose.

"Easy baby, just relax. I want you to enjoy this as much as I am enjoying it." I moan as I continue to lick each petal. I use my fingers to separate each fold, wanting to be sure that I do not miss a drop of Ana's delicious desire.

"Ana, you taste like heaven baby. I could live off of your desire, I've not tasted anything like you, baby."

"Christian, oh God." Ana says as she starts to squirm.

"No, not yet. Slow down, enjoy this." I say as I continue my ministrations. "You make me feel things I've never felt before Ana." I say as I continue to feast on her pussy.

"Christian, what you're doing to me...oh God."

"You've bewitched me, Ana," I say as dive in deeper, fucking her pussy with my tongue.

"Christian!" She shouts.

"What have you done to me Ana, your nectar is so sweet! You have my heart racing, my head spinning, and all I want to do is taste more of you. Damn woman! I cannot get enough of you!" I shout as I continue thrusting in and out of her sweet and magical world. I rub her clit with my fingers in a frenzied pace, as I continue to taste her. I can hear Ana moaning and I know she is so very close to finding her release.

"Ana, you want it don't you?"

"Yes! Please!"

"How bad, baby?"

"I want it, bad!"

"Do you now?" I tease.

"Christian, please! Don't stop!" Ana shouts as she bucks upwards, pushing her pussy against my face, harder and harder, bucking up against me. She's so fucking hot! I can't take this anymore. I fucking feel like I'm going to come just by making her come, it's that fucking hot!

"Come, Ana! Come for me now and let me taste your cum! I need you! I want you! Come now!"

"Yes!" Ana shouts as she explodes with desire.

I lap up her juices like a thirsty man in the desert who has found his oasis. I am in a frenzy, completely out of control. I jump on top of her, grab her face and kiss her hard, pushing my tongue in her mouth.

"Taste yourself, taste your own magic nectar. See what you've done to me Ana? You've claimed me in a way that I've never been claimed before."

I'm breathless as I continue to kiss her, she kisses me in return and pushes her tongue against mine.

"See how good you taste, this is what tasting you does do to me Ana. Fuck!" I shout in anger.

Anger at myself for allowing this to happen, for allowing Ana to get under my skin!

"Christian, don't stop." Ana pleads and I kiss her once more, only this time Ana pushes her tongue inside my mouth.

"I do taste good Christian, thank you." Ana says and her words only fuel my passion.

I push my tongue in her mouth once more and she grabs it with her mouth and proceeds to suck on my tongue, hard! We are making out like horny teenagers in the back seat of a car.

"Christian, please, take me. I need you inside of me."

We stop making out and I rest my forehead against hers, we are both breathing heavily and as much as I really do want to make love to her, the way are feeling at the moment, we both want and need to be fucked, hard.

"I'm going to fuck you, Ana."

She nods her head quickly, needing this as much as I do. I'm happy that I can read her well enough to know what her body wants and needs.

"I'm going to fuck you...hard, Ana. Brace yourself!" I shout as I pierce her with my cock.

"Fuck!" Ana shouts out, almost as though she's in pain, she quickly adjusts to the invasion of my cock, and she immediately bucks up against me, meeting my thrusts with thrusts of her own.

I want to go deeper inside of her, I feel as though I cannot get close enough to her! I lift myself slightly off of her body and grab the head-board, using it as leverage to push into her, harder and deeper, wanting this connection to be more than merely a physical one. I want our souls to merge, and in one thrust, I feel it! I am there! I'm all in, balls deep and it feels fucking amazing. This is that feeling, I can feel our bodies and souls unite as we both long to reach that one perfect moment, when we are at the highest peak, together. My body starts to shake and I know it won't be long before I...

"Christian!" Ana shouts.

"Ana!" I shout in return.

I thrust into Ana one final time, feeling my cock twitch as I pour my seed into her. I'm so drained by this fantastic fuck, I lose all my strength and fall on top of her, feeling her warm, tiny body, covered in a sheen of sweat beneath me. I roll quickly to one side so I don't crush her and I allow this amazing feeling to wash over my body. My body is still twitching in mini spasms as I slowly recover.

What has this woman done to me? This beautiful, tiny and enchanting creature has captured me in her wicked web. How can one look so sweet and innocent, and yet, be so dangerously intoxicating, so much so, that you lose all sense of control. This beautiful woman is my black widow, the most beautiful spider that I've ever seen. She will slowly suck the life out of me and destroy my future and I would gladly allow it, so long as I can continue to love her. I would follow this woman anywhere.

She is a powerful sexed up drug, but also a very dangerous drug, and I am the addict, eagerly awaiting my next fix.

Holy fuck!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thanks for reading and if you have a moment, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Stem**


	11. Chapter 11

**CPOV**

Ana has fallen asleep after what I have to say, has been the best sex I have ever had. I caress her hips while I spoon her. My front to her back, her body feels magnificent, so soft and silky as her skin rubs gently against mine.

As I lie here, contemplating our actions, I am completely lost as to what my next move will be. I am truly out to sea, what will I do? Is there anything to do, other than say good-bye? Do I want to say good-bye to this enchanting creature? How does Ana feel about this? Will she want to say good-bye? All these thoughts running through my mind are enough to drive a man insane!

I don't know which way is up! Do I know anything?

Yes, I do.

I have come to one conclusion and that is that Ana is a witch! Yes, this she-devil lying next to me is most definitely a witch! Ana has bewitched me and consumed my fucked up soul. I am under her spell. A spell that I do not want broken, if someone were to offer me the anecdote, I would toss it away, content in the feeling that I have, when we are one body and one soul, united as we explode into a blissful oblivion, a union that cannot be forsaken. I slowly feel myself drifting away into a peaceful dream like state.

* * *

I'm wrapped around her like a vine, my legs thrown over her body, my arms wrapped around her, holding her tight, as though I fear she may slip away from me. I smile as gently readjust myself and bring her tiny soft body closer to me, it is then that I realize that Ana's soft and delicate hands are on my chest!

What is this? Why am I not in a state of panic?

The one time Claire touched me while I slept was such a horrific feeling that it woke me out of a deep sleep. I reacted immediately and pushed Claire so hard, that she fell off of our bed. Yet, this tiny little temptress has free reign over my body, again proving that she has staked her claim on me. She owns me, body and soul.

I fall back to sleep with Ana on my mind and with Ana in my soul...

* * *

Today is my final day with Ana. I have had the most wonderful time with her, we've not left the hotel and all we've done is eat, sleep, make love, fuck, shower and bathe together. You would think that I would have cabin fever being locked up in this room, but it's just the opposite. I feel sad knowing that our week has almost come to an end.

We started this morning with bubble bath and after breakfast, we decided to address the two elephants in the room.

I am completely honest with Ana, telling her that I fell in love with Claire while attending school at Harvard. Claire was beautiful and intelligent, but she was not very comfortable with her standing in society. Her name, like the Grey name is very well-known, she shunned that part of her life and was never interested in becoming a person of society known for her name and wealth. I explained how Claire grew up with nannies raising her, since her parents were constantly traveling abroad. She was often alone during the holidays but never wanted for anything, except perhaps love.

That is what initially drew me to Claire, we were both misfits.

Me, being adopted into a wealthy family, who offered me nothing but love and support, and Claire, who was born into a wealthy family and lacking love and support.

I never felt as though I belonged anywhere or deserved anyone's love, and I never felt as though I fit in with the Greys. Then there's Claire, not having her parents around and not receiving the love of her parents, left her feeling very lonely.

I went on to tell Ana that I felt as though Claire and I were kindred spirits, or so I thought at the time.

"It only seemed logical as Claire and I dated, that the next step would be marriage, so being the reasonable person that I am, I proposed and Claire gladly accepted."

"Logical?" Ana says in surprise.

"Yes, logical."

"That's not very romantic, Christian."

"Romance? I wasn't interested in romance, she was beautiful and she had her own personal wealth. I wanted someone who wanted me for me, not someone who wanted me for my bank account."

"So, you do love her?"

"Yes, I guess so. Shit, what is love anyway? Why are we even talking about love, do you want to hear the rest of the story?"

"Yes, go on please."

"Something happened between the time we said, "_I do_" up to now. She's grown more comfortable with her wealth and with the Grey name, no longer quiet and shy, she enjoys the power and standing that she holds in Seattle's wealthy social circle. I know there's nothing wrong with that, but it's the way she _feeds_ off of it. It's...I don't know, she's a different person, she's not the same Claire and though I've noticed the change, I've not made mention of it. We all change as time passes don't we? I'm not the same person I once was when I attended Harvard, why should I expect Claire to be that same quiet and somewhat socially awkward beauty that I met back in college?"

"Go on, what else changed?"

"The only change that really bothers me, about Claire, actually it hurt me, was that Claire changed her mind about having children. When we were dating back in college, I told her how much I wanted to be a father and what it meant to me. I needed to know if she felt the same way about being a mother. If she didn't, that would have been a deal breaker for me."

"A deal breaker? Sounds more like your discussing a business merger, rather than a marriage proposal."

"Isn't that what marriage is, a merger of some sort?"

"Is it? Not to me, marriage is more than a merger, at least I think it is, anyway, please continue."

"Well, like I said, I wanted, actually I needed to know if she felt the same way about wanting children and she immediately said that being a mother was important to her. That's what closed the deal for me. I didn't want to waste any time dating anyone else, she was beautiful and she also came from money. I didn't have to worry about her marrying me for my wealth. It was, in my mind, the next logical move."

"Logical? Again with that word. What about romance and love and butterflies in your stomach?"

"Nope, none of that, and who wants butterflies anyway. I'm sure that would make me sick. Ok, enough about me. Tell me about you and...him."

"There's not much to say, I was shy bookworm who fell in love with the captain of the football team and little did I know, he fell for me as well. I was taken aback by his profession of love for me. We dated in high school, then my dad passed away and Quinn asked me to marry him, I said yes and the rest, as they say, is history."

"I see, and you have the nerve to call me out on my lack of romance, I dare say your story doesn't sound very romantic either. Sounds more like it was a marriage of convenience, especially at the time."

"It wasn't convenience, I loved him."

"Loved? Do you not love him now?"

"I do, very much."

"Then, why are you here?"

"I, I really don't know Christian. There's something about what we have together that I cannot put into words, the way you make me feel, it's...it's like nothing I've ever felt before."

"Go on."

"Well, it's just that lately, Quinn has been ignoring me and he's been so focused on work. He wants to make a name for himself and he keeps saying that he's making this sacrifice for us, but I keep telling him that I don't need all of this, I just want him and I've explained that he's jeopardizing our marriage but he doesn't see it. We used to be on the same page as to what was and is important to us, but all that's changed and now...I don't think...shit. I shouldn't be telling you all of this."

Then it hits me...

"Fuck! We didn't use a condom Ana! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Well, you don't have to worry about me getting pregnant and I'm not um...you know, Quinn's been my only..."

"Wait? Just Quinn? No one else...ever?"

"No! I was in high school and well...I wasn't interested in doing that, back then anyway."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me, I am, or rather was monogamous so..."

"Great, we're both 'clean' so to speak and we don't have to worry about me getting pregnant because I...I...I can't! I'm barren! I'm worthless!"

Ana begins to sob, exposing my weakness. I don't like to see her sad, I'd rather she be happy or at least sexually satisfied in the afterglow of our sex.

"No, no more tears Ana, no more talking. I'm so sorry. I want to make you feel good. I want to see your face as it looks into mine, I want us to get lost in one another and forget about the outside world. Please, let me love you."

"Yes, Christian."

I carry Ana into my arms and kiss her head as I carry her into the bedroom. I sit her down on the edge of the bed and slowly undress her, leaving her wearing her bra and panties.

I begin to undress as Ana watches and then an idea hits me as I remove my tie, "Ana?"

"Yes?" She replies as I see her eyes darken with desire as she stares at my chest.

"I want you to do something for me." I say as I hand her my grey tie.

"What?" Ana replies as she takes the tie from my hand.

"I want you to blindfold me, with this."

"Why, Christian? I don't want to startle you."

"It's ok. At least I think it is. Trust me?"

Ana nods.

"Stand up."

Once Ana stands, I sit on the edge of the bed.

"Ok. Now listen carefully. Blindfold me with the tie and then undress me. Once I'm undressed, I want you to touch my chest."

"Christian, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Don't tell me when you're about to touch my chest, just do it gently, and lower me on the bed."

Ana smiles and says, "Ok, but be warned, if you react, I will be forced to respond. You should know that I'm a black belt."

"Are you?"

"No, I just said that in the hopes that you won't react."

"Don't worry Ana, I won't hurt you. Trust me."

"Ok, here goes nothing." Ana says as she carefully wraps the tie around and blindfolds me.

She slowly and tenderly undresses me, not being able to see her and her actions only heightens my aroused state. It's such a fucking turn on.

Once Ana pulls my pants and boxers down, with a little help from me, I can feel that I am at full attention.

"Well, it appears as though you are enjoying this little experiment, Christian." Ana whispers in my ear and then licks my ear lobe. She's a sexual goddess.

"I am, very much so."

There's a long silence and I'm thinking she's having second thoughts about touching me.

"It's ok, Ana. Don't say when you're going to do, just do it. Ok?"

"I'm scared Christian, I...I don't want to..."

She touches my chest mid sentence and catches me completely off guard. She gently lowers me down on the bed. Her soft, gentle, loving touch. I need it, I crave it, I don't think I can live without it.

"You are one smart cookie, Ana." I say as I feel my breathing increase.

"Well, you said to just do it and I wanted to be sure that you weren't prepared for my touch."

"I love your touch, Ana."

"I love touching you, Christian." Ana says as she straddles me. I can feel her hair tickling my chest and then her lips are on me, kissing me, loving me and making me stars! This woman, what she does to me, I cannot explain it. I only know that I am shocked that she can touch me without warning and I love her touch. She runs her hands on my chest and starts to kiss me, then she starts to lick me and gently bites down on my nipple. She got that move from me and she's taken in one step farther. Fuck, she makes my body feel so good and not being able to see what she plans on doing, only excites me that much more!

I can feel her lowering herself down to my arousal. She grabs my cock with her hands and takes me in her mouth.

"Ana, that feels so good."

"You taste good, Christian."

"You taste better, Ana."

"Taste me now, Christian." Ana says as I feel her body shift.

She's positioned herself so that we are in a 69 position. Holy shit, this is so erotic, doing this while blindfolded!

She's sucking me off while I taste her delicate petals, using my fingers to ensure that every fold is tended to.

"Yes, please Christian. Don't stop." She pleads as my tongue dives deeper into her beautiful flower, I can feel her blossoming just for me and as she continues to suck me, I know it won't be long before I explode, I want her to take it, all of it. I want her to suck all of my juice!

"Ana, I'm going to come."

"Please! I want to taste you!" Ana shouts.

Thank fuck!

"Ana!" I shout out while she screams out my name in unison.

* * *

Ana and I have did not sleep very much throughout the night. We took power naps and woke each other up because we wanted to fuck or make love. We took turns blind folding each other and we even got a little kinky, taking turns binding our hands. It was sexy as fuck, I restrained her and blindfolded her while I fucked her, hard.

She restrained me and blindfolded me, then she would suck my cock and then straddle me and fuck me, hard. It was a full on fuck festival and we rode one another hard and fast and then we slowed down the pace, to sexy and slow. I didn't want the morning to come because I knew it would be over.

I fell asleep with my tie still covering my eyes, I slowly awaken and feel that Ana is sound asleep on top of me. Her tiny hands gently touching my chest. I lie still, trying to capture this moment. I want to keep the memory alive, I want to go back here in my mind and never forget these five magical days of heaven.

I smile to myself and I feel that Ana has woken up.

"Good morning, Ana."

She readjusts herself and places her head over my heart and says, "How did you know that I was awake?"

"I've gotten to know your body quite well during our time together."

"I wish it wasn't morning, Christian. I love laying on your chest and hearing your heart beat."

I sit up and remove my tie, our make shift blindfold, I cup her chin, forcing her to look in my eyes.

"Do you know what my heart is saying now, Ana?" I ask as I feel a lump in my throat.

"No, I don't." Ana murmurs and attempts to stifle a sob.

"It's saying, I think that I've fallen in love you, Ana."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Please forgive my mistakes, the story is writing itself and my fingers can't stop. Let me know what you think.**

**Thanks,**

**Stem**


	12. Chapter 12

**Elliot's POV**

"Oh baby, I missed you so much!" I shout as I kiss my wife after fucking her several times over.

"Oh Elliot, I'm sure those lap dancers kept you company." Kate says as she kisses my chest.

"Nah, they weren't my type." I say as I tease my sexy wife.

"Oh yeah?" Kate says as she playfully punches my arm. "What's your type?"

"Kate Kavanagh-Grey. That's my type, my one and only type. She is all I'll ever want and all I'll ever need."

"You're very lucky, she feels the same way about you. Did everything work out, business wise?"

"Yes, we ironed things out. I took the idiots out for a few drinks and paid for some extra lap dances, they were very amenable."

"How was Quinn? Did he enjoy that lap dances?" Kate asks.

"Nope, all he did, was talk about how none of the women there could ever hold a candle to Ana."

"Really?" Kate asks in shock.

"Really."

"There were some good-looking women that were constantly hitting on him, every single night and he kept turning them away, showing him his wedding ring. He even took out his cell phone and showed a few women the reason why he was turning them away. I was quite impressed."

"Are you sure he didn't sneak any women into his room?"

"Positive. He loves Ana, he may have a strange way of showing it, but he does love her. He wants to be successful and give Ana the world."

"Well, there might be hope for them yet." Kate says.

"Why wouldn't there be hope?" I inquire.

"Oh, no reason. I guess they're just going through a rough patch. Like you said, he doesn't show her he loves her in a way that she needs. Maybe he can work on that and maybe they can work things out."

"Yeah, maybe." I say, as I think about my little brother and wonder if he too, loves beautiful Ana Brady.

"Let's celebrate!" Kate shouts.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?"

"You and me, our love and love in general. Love conquers all. That's what we're celebrating."

"If celebrating means that I get to hold you and make love to you some more, than I'm game." I say as I stroke Kate's cheek.

"It does."

"Then, I'm game, Mrs. Grey."

**CPOV**

I'm on my way back to Escala, feeling empty and lost. I never expected Ana to get physically ill from hearing my words, but that is exactly what happened, my proclamation of love to her, is what did it.

I can still see the expression on her face, when I said, _"I think that I've fallen in love you, Ana,"_ for a brief moment, I thought I saw her eyes light up, as though she was going to say that she loved me too, but that look of joy and happiness that I thought I saw, was gone in a flash, as fear covered her face and her eyes widened in shock.

She jumped off of the bed and ran towards the bathroom and threw up.

Yup, I've got a way with women. I tell Ana that I think I've fallen in love with her and next thin you know, I make her sick to her stomach, so much so that she vomits all over the toilet.

Once she recuperated, I tried to convince her to shower with me, just one last time, but she refused. She took a quick shower and I followed with one of my own.

Once we were dressed, she went on and on about how this was a huge mistake and how we needed to return to our spouses, to try to work things out with them.

I didn't want to listen to that type of talk, I've fallen in love with Ana, but she begged and pleaded with me. She said she already feels like a failure for not being able to have children and she didn't want to fail in her marriage. I hated that she said that about herself. She can't help it if her body failed her, she didn't fail, she can't control what her body has not allowed her to do.

I tried for hours to convince to leave her husband, I told her that I would divorce Claire for her but she would not hear it. She knows how much I love my baby girl and I could not stand to be a part-time father. That part is true but I cannot control how I feel. I want what I want and I'm in love with Ana.

I take a few cleansing breaths and take the elevator up to the penthouse. My life as I knew it is not what it once was, I no longer want to be with Claire, I love Ana and I cannot have her, my only saving grace is Steel. I've missed her so much and I cannot wait to see my baby girl!

My phone vibrates as I make my way inside. Where the fuck is Mia and my baby girl. I check my phone. It's a text from Mia. They are at my parent's home. Veronica has returned to school and Grace wants to keep Steel over night. She also stated that Claire should be home shortly. She wants to give us some 'alone' time, since we've been apart for one week.

I know Grace is doing this out of the goodness of her heart but she has no clue how uncomfortable this reunion is going to be for me.

Fuck!

"Darling? Are you here? I'm home." I hear Claire say as she comes up the stairs and greets me in our bedroom.

Fuck!

"Hi Claire." I say as I walk towards her.

She hugs me and says, "Oh Christian, I had a lovely time with Grace but I missed you...so much."

"Me too." Comes out of my mouth and now I'm the one that wants to vomit.

No!

I can't do this. I can't. I may be an asshole who cheated on his wife but I cannot keep this secret. I have to tell her what has happened. Regardless of the fallout, even if Ana and I are not together, I cannot keep this secret. She must know what I've done, perhaps just not who I've done it with.

"Claire," I say as I remove her arms from my waist, "We need to talk."

"Oh yes, we do Christian! We really do, but first, I need to take a shower. Do you mind?"

"No, that's fine." I say quietly.

It will give me an opportunity to clear my mind and get my thoughts in order.

"Great. I won't be too long." She says as she smiles at me.

My phone vibrates again, it's Grace.

"Mom?"

"Christian dear, how are you?"

"I'm ok, I miss Steel, mom."

"Now you don't worry about my granddaughter, you just enjoy your time with Claire, have you had a chance to speak to her?"

"Not yet, she's in the shower. We'll catch up when she gets out."

"Ok, listen, if for whatever reason, you need me to watch Steel and keep her overnight, we will be happy to keep her."

"No, it's alright. I'll pick her up in a little while. I really do miss her mom."

"I know son, you're such a good father."

"Thanks mom."

"Christian? Are you alright? You sound...off."

"I'm ok, mom. We'll see you soon."

"Ok, darling. Good-bye."

Fuck, even my mom knows that something is not right with me. All the more reason to tell Claire the truth!

I hear the water in the shower go on and I sit on the foot of the bed. I cannot believe this is happening to me, I cannot believe that I'm going to confess to Claire, but it is a must. I cannot lie, I cannot live like this, pretending that all is well, when my body and mind are else where...I am still with Ana, that is where I left my heart.

"Christian? Darling? Are you out there? Can you get my body wash from my bag? We don't have any in here."

I stand and walk over to her many bags opening them all, trying to find some fucking body wash for her and then I see something that catches my eye.

What is this? I think to myself as I move a few of her toiletries to the side as they obstructed my view, I reach in and take hold of the package.

What the fuck is this?

**APOV**

It's been two hours since Christian and I said good-bye to one another. I still cannot believe the words that came out of his mouth.

_"Do you know what my heart is saying now, Ana?" _

_"No, I don't." _

_"It's saying, I think that I've fallen in love you, Ana."_

Looking into his eyes, I believed every single word he said, it was like a hearing a piece of music that reaches deep into the depths of your soul. I wanted to cry out, _"Christian, I don't have to think that I've fallen in love with you, I know that I've fallen in love you," _but I didn't. I restrained myself from saying what I really felt and what I so desperately wanted to say.

Rather than say that, I quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom and threw up. This wasn't supposed to happen. I never intended on cheating on Quinn, I love my husband but I fell in love with Christian.

Christian quickly followed behind me and said,_ "I didn't expect that reaction from my words. I'm sorry, Ana. I didn't mean to upset you or make you sick."_

I told him that we couldn't talk about our feelings, that we needed to focus on our spouses. What we did here, as much as we enjoyed it, was a huge mistake and we needed to fix our marriages. That was the logical part of my brain that was speaking, my heart was screaming for my brain to shut up and to tell this man, that I love him and that I want to be with him for the rest of our lives.

The rest of the world be damned! My heart wants what it wants and it doesn't want to be denied. I'm sitting quietly in the livingroom as I await for Quinn's arrival. Just thinking about all of this is making me nauseous.

I feel it bubbling up inside of me and I run to the bathroom and vomit. I'm a jumble of nerves. I need to come clean with Quinn and tell him the truth. If I don't, I will continue to be sick.

Oh God, I hope he can forgive me.

I open the medicine cabinet to try to find something to calm my sickly stomach and I see something there that makes me sad. I hold it in my hand and contemplate...

**CPOV**

"Oh yes, I feel much better now." Claire says as she steps out from the bathroom wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Christian, I had such a lovely time with Grace. I think I bonded with your mom in a way I've not bonded before."

I stand up quickly and I squeeze the package in my hand, that much tighter.

"Claire, I want a divorce."

HOLY FUCKING HELL? Did that just come out of my mouth?!

"What? Christian, what are you talking about? A divorce?!"

Fuck, I guess I did really say that.

"Yes, a divorce."

"Christian, I don't understand. Where is this coming from?"

"This is on you Claire. This is all on you. I want a divorce, it's that simple."

"Why Christian? I love you, you love me."

"You lied to me, Claire. You fucking lied to me!" I shout as I pace the floor.

"Lied? Lied about what?"

"About this!" I shout as I show her the package.

"What were you doing, snooping in my bags?!"

"Snooping?! You told me to get your body wash and I found this. What the fuck are you doing with birth control pills Claire? I thought we were trying to get pregnant!"

"I was trying to hold on to you Christian! I wasn't ready to have a baby! Not yet, but I needed you to know that I was still interested in trying! I didn't want to lose you."

"What made you think you'd lose me?!" I shout.

"Are you kidding me? I saw the way you looked at Ana! I've never in my life seen you pay attention to any other women. You only had eyes for me! Then she came along and I knew I was fucked! I was desperate. I love you Christian and I don't want to lose you!"

"Lying to me isn't doing the trick Claire, you should have been honest with me!"

"Look who's talking about being honest?! You are falling for her and you were trying to hide your feelings! Not very honest Grey!"

"You're right, it wasn't. So I'll be honest now. While you were away I spent an entire week with Ana. I've fallen in love with her and I want to marry her and be her husband. Take what you want and give me a divorce. This marriage is over!" I shout as I walk away, I head down stairs and I hear Claire shouting at me.

"Don't you walk away from me Christian! I own you! We own you!" Claire shouts.

"Nobody owns me!"

"I do, Grey. I do. Did you talk to Grace? Did she tell you or give you a hint?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Claire?"

"Christian, the pill isn't fool-proof, you know."

"What the fuck does that mean? Spit it out Claire! I want to get out of here."

"I'm pregnant! I took the pill because I didn't want to get pregnant, but I wanted you to think that I was still trying to get pregnant and look what happened? You knocked me up! That's right! I'm pregnant! Pregnant with _your_ child Christian!"

**Quinn's POV**

I'm home! Finally! I get to tell my wife about the best business trip I've ever had. I will tell her about how I impressed a big wig in Los Angeles and how he wants me to relocate to Southern California, Hollywood, to be exact! The land of dreams! Where your dreams can come true and they finally will for Ana and I!

I burst into our home and look for my beautiful wife. I can't find her. I go from room to room. Nothing. I check our bedroom and she's not there. Where can she be? Her car is in the driveway.

What the fuck is going on?

I go back inside and check one more time. I check our bedroom and hear a faint noise, it's coming from the bathroom. I slowly open the door and I see Ana staring at the mirror, she has a huge smile on her face.

She's so beautiful. I can't wait to hold her and get her naked and make love to her. I approach her and then I see something in her hand. I stare at it and then at her.

"Ana?"

She turns to face me. Her smile fades and I don't understand what's wrong. Why is she no longer smiling? Is she not happy to see me. I look at the item in her hand once more and then I frown.

The anger is boiling over. No! Not now! This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Fuck!" I shout.

"Ana, is this? Are you? No! No! No! Please, no!" I shout.

"Yes, Quinn. I'm pregnant."

**CPOV**

"Nice try, Claire. But being pregnant with my child doesn't change a thing. I want a divorce."

"No, please Christian. Don't leave me." Claire says as she rushes down the stairs.

"Claire, I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you, but I don't love you. I love Ana and it's not fair to you or to me, that we stay in a marriage simply because we are having a child. That is no reason to stay together. We will co-parent Steele and our baby and we will work things out. I promise you. I will take care you financially, you will want for nothing but I cannot be with someone who I do not love."

"Co-parent?! Co-parent?! Are you kidding me?! I didn't even _want_ this baby! I got pregnant while taking the damn pill. I want _you_ Christian! You _will_ stay with me! I need you! I love you...I...CHRISTIAAAAAAAN!"

Claire screams as I turn in horror and watch her body tumble down the stairs.

"Oh my God!" I shout as I grab my phone to call 911.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I had to get this out. Sorry for the mistakes. What do you think? Please review and let me know. This is a SPOILER ALERT WARNING!**

**I don't know when I'm going to update again, so rather than have you go crazy wondering about the paternity of Claire's baby and Ana's baby, I'm going to reveal it down below.**

**PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW!**

**Thanks,**

**Stem**

**THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING.**

**READ ON IF YOU WANT TO KNOW**

**THE TRUTH ABOUT**

**CLAIRE'S PREGANCY AND **

**THE TRUTH ABOUT **

**ANA'S PREGNANCY **

**AND THE ANSWERS**

**REGARDING QUINN AND CLAIRE AND IF THEY**

**ARE CHEATING ON THEIR SPOUSES.**

**So, from some of the reviews I have read, there are quite a few of you who seem to think that Claire was cheating on Christian. **

**Some of you also thought Quinn was cheating on Ana.**

**Then more people chimed in wondering if Quinn and Claire were sneaking around together.**

**Nope, not the case. Claire wasn't cheating on Christian and Quinn wasn't cheating on Ana.**

**So no, no cheating on their parts.**

**Christian is the father of Claire's baby and yes, Quinn is the father of Ana's baby.**

**So there ya go. I'll do my best to try and update soon. I hope this placates you...if only for a little while.**


	13. Chapter 13

**CPOV**

"Christian? Christian, wake up."

I lift my head and look around, I see Grace standing before me.

"What is it, mom?"

"Christian, you need to go home. Get some rest. You've been here, in this hospital room for two days. I'll call you if there's any change."

"Mom, you don't understand, there are some things I haven't told you about..."

"About what, darling?"

"About Claire and I. We...we had a fight, mom. I was going to leave her and that's why she fell down the stairs."

I take Claire's hand in mine and stroke it against my cheek.

"Oh dear God. What did you fight about, Christian?"

"Mom, I've done something awful, something unforgivable."

Grace frowns at me, she grabs a chair and sits next to me.

"Christian? What did you do?"

"The worst thing any married person could do, mom."

"Did you...did you have an affair?"

I drop my head and let the tears fall, "I did, mom."

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted to have another baby, Christian?"

"I did, mom. Then I met Ana and..."

"Ana? You don't mean Elliot's new assistant? Quinn's wife?"

I nod my head.

"Christian, what's wrong with you?!"

"I don't know, mom. I couldn't help myself. I'm in love with Ana. I know that's an awful thing to say, especially as Claire lies here, in this hospital fighting for her life and for our child's life but it's true. I'm in love with Ana."

"Stop talking, right now. No more words." Grace says as she takes my hand and leads me out of Claire's room.

"Where are you taking me, mom?"

"To my office. We can't speak like this in front of Claire, there are times when patients can hear bits and pieces of conversations and I do not want to upset her."

She takes me to her private office in the hospital. She sits at her desk and I sit across from her and I tell her everything. From the first time I met Ana, from me wanting to have a child with Claire, to Claire stating she wanted to have a child as well and then, how she lied to me and continued taking the pill, to my spending an entire week with Ana. It's all one huge cluster fuck!

"Aren't you going to say anything, mom?"

"I don't know what to say, Christian."

"Mom, please don't hate me. I couldn't bear it if you hated me."

"Christian, I could never hate you. Stop talking nonsense. You're my son, I will always love you. I'm shocked and disappointed in your behavior, to say the least, but no, I could never ever hate you. You're my son, Christian, remember that."

"Oh mom, I don't know what to do."

"Christian, you need to sort things out. I can't tell you what to do, but I do know that I want you happy. I want all my children happy."

"I don't love Claire, mom. I know that's an awful thing to say, but I don't. I thought I knew what love was but I was wrong. What I have, or what I had with Ana, that was magic, mom. I know what love is now, I'm sure of it but, it's too late for us. She made it perfectly clear that she wants to work things out with Quinn."

"Then you have to respect her wishes, son. You have to let her go." Grace says as she stands from her chair and walks over to me and touches my shoulder.

"I don't want to, mom. It hurts, it hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. I know I'm a selfish bastard but I can't help it. I'm in love with her." I say as I stand and hug Grace.

"Oh Christian, my baby boy has finally found love and now...oh darling, I'm so sorry."

"I'm being punished, mom. I thought I wasn't going to be punished anymore. Haven't I had it bad enough? I had a crack whore birth mother and lived with her abusive pimp. Wasn't that enough? I thought things were getting better for me. I thought I was in love with Claire and then Ana shows up and turns my world upside down. I know what real love is and now I can't have it! Why mom? Why?" I say as I cry on her shoulder.

"Oh darling, you need to go home. Have Gail make you a nice big meal, get some sleep and then come back later. You're falling apart, and you not eating and sleeping is not making things any better darling. Now go."

* * *

**GPOV**

I cannot believe what my son has just confessed to me. I made it a point to not tell Christian about the odd 'feeling' that I had about Claire, when he began to date her. They were both young and I didn't think that it was anything serious, I couldn't have been more wrong! A few weeks later, Christian said he was in love and that he was going to marry Claire. I was gobsmacked, but rather than lose my son, by voicing my concern, I quietly accepted the fact that they were to be married.

Claire was and is very beautiful and came from a wealthy family, so I had no concern about her marrying Christian for money or status, the Cassidy family is very well-known, much like our family, only Claire's parents are constantly traveling abroad. I think that was the main reason why I attempted to reach out to Claire, she was an only child, raised by nannies, but as much as I tried to reach out, the more she shut me down. She caught me off guard when she called me to say that she would like to take me up on my offer for a week of pampering.

I almost forgot about that invite, as I suggested we go away over one year ago. Why she decided to take me up on my offer now, was a complete mystery to me, until she told me that she was pregnant.

I wanted to be happy for her and for Christian, but, something held me back. I hugged Claire and of course, I offered her my best wishes but, I couldn't help this feeling deep inside of me, and I felt ashamed for not being able to feel overjoyed at the announcement.

Claire went on to say that she felt as though she and Christian were growing apart, she said she sensed something and hoped that this baby would help bring them back together.

Number one, you don't have a baby to solve problems in your marriage, number two, she had made it clear that she didn't have any intention of wanting another baby, and number three, why did she take me up on my offer after all this time? Does she expect me to be 'Team Claire' because we spent one week together? Number four, she had no clue how on point she was, when she stated to me that she felt that she and Christian were growing apart.

Bottom line for me, my loyalty lies with my son.

* * *

**CPOV**

After sleeping for a couple of hours, showering and having a quick lunch, I decide to make my way back to the hospital. Taylor announces that my brother Elliot has arrived.

Elliot walks in and says, "Dude, any word?"

"No, no change. What are you doing here Ell? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"It's Sunday bro."

"Oh, I'm so out of it."

"It's cool little brother. Come on, I'll give you a lift to the hospital. I need to talk to you anyway."

"Taylor, meet us at the hospital. I'm riding with Elliot." I say as we leave.

Taylor nods and we head for the elevator.

"So, what is you want to talk to me about?"

"I want to talk to you about what you did to my building. You demolished my building and rebuilt it."

"Elliot, I don't have the strength or energy to fight with you about that, not now anyway."

"It's cool bro, I actually wanted to thank you for fixing up my place. It looks great."

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it."

"I do. Ana's going to love it as well. You really put a lot of thought into it didn't you?"

"Did I?" I reply as we take the elevator down.

"Of course you did. You love her don't you?"

"What the fuck Ell?"

"Tell me bro, it's true isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Dude, Quinn loves Ana. I know they're having problems but I thought you should know."

"I spent the week with her while you and him were out-of-town."

"What the fuck? Are you kidding me?"

"No, I wanted to ask Claire for a divorce, she lied to me about wanting to have another child and she was on the pill and she got pregnant any way and my life is fucked because I'm in love with another man's wife."

I step out of the elevator and Elliot stands there, his jaw on the floor.

"Let's go Elliot!" I shout as I walk towards his car.

* * *

**Kate's POV**

"Thanks for meeting me for lunch, Ana. I know it was sort of spur of the moment."

"It's fine, I got tired of waiting for Quinn to come home. He's tying up a few loose ends at the office, that gave me an opportunity to get away and think things through."

"Think things through? That sounds rather ominous. What do you need to think through?" I ask slightly concerned as I see a brief look of panic on her face.

Oh shit, what is she going to say to me?

"Kate, I need you to listen and not interrupt me, because if I stop talking, I may not have the courage to continue. Are we clear?"

Holy moly! I can't even speak, I merely nod my head and wait for her to start speaking...

My jaw is on the floor and I am completely and utterly stunned. I'm a fucking reporter! How in the hell did I miss this?

"You mean to tell me, you spent the entire week with my brother-in-law? Christian Grey?"

Ana nods and keeps her head down.

"Ana, look at me."

Ana lifts her head and says, "I'm so ashamed, Kate. I don't know what I was thinking."

"But how? I mean, when I left you, you were supposed to meet your mom. Don't tell me that you lied to me and you had this planned out all this time?"

"No, of course it wasn't planned. It just...happened. My mom's husband injured himself and she couldn't leave him and that left me alone and I tried to call you but I got your voicemail and then Christian showed up and then...well."

"Holy shit! I cannot believe I didn't catch this. I'm supposed to be a reporter for God's sake. Damn!"

"Kate, I cheated on my husband, with your brother-in-law, is that all you have to say?"

"Well, yes. I'm so angry at myself. I should have put two and two together! Damn!"

"What about Claire? Don't feel anything for her?"

"Claire?! Hmph! Not really, I mean I'm sorry, I guess but, I never liked her much anyway and it wasn't for lack of trying. I tried and tried and tried. I told you about that."

"There's something else, Kate."

"Jesus, Ana. There's more?!"

"Yes, this wasn't our first time."

"Shit! Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Fuck, Ana. If there's anything else, please warn me ahead of time so I can have a drink ready."

"There is one more thing."

"Holy shit, what is it."

"Quinn and I had a fight."

"Oh my God! Does he know about..."

"No, he doesn't, our fight was about something else."

"Well then, what was the fight about? What else do you have to tell me?"

Ana is about to speak when my phone rings, it's Elliot.

"Shit! Ana, I completely forgot! I'm supposed to meet Elliot at the hospital."

"The hospital? Is he ok?"

"He's fine, it's Claire, she had an accident a couple of days ago, she fell down the stairs or something."

"Oh my goodness, I hope she's ok."

"She'll be fine, Ana. Listen, I'm sorry I have to go."

"It's ok, Kate. Quinn and I need to finish our little discussion and figure out what we're going to do. He should be back home soon."

"Ok, we'll catch up tomorrow?"

"Yes, I really need someone to talk to."

"Ok, take care. I'll call you tonight, Ana. I really have to run." I say as I stand to make my leave.

"Ok, give Christian my...well, nevermind."

* * *

**CPOV**

I hold Claire's hand and ask her to please wake up but I don't get a response.

"How long has he been like that?" I hear Kate ask Elliot.

"For an hour, he's out of it. I don't even think he knows that you're here, Kate."

"I know." I reply as I turn to see Kate, she offers me a sad smile.

"Christian, can I get you anything? Food, some coffee, anything?"

"No thanks, I went earlier and took a quick nap and Gail made me something to eat."

"Ok. Any word?" Kate asks.

"No, we just have to wait for her to wake up, mom said she will wake when she's ready."

"And the baby?" Kate asks.

"The baby is fine."

"Oh thank God, Christian."

"Kate, let's leave Christian alone."

Kate nods and says, "Ok."

"Are you sure we can't get you anything before we go, little brother?" Elliot asks.

"No, I'm fine. Go on you two."

* * *

**CPOV**

I feel someone caressing my cheek and I can see Ana's beautiful face.

I can't help but smile.

"Christian, wake up." I hear a soft raspy voice call out to me.

I look up and I see Claire's eyes open.

"Hi, sleepy head." Claire says as she looks at me and smiles.

"Claire, you're awake." I say quietly.

"It would appear so, where am I? What happened?" Claire asks as she looks around.

"You're in the hospital Claire. You've been unconscious for two days. Let me call Grace." I say as I stand.

Claire grabs my hand and looks frightened.

"Two days? I've been out for two days? What happened? I don't understand."

"You fell, Claire. Don't you remember?"

"I don't remember anything, Christian. I mean, I remember going away with your mom and then coming home, but I don't remember anything else after that."

Holy fuck! She doesn't remember the fight? Her being on the pill, my confession of being with Ana?

Shit!

I need to tread lightly.

* * *

Grace comes to calm me down and to check on Claire. She has me wait outside Claire's room while Doctor Thomas examines her. She walks back out and says, "Christian, she doesn't remember a thing. She remembers coming home to Escala and that's where her memory stops. It might come back, it might not, it's one of those things darling."

"Shit, mom. What do I do?"

"Doctor Thomas is going to give her a thorough examination and then more than likely, she will be released, probably as soon as tomorrow."

"What do I do, mom?"

"Listen Christian, Claire has been through enough trauma as it is. I can't make your decisions for you. You need to decide what you're going to do with your life and what you have planned for the future, but for now, you will take your wife home and care for her. You need to put your own personal feelings aside and step up. She is your wife and she needs you, so suck it up and deal with it. Are we clear?" Grace asks.

"Crystal." I reply.

"Good, now get in there and speak to your wife."

"What do I say, mom."

"Well, for starters do not talk about Ana. Pretend that all is well between you two, let her lead the way and guide the conversation, follow her lead."

"What about the baby?"

"Claire does know that she's pregnant and from what I can gather, she's very happy about it. Call Gail and have her dispose of Claire's birth control pills. Small steps, Christian. You have to take this, one day at a time."

"Ok, thanks mom."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Mistakes are mine and reviews are appreciated. **

**Thanks,**

**Stem**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kate's POV**

"Kate? Are you ok?" Elliot asks.

"I'm fine." I reply. "Why do you ask?"

"You're unusually quiet, is all."

You'd be unusually quiet too, especially if you're silently freaking out about hearing that your new best friend and your brother-in-law had a secret affair, I think to myself.

"I'm ok Elliot, I just want to get out of this hospital."

"I know the feeling, I do to." Elliot says as he tugs on my hand and lifts it up to his lips and kisses it gently. Why did Elliot do that? What's going on with him?

"Elliot, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" He replies, with a look of confusion on his face.

"You heard me, what's wrong? Something is bothering you."

"Kate, your reporter instincts, do they ever shut down?" He asks, now he's trying to change the subject and turn it on me. Yes, he's definitely trying to hide something. I'll play, for a bit anyway.

"I didn't think so. Well, not until recently anyway." I reply thinking about how in the hell I missed Christian and Ana's relationship. I want to tell Elliot but I promised Ana I wouldn't say a word and besides, Elliot is obviously too close. One party involved, is his brother while the other party involved, is his employee.

You can't make up stuff like this! This crap only happens in the movies or in a cheap smut novel!

"Until recently? Have you missed something, Kate?"

"Yes, something big, but I can't talk about it."

"Yeah, I missed something too, but like you, I can't talk about it."

"Well," I say as we walk out of the hospital, "At least we respect each other's privacy, right?"

"Right, baby." Elliot replies.

We head towards the parking lot and attendant pushes us out of the way, "Move it! We have a critical patient here!" He shouts.

I see them wheeling in someone and it's Ana!

"Elliot! Look! It's Ana! Oh my God! What happened?!" I shout was we follow the gurney.

Ana is laying on the gurney, in a fetal position. Oh no!

"Ana?"

"Kate?" Ana moans as she grabs her stomach.

"I'm here Ana, what happened?"

"My baby, don't let them hurt my baby...please."

Fuck! What did she say? Did Elliot hear that? Shit!

Next thing you know, we see Quinn following behind, trying to answer some questions that the emergency attendant is asking.

"Quinn!" Elliot shouts as he approaches him. "What the fuck happened?"

Quinn looks pale, he's in shock and all he says is, "Ana, I've hurt Ana."

Something happens to me and I see red!

"What do you mean _'You hurt Ana'_ What did you do, you son of a bitch?!" I shout.

"Easy, Kate. Let him go!" Elliot shouts at me.

Shit! I didn't know I grabbed him by the collar!

"Fine, but you better not have hurt her, you bastard!"

"Go Quinn, go to Ana, she needs you." Elliot says as he leads him away, safely away from my wrath.

"Kate, what the hell has gotten into to you?"

"Nothing, never mind." I say as I think to myself, as Ana's word replay in my mind.

_"My baby, don't let them hurt my baby...please."_

Could the baby be Christian's?

I have to tell him.

"Kate, I have to see Christian before we leave." Elliot says as he takes my hand and leads me back towards Claire's room.

"Great idea, I uh...I need to see him too." I say as we turn and walk quickly.

"You do? Why?"

"I just do, ok? Can you drop it? Can you please just let it go?"

"Kate, did you uh...did you hear what Ana said?"

"What Ana said about what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Elliot tugs on my hand and stops me from walking.

"Kate, look at me."

I look him in the eyes and his eyes widen in realization.

Oh no!

Did I show something in my face. I need to work on my impassive look.

"Shit! You know, don't you Kate?"

"Do you?" I ask not wanting to give anything away.

"Yes, I know about them...I know about Christian and Ana."

"What? When did you find out?" I ask in shock.

"Today, Christian told me not two hours ago. When did you find out?"

"Ana told me today, roughly around two hours ago as well. Jesus Elliot, we have to tell Christian about the baby."

"What if it's not his?"

"It doesn't matter, he should at least know that she's here, too, in this hospital."

"You're right. Shit, this is a huge mess. I need to tell mom, she needs to find out what's going on with Ana."

"Elliot, what are we going to do?"

"There's not much we can do, baby."

* * *

**CPOV**

"Hi Claire." I say as I walk towards her and sit on the chair next to her bed.

"Christian! I'm so happy you're here, I want to go home darling, where's Steel? Who's taking care of our baby girl?"

"Steel is fine Claire, she's with Mia and Carrick. Are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Yes, the Doctor said I could go home first thing tomorrow. Isn't that wonderful darling?"

"Yes, Claire. That's great."

"You don't sound too excited darling. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Claire, you had us worries is all and I'm just a little tired, I guess."

"Of course you are! Grace said that up until a few hours ago, you hadn't left my side. Oh Christian darling, that just goes to show how much you love me! I can't wait to go home and I can't wait to get nice and round with your child is it grows inside of me! We're going to be so happy darling!"

"You are feeling better, aren't you Claire?"

"Yes, very much so. I was so scared when I woke up here, wondering what had happened to me. It was like I got a second chance at life and I don't want to mess things up with you."

"You really don't remember anything, Claire? You don't remember falling down?"

"Falling down? Is that what happened? I fell? How did I fall? Where did I fall?" Claire asks.

I'm about to tell her about the stairs when I hear Grace's voice call out to me, _"She's been through enough trauma."_

"It doesn't matter, Claire. What does matter is, you have gotten a second chance. I think I'll go home and get things ready for your homecoming tomorrow, would you like that?" I ask as I get a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"That would be lovely darling, I can't wait to go home and be back in our bed and more importantly, in your arms."

"Ok, I'll come back tonight to visit." I say as I stand to make my leave.

"Christian?" Claire calls out to me as I reach for the door.

"Yes, Claire?"

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye, darling?"

Fuck! This is hell! I'm in hell!

"Of course Claire, I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's ok, you're tired darling. Go home and get some rest, we'll be together soon enough."

* * *

I walk out of Claire's room feeling sick, I'm not sure I can do this. I see Grace standing there and I want to tell her that I should just tell Claire the truth and let her deal with it. This would be the safest place to tell her. We are in a hospital for fuck's sake!

I'm about to walk back into Claire's room when I see Elliot and Kate, running full steam towards us.

"Mom!" Elliot shouts. "You have to help us!"

"Elliot, what's wrong darling?"

"It's Ana! We were about to leave when we saw an ambulance arriving. They were rushing someone the to the ER and we quickly jumped out of the way.

That's when we saw Quinn. He was a white as a ghost. We asked what was going on and all he said was, _'Ana, I've hurt Ana'_ and after that, we came here looking for you."

"Please Grace!" Kate shouts, "You have to help her. She's...she's such a nice person and she...she's my best friend!" Kate exclaims and begins to sob.

Holy shit! Ana is here?! My Ana?! What could have happened to her. I need to see her, I need to make sure she's ok!

"Of course, Kate. I'm on my way." Grace says as she hurries towards the ER.

"Kate! What is it? What happened to Ana?!" I shout.

"I don't know, Christian. Elliot and I were leaving when an attendant pushed us to allow room for a gurney to get through, I saw that it was Ana and I panicked." Kate says as she begins to sob.

"Elliot? What's up?" He's hiding something, I can tell.

He doesn't say a word, he only looks at me with sad eyes.

Fuck! This is killing me!

"Tell me God dammit! What' wrong? Did that fucker Quinn hurt her?"

"I don't know Christian, he may have just been in shock. I really don't know what the hell is going on."

"Oh God, please let her be ok! I need to see her Elliot. Please help me, I don't want to make a scene in front of that bastard but I need to see her! Help me, Elliot! Please! I'm begging you."

"Hey little brother, take it easy. Of course I'll help you. You know that man. I love you brother, I hate seeing you like this but..."

"But what, Ell? What aren't you telling me? Look, it's obvious that Kate knows about us, right? I mean you told her and I'm ok with that, so if that's what you're worried about, forget it. I'm ok, just help me to see Ana."

"Christian, I didn't tell Kate about you and Ana."

"You didn't? Well then, how does Kate know?"

"I had lunch with her, not more than two hours ago. She's the one that told me about you and her." Kate sobs. "She...she was fine, I don't know what happened between now and then but...oh God, she has to be ok. Please let her be ok."

"Oh God, Elliot, I'm dying inside. Please, distract that fucker so I can see her, now!"

"Calm down Christian, I will. I promise you, I will but there's something you need to know and I need for you to remain calm and right now, I'm not sure you can."

"Fuck Elliot! I can't take this! Ana is hurt and I need to see her, tell me what you have to say and let's go, dammit!"

Elliot grabs my shoulders, looks me in the eye and says, "Ana is pregnant."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi everyone,**

**I said from the start, that this is an experiment for me. I'm going to make this story fast paced because I don't want to drag out the drama and angst. **

**Although truth be told, writing about drama and angst (within the context of this story) has been a very healing experience for me, so thank you for not beating me up over the storyline, which I know can be difficult for some to deal with. **

**I never thought that I would write a cheating story. Thank you again for your patience and for sticking with me throughout this very challenging process. **

**Like I said, this will be fast, so if I gloss over some details and you want answers, please let me know.**

**Thanks,**

**Stem**


	15. Chapter 15

**CPOV**

Elliot grabs my shoulders, looks me in the eye and says, "Ana is pregnant."

"What did you just say to me?"

"I said, Ana is pregnant."

"How do you know that? Did she tell you? Did Kate tell you? Fuck! How far along is she? Do you know? Fuck, Elliot! Now I really to see her. She might be carrying my baby!"

"Listen Christian, here's what we will do..."

* * *

"Quinn? How are you doing? Is Ana ok?" I hear Elliot say to that fucker in the waiting room.

"I don't know, I'm waiting to hear from the Doctor. Doesn't your mom work here?" Quinn asks.

"Yes, she does. Why don't we go to her office? I'm sure she can fill us in, you're just waiting here, spinning your wheels." Elliot says as he leads him away, he turns and gives me the 'thumbs up' and I head towards Ana's room.

I open slowly open the door and I see Ana, she looks pale and I immediately feel pain in my chest, I'm having trouble breathing and I feel a lump in my throat.

I approach her and gently caress her cheek, "Oh Ana, what happened? Please be ok. Ana, I'm in love with you. I need for you to be ok. Please, please don't leave me."

Ana doesn't move, she lays there, frozen. I'm helpless, I can't do a thing. I'm rich and powerful but I cannot do anything to help her.

"Please," I say once more. I lower myself to her face and gently kiss her cheek, I then whisper in her ear, "Ana, please come back to me. Please."

I kiss her soft lips and then I do something I've not done since I was a child...I cry.

"Christian?"

"Ana, you're awake. Oh thank God. Ana, what happened to you?"

"I...I don't know. One moment I'm speaking to Quinn about our move to Los Angeles and..."

"What? You're moving? Why?"

"Quinn got a job offer in Los Angeles. It's what we always wanted. He's going to make a name for himself and he's going to be wealthy and successful and then we will be happy."

"Ana, that's Quinn talking, not you."

"It doesn't matter, Christian. I'll be happy wherever we live because my dream has finally come true."

"You mean, the baby."

"Oh my God, you know."

"I do, Ana...you can't leave. Is it mine, Ana?"

"No, it's not yours Christian. Quinn and I have been given this miracle. It's our second chance. I know I'll be happy now. Even if Quinn works long hours. I'm going to be a mom, Christian! I'm going to have a baby of my very own."

Ana begins to sob and I can tell that they are happy tears, she really is happy about this and I want to die. She's crushed me, I'm a broken man with a broken heart.

"Ana, you don't love Quinn. I know you don't, I can feel it as sure as I'm standing before you right now. You can't deny it Ana, I know you love me."

Ana's sobbing changes, she's now crying tears of pain. I knew it! She _does_ love me!

"Christian, I cannot lie to you. I do love you, I have fallen in love with you but, I love this baby more and let's not forget that you're married and so am I, to different people. If we had met under different circumstances..."

"Oh God Ana, please stop, I can't hear this. I'm dying inside. There's a knife in my heart, a heart that I never knew could love someone like this, that is, until I met you and now you're twisting that knife deeper inside of me, it's puncturing my soul."

"Christian, I will always love you but I need to focus on my own little family and so do you."

"Ana, I love you so much. Please don't leave, don't move to Los Angeles. We can figure this out, we have to! What I feel for you and what you feel for me, it comes along only once in a lifetime. Please Ana, I'm begging you."

I look at Ana and I realize she's blurry.

Fuck!

I'm crying. I mean, really fucking crying. This is what she does to me. I'm bewitched and she has my heart and soul. How can she leave me like this?

"Christian," Ana is now sobbing and she is in pain. "Christian, I do love you, but I can't do this. My dream is to be a mom, more than anything, I want to be mom. If you love me, really truly love me, you will let me go. Please Christian, I know what I'm asking and truly, if I wasn't pregnant, maybe we could have worked something out but..."

"No, enough. You're right. I'll go."

I feel as like I'm in a dream like state, as though I'm watching my movements from outside of my body. I bend down and kiss Ana on the lips, she kisses me in return. I whisper in her ear, "I will always love you Ana...always, please don't ever forget that."

"I'll always love you too, Christian."

I walk outside of her room and my phone vibrates, it's Elliot, telling me that they are on their way back to Ana's room. I decide to go back and see Claire.

I need to figure out what the fuck I'm going to do.

The pain in my heart is now pulsating through my entire body. My vision is blurry and my knees feel weak. I see Elliot approaching me but the he looks different, something is off. The room is spinning and he says, "Christian, are you alright? Dude, you look like you've seen a ghost."

I'm about to speak, I want to tell him that Ana has destroyed me and that I do not have the strength to go on. I'm about to open my mouth, when a sharp pain hits my chest. I feel like someone has stabbed me in the heart. I hear Elliot yell, "Help me! My brother has had some sort of attack! Someone page Dr. Grey, now!" I feel my body pulsate with spasms, then everything goes black...

* * *

**CPOV**

"Can he hear us?" I hear Claire whisper.

"I'd like to think so, dear." My mom is here.

Mom! Why can't I speak? What's wrong with me? I can't open my eyes.

Fuck! Am I dead? Holy shit! Am I in a casket? I fucking hope not!

"What happened? I still don't understand what happened, Grace."

"His heart stopped, there is no rhyme or reason for it, some things just cannot be explained."

Holy fucking hell! I **_am_** dead! Shit! Sorry, I didn't mean to swear. Fuck! I bet I'm going to hell! Might as well send me there, I've lost Ana, nothing matters now, anyway.

"He's healthy, all his tests came back negative, there is nothing wrong with him, nothing _physically_ wrong, anyway."

Shit, mom is mad. Right now I'm glad I can't open my eyes. She's directing her anger towards Claire. Wait, what did she say? She's speaking as though I am still alive. Maybe I'm not dead!

"What do you mean by that, Grace?"

"I mean, there's no reason why his heart should have stopped. Christian is a healthy man and I want some answers."

"And you think **_I_** have the answers?" Claire asks in shock.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grace."

"Claire, let's you and I have a talk, but not here, not in front of my son."

"Ok."

Oh fuck! Claire is in trouble! I wonder what the fuck she did?

* * *

"...so I think it's going to be a good thing for us. I'm sorry I have to leave you like this Christian, I really am so sorry."

Fuck! It's Ana! Wake up! I need to wake up and open my fucking my eyes!

"I have to tell you something. It's something I've not shared with anyone, not even Kate."

Oh, I can feel her soft lips on my ear. Oh God, please let me wake up, please let me move.

I can feel her take her hand in mine, she's squeezing my hand, I can't squeeze back!

Fuck! This is agonizing!

"Christian, if I had a choice, if it was up to me, this little miracle that is growing inside of me, would be your little miracle. How I would have loved to have had your child. I know that's an awful thing to say, I mean, really? You're married, I'm married but I love you so much and I would have loved to have always had a little piece of you with me. Though truth be told, if that was the case, I wouldn't and couldn't leave Seattle. Actually, I couldn't leave you. I probably would have divorced Quinn and secretly hoped that you would have divorced Claire, so that we could be together. I know, I'm a horrible person for thinking this way but, I've never felt anything like the feelings that I have for you. You are a part of me, I feel you even when I don't see you, you're in my soul Christian Grey, you are my soul mate and I will always love you. You have put a spell on me, a spell that I don't ever want broken. Thank you Christian, thank you for showing me what true love is, thank you for making me come alive. I will be forever grateful for our time together and when my child is born, I will teach my child that there is such a thing as that magical feeling, when you fall in love. Thank you for sharing your magic with me. I love you, Christian Grey, always."

No! Don't leave me Ana! Please! I love you! Don't fucking leave me. I know what love is and love is you! For God's sake, please! Please, baby! Please!

Out of nowhere, the anger, frustration and sheer hopelessness of my current situation is silenced by Ana's miraculous touch. I feel her soft lips kissing mine and as quickly as my anger dissipated, it returns, ten-fold! I want to return the kiss to the woman who I love, with all my heart.

I gather up all the internal strength that I have, with every fiber in my being, I focus on my lips and attempt to return her kiss...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**Stem**


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello,**

**If you're friends with me on Face Book then you already know what I'm about to say, so please forgive me for my redundancy.**

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews, faves and follows. I really do appreciate the support that you've given my story. Life has been full of challenges recently and out of those challenges, this story was born.**

**No, no, no, I wasn't cheated on or anything like that, but I was in a sad place. I needed to purge and deal with these emotions somehow. Then I thought to myself, _"I know! I'll write a story and deal with it that way!"_ So this story was my saving grace, the reason that I was able to function on a daily basis. I mean, what better way for a writer (and I use that term loosely!) to deal with things than by writing story, right?**

**The only problem was, that this story was not my usual genre and people who know me, know that I'm a hearts and flowers person, not an angsty or cheating story type of writer. Having said that, I was determined to write this story with a clean slate, no connection to me, no PMs or messages asking, _"Rosie, what are you doing? Rosie, you're hearts and flowers. Are you ok? What's going on with you?"_**

**I just wanted to write, without any type of expectations, no pressure for me to write an HEA and I wanted brutal honesty when it came to reviews. Only thing is, I wasn't being honest with you. In the beginning, it was so nice to write under an 'assumed' name, and no one knowing it was me. It was, for lack of a better word, liberating.**

**It felt good to deal with my challenges and purge them out on a story, but as time passed, the 'feel good' feeling that I had, was slowly deteriorating because I wasn't being honest with you about me. So this experiment that I started out with, was great in the beginning, but now, it sucks and I can't live with it, I feel so dishonest. It was eating away at me, this is not who I am. I suffered many a sleepless night and last night was the worst, ****I hope that you all can forgive me. It was not done with malintent.**

**Some of you who are reading this story know me very well, others, not so much. I do hope that you can forgive me for writing under my alter ego, S Stem. I was trying to go the opposite of my true pen name, which is "Smile Rose." S Stem stands for "Sad Stem."**

**So there you have it, it's really me, Smile Rose.**

**Again, I apologize for not being honest about it being me, I just wanted a little bit of creative freedom. That's all this was meant to be.**

**A special thanks to my FB friends for being so kind and supportive in my time of need and thank you. You guys are the best!**

**I love you all.**

**Rosie :D**

**APOV**

"Christian, if I had a choice, if it was up to me, this little miracle that is growing inside of me, would be your little miracle. How I would have loved to have had your child. I know that's an awful thing to say, I mean, really? You're married, I'm married but I love you so much and I would have loved to have always had a little piece of you with me. Though truth be told, if that was the case, I wouldn't and couldn't leave Seattle. Actually, I couldn't leave you. I probably would have divorced Quinn and secretly hoped that you would have divorced Claire, so that we could be together. I know, I'm a horrible person for thinking this way but, I've never felt anything like the feelings that I have for you. You are a part of me, I feel you even when I don't see you, you're in my soul Christian Grey, you are my soul mate and I will always love you. You have put a spell on me, a spell that I don't ever want broken. Thank you Christian, thank you for showing me what true love is, thank you for making me come alive. I will be forever grateful for our time together and when my child is born, I will teach my child that there is such a thing as that magical feeling, when you fall in love. Thank you for sharing your magic with me. I love you, Christian Grey, always."

The joy that I feel, knowing I'm carrying my little miracle is dampened as I prepare to kiss the man who I've fallen in love with, good-bye.

I lower my face and gently place my lips against his, they feel heavenly. While kissing him, I have flashbacks of our brief time together. I can see his smiling face, hear his laugh, feel the warmth of his body against mine and then for one brief moment, I think I feel him kissing me in return.

I back away and wipe the tears that have fallen from my eyes and have landed on Christian's face. He's so beautiful, inside and out. I stroke his lips with my index finger and again, for a brief moment, I think I feel and see his lips move.

"Christian?" I whisper quietly and with hope.

Nothing, no reaction. I'm trying to 'will' him out of this dream like state. Grace said that Christian just needs some time. He will awaken when he's ready. I'm so thankful that Grace arranged for me to see Christian before I depart to Los Angeles with Quinn. This is for the best, Claire is pregnant with his child and I'm carrying Quinn's child, my child. A child of my very own.

I slowly stand to make my leave and as I remove my hand from the grasp that I have on Christian's, I again feel something. It felt like he gave my hand a squeeze.

After I remove my hand, my stomach growls. I smile and place my hand protectively over my belly and say, "Ok, little one. Ok, I know you're hungry, I think you're the one playing tricks with my mind. Let's go get some lunch."

I walk towards the door, I give one last look to the man who could have made all my dreams come true and say, "Good-bye Christian, I wish you nothing but happiness and love."

Then I gather my resolve and walk out the door, never to return.

**KATE's POV**

I'm in a state of panic as I run towards Christian's hospital room. I cannot believe that Ana is leaving! My best friend is leaving me. She's going to Los Angeles! It's so far away! I know I'm being selfish by only thinking of myself, but it's not fair. Of course it's not just me, Elliot is going to lose his best employee because Quinn got an offer that he couldn't refuse and then of course there's Christian.

Everything is such a mess!

Claire is pregnant with Christian's child, she then accidentally falls down some stairs, thankfully, the baby is ok, but what makes these matters worse? Claire is conveniently suffering from memory loss. I call bull shit! This is all a little too perfect! She must have planned this all out. I still do not know if she meant to hurl herself down those stairs. I mean, it's not something that a rational person would do, would they?

I've come to the conclusion that Claire is a sociopath! I'm going to make it my own personal mission to expose her and rid her from our lives, the only trouble with that is, the baby. That's going to complicate things. Especially because Claire is loaded, even without Christian's money, that woman can make Christian's divorce and child custody battle a long drawn out spectacle and the paparazzi will have a field day with this.

Christian will be miserable. Look at me, already planning out Christian's life for him. God, I need help too! First things first, I need to speak to Ana. I need to be sure that this is what she wants!

I turn the corner and I see Ana, she's leaving Christian's room. Her shoulders are hunched and her head is down. She's hurting! Shit! It's true, she's leaving us! She's saying good-bye to Christian and she's leaving!

"Ana! Ana, wait!" I shout as I run towards her.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, is it true? Are you really leaving? Elliot said that Quinn told him last night. You're leaving, both of you?"

"Kate, I'm so sorry. It's for the best. I've made such a mess if things here. Don't you see, I could never live here, being so close to Christian and you and Elliot and even Grace who is such a lovely person. This is all too much for me."

"Ana, I understand why you feel you have to do this but...there's something you don't know."

"It doesn't matter Kate, nothing is going to change my mind. I need to start somewhere new, with a clean slate."

"Ana, Claire is crazy. She's a sociopath! She's fooled all of us, I need to figure out a way to expose her manipulative ways so you two can together."

"No Kate, I have a husband and I'm going with him. I'm carrying his child and we will work things out. Thanks so much for being a great friend. I didn't want to say good-bye like this, I actually planned on sneaking out and mailing you a letter to explain my reasons as to why I left."

"I still can't believe you're leaving, Ana."

"Believe it. We're leaving in a couple of hours. I just came to say good-bye to Christian and to have my follow-up appointment with my Doctor."

Ana places her hands on her belly and says, "Thankfully, my baby is fine. I've already got a new Doctor in Los Angeles so there's not much else for me to do here. I've got one more stop to make and then I am leaving Seattle."

"Ana, what happened between you and Quinn? He didn't...hurt you did he?"

"No! Of course not. Well, I mean not physically anyway. He wasn't very happy about me being pregnant, but he's come around."

"You didn't answer my question, Ana."

"Well, like I said, he wasn't happy and he let me know it. I went to our bedroom and cried, he came in a little later to apologize for hurting me. He wasn't expecting to come home from his trip to find me pregnant. It was all a bit too much for him to process."

"Go on, how did you end up here, in the hospital?"

"Quinn wanted to apologize for his reaction and we were going to dinner to celebrate his new job, our impending move and of course the baby. As we were leaving, I felt a sharp pain in my belly and Quinn called 911 and brought me here. The Doctor said it was stress."

"Big fucking surprise there, Ana. Quinn acted like an ass!"

"Quinn is my husband and I need to do right by him. I'm going to tell him about my affair."

"You are?"

"I have to, I can't lie to him. I want this to work and it won't if I'm not one hundred percent honest with him."

"Jesus, Ana. When are you going to tell him?"

"Not anytime soon, I'll wait till we leave Seattle. He's happy to be getting this opportunity in Los Angeles, he will be his own boss and he will finally have what he wants and I too, will finally have what I want. We will be happy together. We have to make this work."

"Ana, I want to support you, really I do but are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, please be happy for me Kate. I'm going to be a mom."

"I'll try Ana. No promises, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask of you. Kate, I really have to get going now."

"Where are you going, would you like some company?"

"Of course, if you don't mind stopping by the cemetary."

"The cemetary? What are you going to do there."

"I want to say good-bye to Ray."

"Oh, well in that case. I'll let you go it alone. I don't want to intrude on your time with Ray."

"Thanks Kate, I'll miss visiting his grave and giving him flowers."

"I'll do that if you like? Any particular flower?"

"A single rose. He called me his flower because of my middle name, Rose."

"How sweet, Ana. I'll be sure to drop of a single rose at least once a month."

"Thanks Kate, you've been a wonderful friend."

I throw my arms around Ana and say, "Thank you, for showing me that I could be a friend. No one has ever given me that opportunity, until you. I love you Ana. You have my cell number, you better keep in touch."

Ana hugs me in return and says, "Once we're settled you must come visit, ok?"

"Ok."

"Promise me, Kate."

"Elliot will have to drag me back home when I go visit you in Los Angeles, I might get accustomed to the sun." I say through my tears.

"You're my sunshine, Kate. Thanks again for everything."

"You're my sunshine, Ana. I hate that you're leaving."

"It will be ok, Kate. I promise you. Everything will work out just fine."

Ana hugs me once more and we separate, she walks away and turns to say one more thing.

"Take care of him, Kate."

And with those words, Ana is gone. Gone from our lives. Christian will be devastated when he wakes to the news that Ana has left.

Ana's words reverberate in my mind..._"Take care of him, Kate."_

I will take care of him, I'm going to make it my own personal mission to ensure that Christian is no longer caught in Claire's wicked web!


	17. Chapter 17

**CPOV**

I'm thirsty. I'm hungry. I feel like I've been hit by a bus. What the hell is wrong with me? My throat is dry, I open my eyes and look around.

Where in the hell am I?

My vision is blurry, but I do notice someone standing in front of me. My eyes begin to focus and I see Grace staring at me. She looks concerned.

"Mom? Where am I? What happened?"

"Christian, oh darling. Thank goodness you're awake. You're at the hospital."

"The hospital?! What the hell happened, mom?!" I shout as I attempt to get out of my bed.

"Christian, lie down. I need you to stay in bed. Give your body and mind a moment to adjust."

"Adjust? Adjust to what? Mom, tell me."

"Christian, please. Don't make me call an orderly to restrain you."

"Restrain me? Why? Mom, please. What happened?"

"I will, Christian. Please just sit back and take a deep breath. I need to call your Doctor to check you out."

"Did I get sick or something? The last thing I remember was..."

"Was? Was what, dear?"

"I...I don't know." I reply in frustration in attempt to regroup and gather my thoughts.

"Christian, you have to try. Please, this is very important."

The look on Grace's face has me worried, what could it be? What is so important? Then it hits me, I was saying good-bye to Ana and that's it, that's all I remember.

"I was here, at the hospital. Ana was leaving me, mom. She's pregnant and she's leaving me." I say as I run my hands through my hair.

Grace sits on the bed next to me and carefully wraps her arms around me.

"I know, dear. I know, I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry about all of this."

"So what happened, mom?"

"Christian," My says as she takes my hand in hers, "Your heart stopped."

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?! What the fuck? Did I have a heart attack or something?"

"Christian, language."

"Mom, my heart stopped. I think I have the right to use a few curse words, for fucks sake."

"Listen Christian, you need to listen to me and listen well. Remain calm. Can you do that for me?"

"Mom, what is it? What's taking the Doctor so long to check me out. I need to leave this hospital. I need to make things right with Ana."

"Christian, Ana is gone."

"Gone? Gone where? She was just in the hospital, oh dear God...mom...she's not, I mean she didn't..." Just the thought of her not being on this Earth is unbearable.

"No, of course not Christian. Ana is fine, well, as far as I know."

"As far as you know? What the fuck does that mean?"

"Christian! There are things I need to tell you and well, I'm afraid that you're going to lose control. I can't have that, Christian. Are we clear?"

I rub my chin and feel the growth of a beard on my face. What in the fuck?

"Mom, how long have I been out? What hell is wrong with my face?!" I shout as I jump out of the bed and head towards the bathroom. My legs feel like fucking spaghetti noodles and I lean on the sink as I lose my equilibrium. I turn on the light to see my reflection in the mirror. I've got a beard!

"Holy fuck! Mom! How long have I been out of it? Shit!"

"You've been unconscious for three weeks dear."

"Three weeks?! Fuck!" I shout as splash cold water on my face and dry off quickly.

"Christian, please. You need to stop, slow down. You're out of sorts and you need to slowly regain your strength."

"I'm fine, mom." I state as I walk out of the bathroom looking around for my clothes.

"Christian, stop it. Your clothes aren't here and you are not going anywhere young man."

"Mom, I have to get out of here. I fucked up and I need to find Ana. I have to tell her that I won't let her go."

"Christian, please. I'm trying to tell you that she's not here. She's left Seattle."

"What? Where is she?! I don't understand, I'm unconscious for three weeks and she decides to leave me? What the fuck is going on around here?" I exclaim as I pace back and forth in a fucking hospital gown.

"Christian, you can't say things like that. Not when you have a wife and child at home."

"A what? What wife? Holy shit, I forgot about Claire. What the hell is wrong with me, mom? How could something like that slip my mind. I hate this! I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I've lost all control!"

Grace cautiously approaches, she takes me by my arm and leads me back to the hospital bed. "Christian, please dear. Let me get you up to speed, once you're all caught up, I'll have the Doctor check out..."

"Mom, I need my phone. I need Taylor to..."

"No. No Taylor. No phone. You will listen to me, son. We can do this easy way or the hard way, it's your choice but you need to work with me, otherwise, your hospital stay will be longer than either of us want."

"But mom, I need to..."

"No, Christian! No _'But mom_!' nothing. Now sit down, be quiet and let me call your Doctor, then I'll fill you in."

* * *

I'm sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. I'm stunned, confused and speechless. I don't know what to say. The only thing that reverberates in my mind is that Ana has left Seattle, what's worse, Ana has left _**me**_.

Once Grace explains what has occurred, while I was unconscious, it comes back to me.

"Ana was here! Wasn't she mom?"

"She was, Christian. Ana wanted to say good-bye to you and I made arrangements for her to see you without any interruptions. I'm not blind, Christian. I see how merely saying her name causes your face to light up with joy and love. Something I've seen in you when Steel's name is mentioned."

"Steel! Holy shit, mom! How's my baby girl? How's Steel doing? I hope Claire hasn't lost her temper with our baby girl."

"No worries there, dear. Steel is in good hands, Gail, Mia, Kate and I, have taken it upon ourselves to look after Steel."

"You have? What about Claire? What's she been doing all this time?"

Grace snorts, my mother actually snorted! That's new!

"Claire is fine, she took one week off from work, per Doctor's orders. Once the doctor gave her the ok, she returned to work. The first week, she worked out of your home. This is her first week back at the office. I can say that she has been visiting you every day before work, during her lunch break and after work."

"She has?"

"She has. I don't know what to make of it. She seems to have changed since her accident but..."

"But? But what, mom?"

"It's nothing, just...something I can't quite put my finger on."

"So, if Claire's back at work, then she really is ok? I mean, her and the baby are ok?"

"Yes, they're fine. She's in perfect health and she's very lucky that she didn't sustain any major injuries to herself or to the baby."

"I'm glad she's ok, mom."

"But? What is it Christian?"

"I love Ana."

"I know, Christian. I know. I have something for you." My mother says as she reaches into her pocket.

"What is it?" I ask as she hands me a sealed envelope.

"I don't know, I imagine it's some sort of letter, it's from Ana."

I gasp and feel my heart skip a beat, I practically snatch the document from my mother's hand. I look at the envelope, staring it down, demanding that it give me some sort of hint as to its contents. I want it to be a letter from Ana, proclaiming her undying love for me, but I fear that is not the case.

"Would you like some time alone dear?"

I look up at Grace and feel the tears running down my eyes. "This isn't going to be good, mom. If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay."

"I'm glad you want me to stay, Christian. I too, would feel better being here as you read this letter." Grace says as she stands and places her hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to look at the view outside while you read your letter."

"Thanks, mom. I appreciate that." I say as I slowly and gently open the envelope. The first thing I notice is the scent. It's all Ana, it calls out to me and has me spellbound. I lift it to my nose and inhale the remnants of Ana's intoxicating scent. I feel a familiar warmth run through my body. I gently caress the paper, knowing it's been in Ana's delicate hands, trying desperately to feel some sort of physical connection, I want to feel that electric energy that I feel, every time we touch. I rub the paper against my bearded face and slowly adjust my eyes to read it what Ana has to say to me. To read what she couldn't say in person.

_Dear Christian,_

_By the time you read this letter, I will have been long gone. I said my good-bye to you in person, with a little help from your mother. She's an amazing woman and I will forever be grateful for the kindness she has shown to me. I want you to know that I do love you, very much, but we made a huge mistake by doing what we did. _

_We had an affair, I never said it out loud and to hear me say those words make me cringe. This is not me, this not who I am, what we did was wrong. Things went from bad to worse because I fell in love with you. People who have affairs, don't fall in love, they're cheaters and I cannot be that type of person. I made a mistake, you made a mistake and now we have been given a second chance to correct those mistakes._

_I have a tiny little miracle growing inside of me and so does Claire. My being pregnant is a miracle and I want to do right by my baby. I left for Los Angeles to repair my marriage with Quinn. I told him of my affair (he doesn't know with who...not yet anyway) and he has forgiven me. We obviously have a long way to go but the fact that he's willing to try to work things out with me, speaks volumes._

_Please Christian, if you love me, if you really, really love me. You will let me go. I finally have the family that I've always dreamed about and though in my dreams I am with you, that part is not meant to be._

_Work things out with Claire, enjoy being a father. It's the one thing I know, that brings pure unadulterated joy to your life. Your face always lights up when you talk about little Steel. I see the love in your eyes for your baby girl. I hope that you can reignite your love for Claire and your new baby, that you'll soon be cradling in your arms before you know it._

_Please don't try to find me, I know how easy it would be for you to make a phone call and get all the information you need, but please...I'm begging you. Let. Me. Go._

_I need you to do one thing for me Christian, I need your promise, your solemn word._

_I want you to try very hard to work things out with Claire. Please Christian, you have unlimited resources to best of everything. Go to marriage counseling, do whatever it takes to try to get back what you once had with Claire. I know it won't be easy, trust me, I've already started the process with Quinn. I know Claire loves you as much as Quinn loves me so please, do this, if not for me, than for Steel and your little bundle of love. She is such a beautiful girl, I became quite fond of her in the brief moment that I saw her._

_Be happy, Christian. Be happy with your family._

_All my love,_

_Ana_

**A/N**

**I want to thank you all for the lovely reviews and the supportive PM's that you've sent me. They are greatly appreciated. Now that you all know who I am, I feel better about responding to reviews. This is a story that I'm writing 'on the fly' so please forgive me if it's all over the place. I may go back to this chapter and add or change things up just a tad. I was a bit distracted with the "Jamie Dornan is The New Christian Grey" stories that were on the web this evening.**

**Hugs,**

**Rosie**


	18. Chapter 18

**KATE's POV**

I'm not really sure what is going on with my brother-in-law. I only know that things haven't been the same since Ana left. It's been three months since her departure and everything has changed. It's almost as if everyone is trying to wipe out Ana's existence. She was here, she was/is my friend but here I am, walking towards Elliot's office and there's the 'new girl' at the reception desk. She's friendly enough and very efficient. Her only fault is, she is not Ana.

"Kate, hello." Marcy says as she greets me. "May I get you something? Coffee, water, tea?"

"Hi Marcy, I'm fine. I'm just going to see Elliot."

"Ok, he's in his office. **_Claire _**is with him."

I'll give this to Marcy, she is a great judge of character, the way she says Claire's name is so spot on!

"Oh? What does Claire want with my husband."

"Pft! Who knows? That woman is..." Marcy stops herself.

"Oh, Kate. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's come over me. I shouldn't speak about your sister-in-law in that manner. I guess I'm just upset because..."

"Marcy, enough. You do not have to apologize to me. I know exactly what you mean, now if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to see what little Miss Claire is up to."

"Good luck." Marcy replies as I storm through the door.

"Please Elliot. If not for me, if not for your brother, then for little Steel and for my baby." Claire says as she rubs her belly. Ugh! What a pathetic display for sympathy!

"I do hope I'm not interrupting." I saw as I approach Elliot and place a kiss on his cheek.

Elliot let's out what appears to be a huge sigh of relief and quickly says, "Hey baby. Nope, you're not interrupting anything. Matter of fact, Claire was just leaving. Weren't you Claire?"

Claire looks surprised but quickly regains her composure and says, "Yes, I was just leaving. Elliot, please think about it. I need you on my team."

Claire looks to me and smiles her fake, "Good to see you" type smile and says, "Kate, it's always good to see you. Take care."

I nod as she quickly walks out of the office.

I turn to Elliot and ask, "What in the hell did she want and why does she need you on her team? What the hell is she up to?"

"Kate, don't start. This shit is so fucking complicated."

"Complicated? I don't think so! Excuse me baby, I have a few things to say to Claire before she rides off on her broomstick."

"Kate, be nice."

"No promises!" I shout back as I rush out of the office, just in time to catch Claire as she unlocks her car.

"Claire! Wait!" I shout as she turns to see me, she immediately gets in her defensive pose. Legs slightly apart, arms crossed, a small smirk on her face.

"Kate, what can I do for you?" Claire asks in her fake syrupy sweet voice. I don't give her a chance to pour on her fake charm. I decide to go for her jugular.

"Look bitch, don't attempt to play your little game with me. I know you. I can see through your little scheme. I'm not exactly sure what you're up to, other than to dig your claws in deeper into my brother-in-law and the Grey family, but I can assure you of one thing. I am watching you and if you dare hurt Christian or my family, you will have to deal with me."

Claire has the nerve to scoff at me! I slowly take one step forward so that we are face to face, I can practically hear her heart racing.

"Something you want to say, Claire?"

I hear her gulp.

"I didn't think so. As I was saying, you will have to deal with me. Don't let the Kavanagh name fool you. I may have gone to boarding school and yes, I am ever a lady but, I also have a few tricks of my own and I would be more than happy to put them on full display all over your ass. The only thing stopping me now is that you are with child. Do not trifle with me Claire, I promise, you will regret it!"

I turn and walk away, with a huge smile on my face. Mission accomplished. I may not be able to stop her, or her manipulative ways, but I can still put the fear of my wrath in her.

I storm back into Elliot's office and Elliot quickly stands from his chair and cautiously approaches me.

"Is she still alive? Do I need to have Marcy call the paramedics?"

I giggle and wrap my arms around my gorgeous husband, "Yes, she's alive. No need to call the paramedics just yet. She's lucky she is with child, otherwise..."

"Kate, you can't keep doing this." Elliot says as he holds and kisses me.

"Doing what?"

"Don't play innocent with me Kate, you can't keep attacking Claire."

"I'm not attacking her."

"How can you say that? Ever since Christian was released from the hospital, you've been on some sort of personal mission to destroy what Christian wants so desperately to try to repair."

"Whoa, wait one moment. Let me make something perfectly clear. I am not a mission to destroy anything or anyone. I am merely trying to uncover the truth."

"Kate, Christian is trying so hard to work things out with Claire."

"Why, Elliot?" I ask as I pull away from Elliot in frustration. "Why? I don't get it."

"He said he has to, he has to try. He's made a promise."

"I don't understand this. I just don't get this!"

Elliot sighs and says, "I don't get it either. I asked him what he's up to and if this is really what he wants."

"Well, is it really what he wants? I don't think so! Why is he doing this?!" I'm practically crying now. Christian is miserable. I know he doesn't want this.

"Oh baby, please don't cry." Elliot pleads as he hugs me and says, "Come, sit with me."

"I don't want to sit. I want to get Christian and Ana back together. They belong together, Elliot. I know it! I feel it! Just like I know that you and I were meant to be, so are Christian and Ana."

"Kate, enough!" Elliot shouts as he swoops me in his arms and carries me to his couch and I lose it. The tears are falling and I feel the pain.

"I can't help it Elliot, I only want Christian to be happy."

"I know baby, I know. He's my baby brother, I love him. Don't you think I want the same for him? I want him to be as happy as I am. Maybe under different circumstances, this thing with Ana might have worked out but..."

"It's not a 'thing' Elliot! It's love! I know it is! It's not fair, Elliot. It's just not fair!" I cry out as I bury myself in Elliot's chest.

"I know baby, I know. The good news is, Claire is leaving town for a few days so I know that you won't be able to harass her."

"Oh? Where is the witch riding her broom stick to these days?"

"Disneyland."

"Disneyland?"

"Yes, she's taking Steel to Disneyland."

"Humph! I'm sure it will be Gail that will be taking Steel to Disneyland while Claire does some shopping or something. She'll probably mingle with the Real Housewives of Orange County!"

"Enough, Kate. Enough." Elliot says as he rubs my back in a feeble attempt to calm me down.

I'll be quiet, for now, but I will not stop. I don't care what anyone says, I will expose her for the fake person that she is!

**APOV**

So many people! I don't like crowds, but this place? It's beyond what I would refer to as a crowd. I just want to drop off these documents and move on, I'm feeling a little dizzy. I'm not quite sure how I feel about this.

The fact that I'm no longer fighting for it speaks volumes. I'm not hurt or angry or upset. I'm merely sad. I have failed and I have no one to blame but myself. The choices that I've made have brought me to where I am today. This situation is of my own making.

I approach the small make shift office and open the door. Monica is there, looking lovely as ever.

"Ana, it's lovely to see you."

Sure it is.

"Hello Monica, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Monica replies as she quickly stands and adjusts her skirt which was hiked up more than usual. Oddly enough, it doesn't bother me. I guess that's what you call 'karma.'

"Quinn isn't here, he's out in field. Can you get you anything to drink?"

Despite everything, I can't help but like Monica. She's lovely and kind and friendly and generous and if she wasn't hopelessly and desperately in love with my husband, I think we would have been great friends.

"No, it's fine Monica. Thank you. I'm just here to drop off some papers."

"Some papers?" Monica asks as her beautiful brown eyes light up with hope.

"Yes, Monica. Some very important papers." I say as I take a seat across from her desk. "Monica, may I be honest with you?"

"Of course Ana. What is it?" Monica asks with nothing but concern in her eyes. God, no wonder Quinn fell in love with her!

"These papers that I'm dropping off..."

"Yes?" Monica asks.

"They are very important."

"Oh! Are these the one's that Quinn has been waiting for? The one that re-news his contract here? He's going to be so excited! Congratulations Ana!" Monica exclaims as she spontaneously stands to hug me.

I don't have a moment to explain what the papers are when Monica says, "Ana, I'm glad you're here. I need to tell you something."

Ok, here goes. I better brace myself, not that it will be a shock to me, but still, to have her say it to me, face to face. I have to give her credit for that. I can't dislike her, she's such a lovely person.

"Oh?" I reply trying my best to sound surprised. "What is it Monica?"

"I'm leaving."

"Oh, well. Don't let me keep you." I reply as I stand to leave.

"No, Ana. You don't get it. Please sit down."

I take my seat once more.

"I mean, I'm leaving my job."

"What? Why? I don't understand." Even I'm surprised at the sadness that I feel.

"It's...complicated, Ana and I think this is for the best."

"What will you do? Where will you go? Do you have another job lined up?"

"I don't know what I'll do but I do know where I'm headed. I'm moving to San Diego."

"Wait, you're not only leaving this job, your leaving Orange County?"

"What about Quinn? He needs you, Monica."

"Oh God. Please don't say that. He'll be fine, Ana. I've lined up my replacement and trust me when I say, she's a whiz!"

"Jesus Monica! I'm not talking work-wise, I'm saying Quinn needs you relationship-wise! He's in love with you, just as you are in love with him!"

I gasp as I cover my mouth! Damn! I did not want to have this conversation here and I certainly did not want to blurt it out like that!

Monica is stunned, she sits at her desk with her eyes bugged out. Neither of us moves nor say a word for what seems like hours, in reality it's only seconds.

Monica breaks down first, she quickly stands to approach me while I remain seated. I cannot move, I'm glued to my chair. Monica drops to her knees and takes my hands in hers, while they remain on my lap. Now even though I know what's been going on, the reality of what is about to occur, about what Monica is about to say, has me in shock.

"Ana, please. You have to listen to me. I'm begging you." I hear Monica plead as I feel myself fading away, as though I'm having an out-of-body experience. I can see her and myself, I'm sitting there, with my head down, staring at my hands as they are being held by Monica's hands.

I say nothing, I feel how soft Monica's hands are in mine and I can't help but wonder...how many times has she held hands with my husband? How many times has she caressed his handsome face? How many times did they hold hands while they made love over and over again? These thoughts that rush through my mind, oddly enough aren't making me sad, it's merely curiosity.

"Ana, please. I'm begging you, look at me." I hear Monica's soft lilting voice call out to me and I return from my odd thoughts. How disturbing is it that I can picture them together and feel nothing. I'm numb, without emotion.

"Please Ana, please look at me." Monica begs as I hear the sadness in her voice, I immediately lift my head slightly and see the tears run down her cheek. I quickly use by fingers and gently wipe her tears, "Monica, please don't cry. You're going to ruin your make-up. It's quite flawless." I say as I caress her beautiful face. "Your skin...it's so soft. Quinn didn't stand a chance. I should have known. Even with marriage counseling, I could tell that his heart wasn't in it. The odd thing was, he fooled me, I really thought he was trying to work things out. I thought he wanted us to get back where we were."

"Ana, I think you're in shock. You are being much too nice to me."

"I can't hate you, Monica. It's really nobody's fault...well, I take that back. It's my fault."

"Ana, I didn't do anything with Quinn. Please Ana, you have to believe me. That's why I am leaving."

"You what? You mean you two aren't..."

"Jesus Ana! No! Of course we're not!"

"But you love him, I see it in your eyes and don't you dare try to deny it."

Monica begins to sob that much harder, "I do love him Ana, I really do. That's why I am leaving. I can't do this. You're such a lovely person and you're having his baby and I can't do this. It's wrong!"

"Monica...I, I don't know what to say."

"Say you believe me, Ana. Please. I need for you to know that nothing happened between us. Not a damn thing. We almost kissed once but then we both quickly pulled away. Quinn knows I'm leaving. I told him two weeks ago."

"And he's letting you go? Just like that?"

"Ana, do you hear what you're saying? It sounds like you're fighting for me to be with your husband? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Quinn loves you. I see it in his eyes, it's the way he used to look at me, but something has changed between us. I made a mistake and now I'm paying for it."

"I don't understand, Ana."

"It's ok, Monica." I say as I prepare to make my leave. "Just be sure that Quinn gets these papers. We will figure something out, we're going to have to, if we plan to co-parent our little miracle."

"Ana, what are you saying? Are you..."

"I'm setting him free. He doesn't deserve to be in a loveless marriage, he deserves to be happy, I owe him that."

"Ana, I'm so confused."

"Don't be, just call your replacement and tell her that you're not going anywhere. Good luck Monica, I'm sure we will still be in touch and I hope that you are ok with being a step-mom to my baby."

And with those words I turn and walk away. I say good-bye to Ana Quinn and hello to Ana Steele.

I feel an odd sense of urgency when I leave Quinn's office. I can't breathe, I'm gasping for air. I look around the dizzying crowd and I'm about to ask for help when I hear the most adorable little voice.

"Nana! Nana!"

I turn and see her, right before my eyes. It's Steel, looking adorable as ever. She's being held by a lovely blonde woman who appears to be startled when she sees me. Then something changes in her face, she smiles at me, a very warm and inviting smile. Does she know me? For a brief moment, I feel as though she recognizes me. It's very odd.

Then it hits me. Shoot! If Steel is here, that means...Christian! Claire!

Where are they?

I have to get out of here.

**A/N**

**Thanks to The Dynamic Duo known as Vip and Toni for being my BETAs. You guys rock! I'm trying to catch up on replying to your reviews. If you're a guest reviewer, log in so I can reply to you. **

**Hugs,**

**Rosie **


	19. Chapter 19

**APOV**

"Na! Nana! Ana!" I hear little Steel call to me, she's sad.

Of course she's sad! I'm ignoring her. Goodness, I can't do this to her. I need to turn around and face the music.

I approach the blonde woman who puts Steel down, little Steel immediately drags the blonde over to me squealing, "Nana! Na! Ana! Ana!"

She said my name, Steel just said my name. How can she remember me, we were only together for a short time?

* * *

**(Ana's flashing back to her first time meeting Steel)**

"Ana, I'm so sorry to do this but there's an emergency in the ER and they need all Doctors on site."

"That's fine Grace, I'll leave now. The fact that you've made arrangements for me to visit Christian in private, it means so much to me."

"Ana, I don't want you to leave. I want you to watch Steel for me, Mia is on her way but I'm not sure how long I'll be in the ER, this was supposed to be my day off. I hate to leave you but I must, I have to scrub in. Thanks for doing this!"

Grace says as she plops her granddaughter on my lap. Steel turns her head to look at me and then she sees Christian and says, "Da...dadeeee."

"Yes Steel, that's your daddy." I say as I turn her to face me. She looks at me and her lips form into a pout, they start to quiver and I know it won't be long before she...

"Daaaaaaahh! Dadeeee!" She cries out.

"Oh sweetie, it's ok. Daddy is asleep." I say as I quickly stand and bounce her in a feeble attempt to soothe her fears of being with a complete stranger.

"Nite, nite? Da...nite, nite?"

"Yes, sweetie. You're daddy is nite-nite."

"I go nite wit dadeeeee."

"Oh honey, dadeeee has owie."

"Nooooooo, noooo...owie."

Bad choice of words Ana!

"Oh sweetie, please don't cry. Mia is on her way, Auntie Mia is coming to play with you."

"Play? Me play?" Steel says through her sniffles.

"Yes, you play."

"You...play wif me?" She asks as her pretty blue eyes light up.

"Of course I'll play with you. I'm Ana. Can you say Ana?"

"Mama?"

Oh dear, not good. "No sweetie, not 'mama,' I'm Ana. Aaaanaa. Can you say Ana?"

"Mama!" Steel smiles as she continues to shout out "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

She hugs me with such a force. I feel her blend into me, as if she were my own...it feels like heaven. I imagine this is what it will feel like when I hold my very own baby...

"Ana, it's Ana little Miss Steel."

She squeezes me with all her might and says it again, "Ma...mama, mama, mama."

This time, I don't correct her, it sounds too perfect, like it was meant to be...

* * *

I'm brought back to the here and now as I hear someone shout, "Ana, please wait!"

I walk towards the blonde and she says, "So, you're Ana."

"Nana! Na! Ana! Ana!" Steel says as she hugs my leg.

I look at the blonde and ask, "May I?"

"Of course. I'm Gail, by the way. I'm Mr. Grey's housekeeper and part-time nanny to the little princess."

"Nice to meet you Gail." I say as I extend my hand and then quickly lift Steel in my arms.

I give her the biggest hug and she melts into me once more. God, she feels so good.

"Ma...mama."

Holy shit.

"It's Ana, sweetie. Remember? Can you say 'Ana?' Like I taught you?"

The last thing I need is people thinking that I taught Steel how to call me 'mama!' Speaking of which, I wonder where Claire is and of course Christian too?

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey? Are they here?" I inquire.

"Mr. Grey is at home in Seattle, this was a trip that Mrs. Grey planned, to have some bonding time with Steel."

"I see." I reply wondering to myself where Claire can be, if that is, in fact, the case. Reading my silent thoughts, Gail goes on to say, "Mrs. Grey is catching up with some friends that live in the area. They're spending the day at a spa, before we head back home this evening."

"Oh."

There's a long awkward silence and then Steel says, "Pee...I go peeee!"

I put Steel down and Gail takes her hand.

"Oh! Good girl! Let's go find a bathroom!" Gail squeals in delight.

"Well, I'll let you go." I say as I give Steel one more hug. "Be a good girl Steel."

"Ana, there's so much I want to say to you but...I can't." Gail says with all sincerity.

"No, it's better this way. Please, don't tell him...don't tell him that you saw me. It's..."

"But Ana, there are things you should know. Things about Claire and..."

"Peeee! I wanna peeeeeeeeee!"

"It's ok Gail, go." I say as Steel drags her to a bathroom.

And with those words, they disappear in the crowd. The crowd, I don't like crowds, I always feel like I can't breathe. I felt that way right before Steel made her appearance, I was having one of my panic attacks. The feeling is gone and I feel much better.

I actually feel good, very good, despite the fact that I just served Quinn with divorce papers. I feel hopeful. Hopeful for a new beginning. I feel happy, happier than I've ever felt in quite some time. I rub my belly and feel as though I can conquer the world.

"It's just you and me little one...and your father of course and even Monica. We can do this, we can work this out, because we love you."

I'm happy! I'm finally happy!

"Hey lady, watch where you're walking." A little boy, no more than eight or nine years old, exclaims as he eats his Mickey Mouse shaped lollipop.

"I'm sorry." I say quickly. "Oh, I broke off his ear. I'm so sorry."

The adorable boy with curly brown hair smiles and says, "It's ok, I shouldn't have been so rude to you, I mean, look where we are? We're in Disneyland!"

I reply, "Yes, yes we are. We're in Disneyland, The Happiest Place On Earth!"

"Yeah! Sorry again for snapping at you. See ya later!" He says as he runs off to catch up with his group.

I have to get out of here; this crowd is closing in on me. Christian pops into my mind for a brief moment and I cannot stop myself from smiling when I think about him. I will be free. I will be single. I know it's awful to even think about him and have hopes for a future with him. I did, after all, beg him to work things out with Claire. I have no right to contact him. I have to push him out of my mind because I know that I will never be able to push him out of my heart and soul.

What did Gail want to tell me? It's obvious she knows something, but what? Gah! I can't think about that. I have my priority right here.

I rub my belly again and smile. "You are my little miracle, you are my happiness, little one."

I'm about to exit the park when I feel a sharp pain in my belly. It hits hard and fast. I shriek in pain as I slowly bend over and grab my knees.

"No, please...no."

"Lady, are you alright? Do you need help?"

"Yes, call 911, hurry...I'm in pain and I'm pregnant and...Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Noooooooo!"

"Shit! I'll call right now. Hey!" The man shouts, "I need some help over here!"

"Oh God, I'm scared, it hurts." I shout as the man takes my hand.

"It's ok, help is coming. Help is on the way."

The next pain knocks me to the ground.

"Holy shit! Somebody hurry up! Get her on the cart! We need to move now! She's pregnant!"

The last thing I feel is warmth running down my legs and another shooting pain, "Nooooo, my baby! Not my baby! Please!"

Darkness.

* * *

_"I need a decision Mr. Brady! What do I if it comes down to one or the other?"_

What's happening? Where am I?

_"You have to save Ana, you have to save my wife."_

No! No! Please don't do this Quinn! Please, save my baby! Save my baby! I don't want to live in a world without my baby! This baby is my miracle! Please, Quinn!

_"Are you sure? Mr. Brady, answer me. I need you to focus. Ana won't be able to have any children in the future."_

_"Ana won't have a fucking future if you don't save her, God dammit!"_

_"You want me to save Ana?"_

_"Of course I do! Save Ana! Ana comes first!"_

I feel myself being wheeled away, no! Please stop! I want my baby! Save my baby! Quinn! Quinn! Please hear my cry! Don't do this! Please! Do! Not! Do! This!

_"Wait! Doctor! Wait!"_

Oh thank God! Thank God! Thank you Quinn! Thank you for saving our...

Darkness. Silence. Cold.

* * *

**CPOV**

I pace back and forth in my home office, running my hands through my hair. I set down my glass and decide against having another drink. I need to clear my mind.

Claire will be home shortly, returning from her trip to California and I need to go over things one last time.

I've done everything within my power to try to make things right with Claire. I did it for Steel and for our baby...and I did it because Ana asked this of me. I'm not sure, in fact, I'm positive that I wouldn't have stayed in this marriage if not for Ana.

Claire and I have gone to couples therapy, and the irony of it was, my own self-discovery. I went to therapy in an attempt to save my marriage but I discovered that the marriage itself was a complete sham.

I married Claire to please my parents. My parents gave me a second chance at life and all they wanted was for their children to be happy. I thought that meant that I needed to be married with a family of my own. It only made sense to me, since Carrick and Grace love each other. I thought that would make me and my life complete. I was wrong, wrong about the married part anyway, not wrong about the children. I do love Steel and I love our baby on the way, but I do not love Claire.

I've spoken to my parent's about this and they've been very supportive. I told them that I'm going to end things with Claire. I've tried, I've really tried to work things out, but how can you fix something that was broken from its inception? Claire doesn't love me, she's in love with the idea of loving me. She loves the stature of the Grey name and of being Mrs. Christian Grey, but she doesn't love me. I can tell.

I know what true love is. Ana is love.

I grab my chest as the ache in my heart deepens. It hurts more and more each day. If I could see my heart, I'm sure it would be black and slowly drying up and deteriorating.

I've gone over this time and time again. I can take solace in the fact that I've tried to do right by Claire, that I tried to repair our marriage but again, how can I get back to that feeling that I thought I had with Claire, when my heart isn't in it?

I know where my heart is. My heart is with Ana.

Every time I think of Ana or any time she invades my mind, I immediately grab my chest. It's gotten so bad that my family has insisted I see a cardiologist, just be sure that my heart is healthy. It is of course, physically healthy. Emotionally, I'm one step away from death and losing my grip on sanity.

Ana, Ana, Ana...I miss her smile, her scent, her words of wisdom. I need to make it a point to visit my birth mother. Ana was right, I need to forgive her and move on. I'll bring her flowers and make sure that her resting place is manicured and one of beauty.

Ana has touched my life and changed me in so many ways. There's that ache, that familiar ache...I thought the pain would soften as the days pass. I was wrong, the pain has only gotten worse, it's in my soul. There are times when I think I'm going crazy because I miss her so fucking much!

Yes, I'm ending this...this thing I have with Claire. We will figure something out. Once I get this sorted, no one will stop me! I'm going to find Ana. I have to be sure that she's happy. If she is, I will let her go forever and live with my pain, but if she's not happy...

Fuck!

Just the thought of her being unhappy, or worse, what if she is miserable? I grab my chest. The pain is different this time. It's more...intense. That sharp pain hits me again and I'm brought to my knees.

"Fuck! Taylor! Taylor!" I shout. I think I'm having a heart attack.

The pain stops as quickly as it came. I slowly stand up and take in my surroundings. I'm still here, in my home office. There's emptiness inside of me. Something is wrong, dead wrong! I can feel it!

I'm about to leave my office when Taylor comes barreling in. He has a crazed look in his eyes, it's something I've not seen before. Taylor's worked for me for quite some time and this look on his face, his facial expression makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. A cold chill runs down my spine. My legs are weak and I fall back into my leather chair.

"Taylor. Say it. Don't prolong my pain. Just spit it out."

"Sir, I'm so sorry." Taylor replies in what seems like a whisper. It is only then that I look into his eyes. Fuck! Has he been crying?

"Fucking spit out Taylor! For God's sake."

"I'm sorry Sir, I'm so fucking sorry...she's dead."

**A/N**

**I'm sorry for not responding to your reviews. I figured you would prefer an update instead. I've already started writing the next chapter so please, bear with me. I won't keep you waiting for long.**

**Thanks,**

**Rosie**


	20. Chapter 20

**Eighteen Months Later**

**~At The Cemetery~**

**APOV**

I'm not exactly sure how it happened. I only know that I'm laying here, in the cemetery, next to my dad, Ray Steele. I feel so cold and alone. As I lay still, it gives me an opportunity to reflect. Something I really don't like to do, especially considering the many mistakes that I've made throughout my very short life.

One of my biggest mistakes was finding love with the right person, actually, he was the perfect person, but it was under the wrong circumstances.

I'm about to float away and get lost in my thoughts when suddenly, I feel it. A familiar pulling sensation and warmth that runs throughout my body. That feeling of...love. How can I still feel these things after all this time? It doesn't make any sense, then again, neither does life...or death for that matter.

_"Hello, how are you doing today?"_

Oh my! He's here! And he's close! So very close! I can almost touch him!

_"It's a beautiful day today. I know how much you enjoy the sunshine..."_

Oh no, his voice is cracking! Please, please don't cry Christian! Please! I'm here! I'm here!

Have you ever had a dream where you want scream or shout but you can't find your voice? It can be frightening or frustrating or a combination of both.

Christian is leaving. He is leaving me! No! Don't go! I mouth the words, "Christian! Christian! Wait! Christian, please hear me!" I scream with all my might but no sound, nothing, I'm silent. I feel the tears fall in frustration. Why can't he feel me, why can't he sense me? This is wrong! This is all so very wrong!

Christian turns around. Yes! That's it Christian, turn around, I'm here! I'm calling you.

"Ana? Ana...are you...here?"

"Maaaaaaa...mameee! Where you? Where you hiding mommy?"

Oh, it's my boy. My baby boy! My son!

"Hey little guy? What are you doing out here all alone?"

"I no alone! I see my mommy."

"Oh, where's your mommy?" Christian asks as he looks around.

My beautiful boy smiles and his eyes light up, his curly coppered colored hair looks radiant, shining in the sun.

"She no up here." He replies.

"Oh?"

My baby boy points to the ground and says, "My mommy down here, she hiding for me."

I feel my heart splintering, I didn't think he knew that I was here...not on the ground, anyway. My poor baby is going to need therapy. He shouldn't have this mental picture of me on the ground, not like this. It needs to stop.

**CPOV**

I feel sick to my stomach. This little boy is here, visiting his mother. I take a good look at him, messy face, looks like he's been eating chocolate. I can't help but smile, he grins at me. He looks to be no more than two or three years old, maybe? He reminds me of me, only this child is healthy and he looks to be happy, despite his circumstances.

"Oh...oh no...I'm sorry about that son."

"It ok, I fine her. Is you mommy here too? Are you fining you mommy?"

"Yes, actually my mommy is here." I say with sadness in my heart.

"Purty fowlers, you have lots a fowlers...are day for you mommy?"

I'm about to reply when he says, "Can we give dose to my mommy? She like da fowlers, dose pweety fowlers! Come wif me!" He takes my hand and pulls me towards him.

Where is this boy's care taker?

"Does she wike to pway hide seek? My mommy wike to hide for me, but I fine her. You hep me fine my mommy, pwease? Den we give her duh fowlers!"

_"Greyson!" _Someone calls out in the distance.

"Um...I think we need to get you back where you belong. Come on little man, I think someone is looking for you."

"Greyson! Greyson! Here you are. I told you not to leave my side."

Holy shit! It's...

"Christian? What are you doing here?" Quinn asks at the same time I ask him the very same thing.

What the fuck is he doing here?

"Why are you here, Quinn?"

Is he Greyon's father? Is that Ana's...

Oh dear God...no. I need to know.

"Quinn? Why are you here?!" I shout so loud little Greyson takes a step back.

"Hey! You no shout, that mean."

I grit my teeth and say, "Quinn...I'm not going to ask you again."

"I'm here for...Ana."

"Oh no, please no...it's true." I drop to my knees, "It's really true. I thought I was going crazy a moment ago. I felt her, I felt her presence. I felt as though she was trying to call out to me. I even called out her name."

My knees buckle and I hit the ground.

"Christian, listen to me..." Quinn begins to speak but I feel myself checking out.

I feel Greyson's cold hand on my face, "No...no cry...we fine you mommy too, like we fine my mommy"

I want to die...I just want to die...my only chance at happiness and it's gone. All gone...

"Mommy!" I hear Greyson shout as his voice grows distant. "Mommy! I fine you!"

"Hey there, it's my favorite little man."

That voice, it's the voice of an angel, an angel from heaven. It can't be! Can it? My head is spinning! I stand quickly and see her.

She's a vision!

"You found me! Greyson found mommy!" Ana exclaims as she lifts Greyson in the air and spins him around. Once she's done spinning him, Quinn and Ana approach me.

Quinn speaks first.

"Ana, I'm uhm...I'm going to take Greyson to the car and give you two some time alone."

Ana nods.

Quinn is about leave but before he does, he says, "Ana, are you ok? I'll be right here. Don't worry about a thing." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and he leaves us alone.

"Hello, Christian."

"Ana, hello."

"Hello." She says once more.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"What were you doing, Ana? Why were you on the ground?"

"I was spending time with my dad. I come here sometimes, you know. Just to talk to him."

"And you talk to him by lying on the ground?" I ask in horror.

"Yes, I do. I feel closer to him that way."

"I see."

"It's not a bad thing, Christian. Well, aside from the fact that Greyson knows that I lie on the ground and talk to my father."

"Greyson? Is he yours? I mean, you know. Is he your...son?"

Ana's face lights up, "Yes, that's my baby boy. Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes. Yes, he is."

Is it possible? Could it be? I try to do that math in my mind but I can't think straight and I blurt out, "He uhm...his hair...it's so...and his name, you named him Greyson."

"No, get that thought out of your mind. He's not yours, Christian. He's not..."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me, he's not yours."

"And you know this because?"

"Because? Because I adopted him. Greyson is my adopted son."

"Your adopted son?"

"Yes, I um...I lost my baby. I had a miscarriage and..."

Ana begins to sob and I instinctively take her in my arms. She feels so fucking good. I'm shit, I'm a worthless human being! Ana is pain, grieving over the loss of her child and I am the one finding comfort in her touch.

"Oh Christian, it was awful. I mean it was beyond awful...I wanted to die. I just wanted to curl up and die. My baby, my little miracle."

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there for you..." I whisper softly as I kiss her head.

"My baby...my baby was gone and all I wanted to do was die..."

"Shhh...it's ok, Ana. I'm here. I'm here now. Oh Ana, I'm so sorry."

"I've missed you, Christian. I've missed you so much. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything. I shouldn't have left you like that. I shouldn't have run away. I just didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were. You needed to be with your family and I...I..."

"Hey, hey." I say as I gently pull away. I cup her chin and look into her eyes, "No apologies, no 'I'm sorry's' there's no need for that, baby. It's over, it's in the past. You're here now, with me."

Ana pulls away and looks towards Quinn and her son, there's someone else there. A woman, she's playing with Greyson. Perhaps she's the nanny?

"If it wasn't for Quinn...I don't think I would have survived. What he did...what he did for me...he...he saved me. Despite everything that I put him through, he still loves me. He pulled me out of my darkest time and saved me. He brought Greyson into my life and now things are slowly returning to normal. Well, as normal as they can be, considering. It's all because of Quinn, I owe him for saving me, for saving my life."

There it is again, that pain in my heart. That aching in my chest. I have to do this, she has Greyson, she has Quinn. She has definitely moved on and I am not a part of this equation. I have to do what's right. I have to do what's best for her.

I hear her words over and over again, like I do every night before I fall asleep, before the nightmares envelop me.

_"If you love me, if you really do love me, please...Let. Me. Go."_

"Maaah! Maahmeeeee!" Little Greyson calls out and Ana frees herself from my embrace.

"I...have to go now, Christian."

No, don't go...don't leave me...not again, please...I'll die without you.

"I know." I whisper quietly.

Before I realize what's happening, Ana wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tight. She nuzzles her face in chest and I'm in heaven, where I belong.

I swear I hear her whisper in my chest, "I'll always love you...always, Christian."

I feel my heart swell with love, just hearing her say those words, even if it's in a muffled whisper. Ana's words of love heal me; my heart is full when she is near. I love Ana. I love her more than words can say. So much so, that I have to sacrifice my love and let her go.

Ana breaks free from our embrace. I look deep into her eyes and I swear I can see her soul. I wonder if Ana can feel the longing that I have for her. I take her all in, remembering each line of her beautiful face. I want to burn this moment in my mind, this feeling of love, I want to savor it and keep it forever with me. I will need this memory to sustain me for the rest of my miserable fucked up life.

"Christian, good-bye." Ana says as she appears to stifle what I believe might be the beginning of tears. Why? She shouldn't shed tears for me.

"Good-bye Ana. I'll always..."

"Always what, Christian?" Ana asks with what, hope?

"Remember. I'll always remember us." I say as I feel myself suffocating.

"So will I." Ana says as she turns and starts to walk away.

I feel myself begin to crumble inside, slowly dying as I lose the love of my life. I'm frozen as I watch her walk away. Unable to breathe or speak. I want to shout out to her, I want to tell her not to leave me, not now, not ever but I can't. She has Quinn and she has her son. She's happy, she has her family.

Ana turns once more to look at me and says, "Oh, by the way, those flowers are beautiful, Christian."

I look in my hand and remember that I brought two huge bouquets of flowers. I already left the first bouquet but have yet, to leave the second bouquet.

"Thanks, I was just going to leave them."

"Oh? Are you leaving them for your birth mother?" Ana asks.

"No. I was leaving these flowers for Claire."

**A/N**

**A HUGE THANK YOU to my Dynamic Duo, Vip and Tony. They got this chapter back to me within a twelve-hour turn around, knowing that you all would want some answers. Thanks again guys! YOU ROCK!**

******So when I came up with the idea for this story, it ended right here, but** I'm going to write an epilogue in order to give you all some closure.

**Special shout out to my girl Kathy, you know why! **

**Best regards,**

**Rosie :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**~Four Years Later~**

**APOV**

I slowly open my eyes feeling the sunlight upon my face, morning has arrived. I smile as I slowly climb out of bed. I love the week-ends. I make my way towards the kitchen, start the coffee and prepare myself a cup of tea.

I want to make a big breakfast for my family. I grin as I get lost in my thoughts and prepare breakfast...Yes, life is good.

"Mmmm...that coffee smells wonderful."

I turn quickly and see him on the sofa reading the newspaper, "Geez, Quinn! You scared me. I didn't know you were up."

"Sorry, you were looking so focused. I noticed that you're making a huge breakfast. I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Uh huh, well. Now that you have interrupted me, you can come and help."

"No thanks, I'll just supervise from here, while I read the newspaper."

"Yes, of course you will." I say as I throw a dry tea bag at him.

He ducks and says, "Your aim is getting better, Ana."

"I'll get you Quinn, one of these days, I'll get you right between the eyes." I giggle.

"I won't hold my breath." Quinn replies as he goes back to reading his paper.

I smile again and cannot believe how happy I am.

I set the table and place sliced fresh fruit for all to enjoy before our breakfast of eggs, pancakes and bacon. The kids will be up soon and I know they will be hungry.

I smile again as I see the numerous place settings for our huge family.

Yes, life is good.

* * *

I feel his strong arms wrap around me as he whispers in my ear, "Ana, baby, this looks wonderful."

"You like?" I ask as I turn and kiss him on his lips.

"I love." He replies as he kisses me over and over, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I reply.

I continue to kiss him and gently bite down on his bottom lip, tugging, slurping and nibbling softly. I know what that does to him.

"Baby, please. If you continue to do that, I'll have to throw you over my shoulder and have my way with you. The hell with breakfast."

My eyes light up, I grin at him and say, "You promise?"

"Ana, Ana, wasn't last night enough for you?"

"I can never get my fill of you, you know that."

"Hey!" Quinn shouts from the sofa. "You two know I can hear every word you're saying."

Christian and I quickly back away.

"Sorry Quinn. It's the price you pay for drinking more than your share last night." I call out to him as I giggle, recalling how much beer he drank last night, never mind the vodka shots.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I never want to drink that much, ever again. Liquor and charades, it's a lethal combination."

Monica walks in the kitchen, still half asleep and rubbing her eyes, "Oh, please. Don't mention liquor. I need coffee, right away."

"It's ready, Monica. Help yourself." I state as I take a seat at the table and serve Christian and myself some fruit.

"Are the kids still sleeping?" Monica asks as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, let's keep it down. Perhaps we can enjoy a nice quiet breakfast before the little ones awaken." Quinn says with a chuckle.

"One can only hope." Christian replies as he feeds me some fruit.

"I'm going to down this coffee and take a quick shower before the little ones wake up." Monica replies as she pours some cream in her coffee cup.

Yes, life is good.

How did we get here?

It seems like only yesterday, we were both at the cemetery, trying to come to grips with the cards that were dealt to us.

I had a miscarriage and lost my miracle baby and Christian's soon to be ex-wife, was killed in a car accident that injured Steel, Gail and Sawyer-their security guard who was on duty that fateful day. They were on their way home, back to Seattle when Claire stated that she wasn't feeling well. Gail said Claire's face became swollen and Claire panicked. She had a botox treatment earlier that day and she feared that she was having some sort of allergic reaction.

Sawyer attempted to rush them to the nearest hospital but on the way there, they were hit by a person who was texting while driving. The driver of the other car ran a stop light. Claire was killed instantly and as a result, Claire and Christian lost their baby. Gail and Sawyer suffered major injuries, thankfully Steel only received a few cuts and bruises. Everyone healed in time, but Steel suffered from nightmares, it took time for her to come out of her shell.

Once Christian and I discussed the actual timing of our losses, we realized that these tragedies occurred on the very same day, only a few hours apart. We both found that be rather eerie.

When Christian told me all of this at the cemetery, I was speechless. My initial thought was, what was Claire thinking? Getting botox treatments while pregnant? Of course I kept this to myself, she was gone and Christian lost his little angel. I stood there, jaw on the floor. Once I was able to form a sentence, and give him my most sincere condolences, Christian immediately asked about Quinn and Greyson.

I explained that once I lost my baby, I was on a downward spiral. I was suffering from depression, postpartum depression to be exact. I wasn't aware that one could suffer from PPD after having a miscarriage, but apparently it is possible. Not that my diagnosis really mattered to me, I only knew that I lost my miracle and all I wanted to do, was curl up and die.

I felt as though I was in some sort of catatonic state. I spoke and ate very little while healing in the hospital. Quinn was concerned about my not eating enough. I told Quinn that I would eat, only if he promised to hide me away. I refused to have contact with anyone. Quinn suggested that Kate might be able to help me that I might need a friend, but I refused to listen. I had Quinn disconnect my cell phone and we moved from Los Angeles to an affluent city in Orange County. The move worked out well for Quinn as his new project was in Coto De Caza, it was the type of neighborhood that Quinn had always dreamed of living in so of course, he purchased a lavish home in the heart of the area.

While Quinn and Monica arranged for the big move, I was relocated to a private hospital nearby. This hospital was well-known for keeping the anonymity of some very famous people, so hiding little known Ana Brady, wouldn't be a problem. It wasn't as though I expected anyone (aside from Kate) to be looking for me, as far as my mother knew, everything was just fine for Quinn and I in beautiful Southern California. Little did she know that her daughter was slowly losing her grip on reality? I still had enough sense to continue my divorce proceedings. I didn't want Quinn to be stuck with a crazy, depressed person, but Quinn wouldn't have it. Much to my surprise, neither would Monica.

They both rallied around me and helped me to recover. Once I was released from the hospital, Monica arranged for me to move into Quinn's home. I had my own bedroom and once I felt strong enough, Quinn and I started our divorce proceedings. It was very swift and once our divorce was final, I suggested to Quinn that I should move out. Quinn refused, stating that despite no longer being in love with me, he still cared for me, very much. The odd thing was, I found a friend in Monica as well. They both made sure that I went to my therapy sessions. There were often times that the three of us attended sessions together.

Monica was very open in therapy and expressed her concern about pushing me over the edge since she fell in love with Quinn and had feelings of extreme guilt. I reassured her that my depression had nothing to do with either her or Quinn. I think I secretly wanted to be depressed. I felt as though this was my punishment for my infidelity. I needed to pay for my sins.

Quinn and Monica both stood by me, never letting me back-slide into that dark place though again, I secretly wished they would both abandon me. I wanted to give up on life, not that I wanted to kill myself or anything of that nature, I just didn't have the will to do anything. I was surprised that Quinn found room in his heart to still care about me, despite what I had done to him.

He was quick to say in our therapy sessions that while he did not cheat on me, he was not fully committed to our marriage (while we were in Seattle) and that I was not to be solely blamed for the demise of our relationship. His words allowed me to slowly forgive myself. I mean, if Quinn could forgive me for what I'd done, I realized that I too, should forgive myself.

I slowly came out of my depression and again felt the will to get up in the morning, finding happiness in the sunrise. I was desperately looking for little things that would make me smile. Eventually, I did find happiness and I was no longer 'looking' for things to make me happy. They were moments that happened on their own, they weren't created for me, in order to make me happy. That was a huge step in part of my healing process.

Quinn and Monica did fall more in love during those therapy sessions and they both cautiously approached me with the news. I told them that I knew about it almost right from the start. Even when they both tried to fight their feelings, I knew in my heart that they couldn't. I've been there...with Christian.

Their love was not to be denied and far be it from me to stand in the way of that love. They were both shocked and ecstatic at my reaction. I explained to them that I knew what they were feeling and in one of our therapy sessions, I finally came clean to Quinn. I told him that my affair was with Christian Grey. What surprised me most, was Quinn's reaction to my revelation. He too, said he knew that there was 'something' between Christian and I. He said he could feel it. The electricity that we generated when we were together had enough power to light up the city of Seattle.

Instead of discussing this matter with me, he buried himself in his work. Denying what was happening right before his eyes. He knew, that what Christian and I had was...different and he was hurt. He didn't want to deal with his feelings so instead, he buried them and buried himself in his work. Quinn wanted to take the business world by storm and he was very determined. He would not fail at both his marriage and his career.

We told our therapist when we moved to Los Angeles, that we did attempt to reconcile but we both knew that it wasn't meant to be. We stayed together for appearances only and I felt that was the least I could do for Quinn after what I put him through. We were more friends than anything and as soon as Monica came into the picture, I could clearly see that they were both falling in love with one another. I felt relief, knowing that Quinn would be happy with someone and I had planned on giving him his freedom...that was the day, the day that I lost my little miracle and I almost lost my life.

It's crazy for me to think that I owe my recovery to my ex-husband and his soon to be wife at the time. What Quinn and Monica did for me was above and beyond what anyone could have ever done for me. Monica's mother is a lawyer, she specializes in adoption. As soon as I felt 'normal' and was given the 'green light' by my therapist, arrangements were made for me to adopt a beautiful baby boy.

I'm not sure how it was arranged, but by the time I held that baby in my arms, I really didn't care. He was mine. My son, my baby, my beautiful boy. His cloudy blue eyes and copper-colored hair made me think of him, so naturally, I named him, Greyson. Greyson give me more of a reason to wake up in the morning and while I know that isn't the only reason to go on, it is what helped me to slowly fully recover and allow me to come out from under the dark cloud that was hovering over me.

I eventually returned to the work force. I worked side by side with Monica and Quinn, helping in any and every way that I could. I worked limited hours in order to devote my time to my son. It was a perfect balance. I didn't stay employed there for very long. I eventually found myself and returned to a love that I had as a child, books. I worked at a small publishing company that was very family friendly. I quietly worked my way up to one of the senior editors.

One day, out of the blue, I took a chance and decided to call Kate. She screamed so loud she nearly popped my eardrum. She peppered me with questions and scolded me for my disappearing act and stated that she still takes a single rose to my father's grave site. I immediately started crying, Quinn was right. I should have called Kate. We spoke for over an hour, I filled her in on what's been going on in my life and I could tell that she had things she wanted to say to me, only not over the phone. I promised her that I would come to Seattle soon and we could catch up. It was so difficult to not ask about Christian, but I figured it was for the best. I hadn't done any type of research to see how he was doing, truth be told, I didn't want to know, it would hurt me too much so it was best for me to be left in the dark, so to speak. Kate was kind enough not to mention him either, it was the elephant in the room that we both chose to ignore, for the time being anyway.

Hearing Kate's voice did something to me. It brought back so many pleasant memories and I knew that I needed to come back home...home to Seattle. I spoke to Quinn and Monica and they both were surprised but supported me and my decision. I didn't move right away, what I did do was quietly go back to Seattle on occasion, in order to visit my father's grave site. At times Quinn and Monica would both accompany me, sometimes only Monica would come, but they never let me travel alone. They would watch Greyson at the cemetery while I spent some quiet time with my father. Eventually Greyson would come, calling out to me and I would quickly pick myself up off of the ground. There were times when I would visit and I would see a single rose on my father's grave site. I would smile to myself, knowing that Kate had recently been there, she had kept her promise.

On one of our last visits together, I told Quinn and Monica that I would be moving back to Seattle. I had already done my research. I found a nice place for Greyson and I and I had already landed a part-time job with an on-site day care center, one that would allow me to do the work that I loved while still being able to spend time with my beautiful boy. I was finally going to be on my own and I was looking forward to the move.

A few months after I quietly settled in, I called Kate to let her know that I was here, in Seattle. She was both happy and angry at me. Happy that I was here, but angry for not telling her as that I was here for well over three months before I informed her of my move. She quickly forgave me and insisted that we get together that very moment. I told her that I would be available later that evening. I informed her that her that while I greatly appreciate what she did for me, that her duties at the cemetery were no longer needed. I told her that Quinn and Monica were here for a visit and that I would be at the cemetery that afternoon. I eventually figured out that it was Kate who managed for Christian and I to meet that fateful day. Christian was there to leave flowers for Claire and for the baby that they lost. He was also leaving flowers for his birth mother. Only Kate would arrange for Christian and I to meet at what some would consider being a macabre place.

After our reunion at the cemetery, Christian and I agreed to go to therapy together before we started to date. It wasn't easy, but we both knew that we wanted our relationship to succeed, and since we started our original relationship under unconventional standards, an affair to be exact, we obviously knew that these actions needed to be discussed and worked out. Otherwise, our relationship would be a recipe for disaster. I wanted Christian to trust me and of course, I wanted to trust him as well. It wasn't easy in the beginning, especially since our therapist suggested that we not date for six months. We quickly shot down that idea so our therapist suggested a compromise, "How about casual dates, movies, dinners, etc., slowly get to know each other but...no sex."

I was surprised to find that Christian was more than ok with the "casual dates" suggestion. I too, was happy that we did the casual date thing. My concern was for Christian. Would he be able to date me without sex? I needed to know if he was really interested in me or if it was just the physical attraction that made him want me? Was it something more for him? Was it really love? Eventually, we both knew the answer and with his family's blessing, Christian and I married one year later. Kate was my matron of honor and of course, Elliot was Christian's best man. Quinn and Monica were both there, to celebrate my new life. Strange as it seems, Quinn and Monica are my family and I love them both, very much. Christian too, has become accepting of our relationship, knowing well, that if not for them, I'm not sure I would have come this far. Our wedding was held at They Grey's family home. It was perfect, it was small ceremony with only family and a few close friends, and our children, Steel and Greyson.

Yes, life is good.

We took a month-long honeymoon and we were both dumbfounded and over joyed (to say the least) when we returned home, only to discover that I was pregnant. Christian beat his chest and said he knew all along, that his super sperm would find a way to impregnate me. Christian flew in the best Doctors to ensure the health and safety of myself and our little miracle. Turns out we had double miracles. I was pregnant with twins. Our beautiful boys were born 2 weeks early but perfectly healthy. Jamie and Jax and are quite the handful but we have plenty of help with our daughter Steel and our son Greyson.

* * *

"Coffee...I need coffee..." Kate mumbles as she walks in the kitchen rubbing her eyes, wearing her robe and what appears to be some just fucked hair.

"Oh man, what time is it?" Elliot mumbles as he walks in behind Kate, wearing only his smiley face boxers.

Kate turns to face him and says, "Geez Elliot, put a robe on or something."

Elliot looks down and says, "What? We're all family here. It's no big deal."

"That's what I said this morning Elliot." Kate giggles as she spanks his bottom.

"That's not what you said last night baby." Elliot replies.

"Ok, this has gotten a little too comfortable for me." Quinn says as he stands and smiles. "I'm going to find my wife and we will be on our way."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast Uncle Quinny?" I ask in my daughter Steel's high-pitched voice.

"Erm...no thanks, I've had my fill of kids for this week-end. I think Monica and I make a wonderful aunt and uncle and for now, we'd like to keep it that way. We'll stop somewhere and grab a bite to eat. I miss California." Quinn whispers quietly, in the hopes, I'm sure, that our kids don't wake up before he and Monica make their escape.

"Not fond of having pancake syrup all over your pants, eh Quinn?" Elliot jokes.

"No, I didn't mind the pancake syrup on the pants but when your little Ava offered me some of her pancake that was stuck in between her fingers, well...I couldn't say no to that because I couldn't hurt her feelings but, if she's not here to offer them to me, I can escape, still being a cool uncle."

I giggle at Quinn's statement, he isn't ready to be a father and maybe he never will be, I'm not sure how Monica feels about this, but for now, they are both happy to spend time with our kids, knowing that they can be returned.

We've all become good friends. Our social circle consists of my brother-in-law Elliot and his wife, my best friend Kate, my ex-husband Quinn and his wife, Monica and Christian and I. I never would have thought this would happen but then again, do you ever really know what's in store for you in the future?

Yes, life is good.

* * *

After Quinn and Monica quickly and quietly make their escape, the rest of us enjoy some much-needed down time. It's rare that our kids sleep this late, but we take full advantage. Kate and I are quietly planning our day while Christian and Elliot talk about The Seahawks as we all enjoy our breakfast.

"There's no way that the Saints can beat us, not when we play at home!" Elliot exclaims.

"Keep your voice down Elliot, the kids are still sleeping." Christian says as he drinks his coffee.

"Whoa, do you mean we can actually eat in peace? No kids, no noise, no mess?"

"Well, I don't know about the 'no mess' Elliot." I say as I show Elliot the mess in the kitchen that I made while making breakfast. I usually clean as I go...but not this time. Not after our little wager last night.

"Remember our bet?" Kate replies, if we won charades you guys would be in charge of the kids and all of the clean-up for today.

"I don't remember making that bet...and besides, I didn't know that Gail would be off this week-end." Elliot snorts.

"That's because you drank too much." Christian replies.

"Maaa...maaaaaa-meeeee." Steel shouts as she comes charging in.

She hops onto my lap and says, "My baby brothers are crying. I think they're hungry."

"Ok, baby girl. Let's go check. Did you sleep well?" I ask as I kiss her head.

"Yes, mommy. I sleep very good. No more bad dreams, mommy."

Steel doesn't give me an opportunity to reply as she sees her father and barrels towards him. "Hi daddeeee! I love you, did you sleep good too, daddy?"

Christian smiles and holds her tight, "I slept great baby girl. Are you hungry? Mommy made a big breakfast."

"Yes, I'm very hungry. Hi Uncle Elliot, Hi Auntie Katie, are you gonna play with us today? Do we get to keep Ava with us?"

"Hi, munchkin." Elliot says as he stands to kiss her head.

"Hi, my favorite niece." Kate replies as she kisses her cheek. "Your mommy and I are going out today but your daddy and Uncle Elliot are going to play with you all day long."

"Yay!" Steel shouts out as she sits at the table.

"Elliot, your niece is waiting to be served." Kate giggles.

"Ok, fine. No more bets, I didn't know I sucked at charades."

"Elliot, watch your words." Christian mumbles.

"Oh come on little brother, I just said 'suck' I mean it wasn't like I said..."

"Steel, is your brother up?" I ask quickly, changing the subject.

No sooner are the words out of my mouth when I hear, "Hi mommy, hi daddy, hi Uncle Elliot, hi Aunt Kate." Greyson mumbles as he rubs his eyes. He looks adorable with his floppy hair and his Seahawks PJ's.

"How are you doing son?" Christian asks as he lifts his son up in the air.

"I'm still sleepy daddy; can I eat breakfast and go back to bed?"

"Just like your mother." Christian laughs.

"I am not. I'm a boy and mommy is a girl!"

With that exclamation, we all laugh, then we hear little Ava begin to cry.

"Oh yeah, I checked on Ava and my baby brothers Jaime and Jax and boy, do they stink! I think they made poo-poo!"

"Eeeewwwwwww! Mommy, how can you and Auntie Kate clean them up? It's so gross!" Steel exclaims.

"Well, it isn't easy but it does have to be done." Kate replies as we both head towards the kids rooms.

"Wait!" Christian calls out. "Come on, Elliot."

"What?" Elliot asks, "Come on, Elliot, what?"

"The bet remember? We lost the bet."

"Man, this is going to be a long day." Elliot mumbles as he walks towards their room.

Christian smiles as he walks away, I quickly run over and stop him.

"Christian," I whisper as I wrap my arms around him, I nuzzle his chest and he holds me tight.

"What is it, baby?"

I look up, into those beautiful grey eyes and say, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Forever & Always."

Yes, life is good...

**A/N**

**First and foremost, I must give a HUGE thank you to the Dynamic Duo, Vip and Toni for their BETA skills and for returning this update to me in record time. Thank you to momalu for reading this chapter and giving me feedback before I posted. Thanks babe! **

**Thanks for the reviews, the good, the bad and the ugly. They were all greatly appreciated. I really hope that I was able to answer all of your questions, but I am really sorry if I didn't.**

**I apologize if reading this story wasted your time and I apologize if it didn't live up to your expectations, but as I said from the beginning, this was an experiment for me. **

**Now that this train wreck is over, I'm going to concentrate on finishing HATC.**

**Peace,**

**Rosie :D**


End file.
